High School Romance Hamtaro style
by Lucky Ryo
Summary: I know the title is bad. The hams are Humanhams, just about them all going through high school together, meeting new Humanhamsmy OC's, going through some romances, and Cappy and Penelope start High school, and Sparkle is a snobb with two Bs, R&R, Enjoy! B
1. High School? NO!

This is my newest Hamtaro story, It's a little different from the other stories.

The Ham-hams are Human-Hams, I will say what they are wearing later in story.

Different chapters will tell different stories about each ham, the first few will be about everyone though.

Please R&R, I will even take flames, though I don't like them I'd rather use them to roast marshmallows.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: High School? NO!

(A/N: I created Japanese last names for all the hams, you may recognize some of the names)

Hamtaro Uzuamaki rolled around in his bed as his alarm clock went off.

"Ugg, 5 more mins." Muttered Hamtaro, automatically, as he grabbed his clock and threw it against the wall, a second later he heard it smashed into who knows how many pieces.

Hamtaro waited a little while to see if his mom would come upstairs to and yell about the clock (this isn't the first clock he destroyed)

But her yell never came, Hamtaro didn't care about it much. Then he remembered that, last night, his mom said she was going to be leaving early in the morning and that he'd have to wake himself up, also that his father was on a trip and wouldn't be back for a month or so.

He didn't care though if he was late to school. Hell, he still wished it was summer. I mean all he was going to do was get ready, eat and walk with…

'_Bijou!' _Thought Hamtaro as he jumped out of bed, quickly, his hair extremely messy.

Bijou Mizuki is Hamtaro best friend, beside Oxnard Kakashi (who will be in the story later) She is the smart, some-what popular girl at school, and she has been the only thing on Hamtaro's mind this summer

Hamtaro rushed out of the shower, his two-tone hair and ham ears wet a dripping

As he rushed by the window he saw Bijou waited for him by the sidewalk. Hamtaro felt his face flare up by just watching her pigtails blow in the morning gust

He would have asked Bijou out over the summer but besides thinking Boss Yaiden would beat him to a pulp, and his mom made him get a summer job

Hamtaro rushed to get dressed, he put on a light brown vest with sunflower seed buttons and light blue jeans

He grabbed his backpack, that was light for now. Sadly by the end of the day, Hamtaro's arms would be falling off. But all that was in his bag right now was a couple of pencils, a binder, and his drawing pad.

Yes, Hamtaro is an artist, during Hamtaro's freshmen year, one of his teachers said that he needed to something more constructive, later Jingle Asari said that his drawings he was doing were very good (Even though they were just doodles). But he doesn't want anyone to know, only Jingles knows.

Hamtaro ran downstairs fast, worried if Bijou would leave without him, he grabbed a breakfast bar and ran outside, jumping off the porch (don't ask, but the door is locked) and almost ran right into Bijou.

"Oh, bonjuer 'amtaro-chan." Said Bijou with a smile

K… konnichiwa (good morning/hello) Bijou-senpai (it is proper in Japanese culture to call a older person or upper classmate senpai no matter how long you know them)

'Amtaro-chan, I zold zou zo stop calling moi zhat." Said Bijou, sternly

"Gomen (sorry), Bijou-senpai my mom always makes me speak properly so it rubbed off on me." Said Hamtaro

"Vell ,could zoo please call moi chan?" Asked Bijou

"Sure thing." Said Hamtaro as they set off towards school

A little later…

"Zo zell moi, vhy zou are zoaking vet?" Asked Bijou

Hamtaro chuckled and blushed a bit not really wanting to tell Bijou the real reason why he rushed without drying his hair, sadly he couldn't make up an excuse

"Well, my mom had to leave early this morning, so I had to wake myself up but you know me." Bijou nodded. "Then I rushed worried if you were going to leave without me." Said Hamtaro, slightly embarrassed

" 'Amtaro-chan, zou silly boy, I vouldn't leave without zou, and zou veren't taking very long." Said Bijou

"Yeah, I knew that." Said Hamtaro, embarrassed

"Ve better 'urry, ve 'ave zo meet ze ozzers." Said Bijou as she quicken her pace

"Hey wait up." Said Hamtaro

Both Hamtaro and Bijou were walking for a little while, Hamtaro kept looking over at Bijou, she was wearing a sleeveless white fleecy tee with a sapphire stone in the middle (I know that July's birthstone is ruby but she likes sapphire) and a levi mini skirt with white lace at the bottom.

All in all she looked pretty. (At least that's what Hamtaro thought)

Hamtaro soon had the sudden urge to hold Bijou's hand, and kept fighting himself on it

"_Just do it"_

"No, what if she get mad?"

"_What if she doesn't?"_

"But, Boss may be around"

"_No he's not, you know that he lives, well pretty much, right next to school"_

"Well, you have a point, wait, who are you? I don't remember ever having conversations with you."

"_Well, guess you could call me your alter ego."_

"What makes you different from me?"

"_Well not much, only I have a little more attitude and I'm definitely not clueless."_

"Oh, well, wait are you calling me clueless!"

"_Besides the point, make your move now_, _or I will sing a very annoying song in your head"_

"You wouldn't dare!"

"_(Starts to hum the song _"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" (you have to know that song)

"You win"

After Hamtaro's little argument (with himself), Hamtaro was about to grab Bijou's. when both Hamtaro and Bijou heard someone yell

"No! Don't make me like go! I'll like do anything!"

At that moment, Bijou moved her hand, to see who was yelling, just as Hamtaro tried to grab it and fell

"Vho vas zhat?" Asked Bijou, then, she looked down and saw Hamtaro flat on his face

"Vhat are zou doing down zhere 'amtaro-chan?" Asked Bijou

"Just tripped." Said Hamtaro, as he jumped up, red in the face, and with a big sweat drop on the side of his head

"'_Amtaro, 'as been acting very verid zoday" _Thought Bijou

Meanwhile, with Hamtaro's alter ego…

"_He finally takes a chance and it gets mess up. Where's the trust?"_

Bijou gave a small smile to Hamtaro. Then heard someone yell again, but this time it was a different voice.

"Give it up! You are going and that's like final!"

Both Hamtaro and Bijou looked across the street and saw two light orange hair Human-hams. One boy and one girl.

The boy's hair was short, and was wearing a short-sleeve blue camouflage with white shoulders and white around the coller, and dark blue jeans, eyes are sea-green

The girl hair was a little longer than the boy's and tied up in a side ponytail with a red ribbon, and is wearing a light green prop-top and a white mini skirt, eyes are also sea-green

(Give you three guess's who?)

"Eet's Sandy-chan and Stan-kun." Said Bijou (Sandy and Stan's last name is Kuragi)

Hamtaro and Bijou ran across the street to catch up with both of them

"Bonjuer, Sandy-chan, 'ow are zou both?" Asked Bijou

"I'm like fine but Stan won't go to school, and it's really hard to move him." Said Sandy

Hamtaro thought for a moment, then an idea popped into his head (for once --) with a little help from his alter ego

Hamtaro walks over to Stan (who at the moment was holding on to a trunk of a tree nearby for dear life) bends down and whispers something in Stan's ham ear

Bijou and Sandy were trying to hear what Hamtaro was saying to Stan. But all they heard was "Stan-kun"

Stan was listening intently to Hamtaro, then all the sudden, Stan jumps up, grabs his bag, and runs very fast towards school.

"Sayonara suckers!" Yelled Stan as he ran

Both Bijou and Sandy started dumbstuck. It took them a moment to regain their voice. Sandy was the first

"How did you like, do that?" Asked Sandy

"Well, I'm not proud of it, but sence Stan-kun like to flirt with, well pretty much any girl in sight. I told him that if he didn't go to school, many girls would be disappointed. But I didn't expect him to actually believe me." Said Hamtaro, a little sheepishly

"Well, I'm not very happy about it, but like now, I don't have to drag Stan." Said Sandy, very matter of fact

"Ve better get going or ve vill ze bell.' Said Bijou

Hamtaro, Bijou, and Sandy started walking to catch up with Stan.

Later along the road they saw Oxnard started at something.

Oxnard is wearing a gray hoodie with a white shirt under it and light blue jeans. His hair is short and white on top and with light gray roots and light gray streaks through it, and light green eyes

"Bonjuer, Oxnard-chan, vhat are zou looking at?" Asked Bijou, as they walked up

"Oh, konnichiwa (hello) Hamtaro-chan, Bijou-kun, Sandy-kun, where's Stan-kun?" Asked Oxnard

"He ran ahead of us." Said Hamtaro

"To school? Why?" Asked Oxnard

"Like, long story, so what were you looking at?" Asked Sandy

"Oh, ya, someone is moving into the Haunted Horse Stables." Said Oxnard

The Haunted Horse Stables was an abandoned stable, dryed up and full of spider webs, though there was not anything scary, many ham-human teens say that when they walk by they hear a spooky neigh coming from one of the stalls and if you look carefully you can see horse hoof prints in the dryed dirt.

Though most of the ham-hams (That's their club name) believe in this legend (guess you could call it that) Bijou refuses to believe in it & Boss (But Boss agrees with Bijou on everything)

"So vhat!" Said Bijou, a little angry

"So…This family is going to be haunted!" Said Oxnard, saying the word haunted in a creepy voice

Bijou gave him a look that said 'your kidding right?'

Hamtaro and Sandy who sort of believe in the legend gave him the same look

"Sometimes I wonder why Pepper-kun likes you, dude." Said Sandy. And Oxnard blushed in an embarrassing way and at the Pepper's name

Right when they were about to leave, Bijou notice something.

"Look over zhere." Said Bijou, pointing over to the moving van

Everyone looked over to where Bijou was pointing, and saw a young ham-girl about their age, come out from behind the moving van

She has short, shiny silver hair, silver ears, in one of her ears she has a single gold hoop earring and blue eyes

Her outfit is a long-sleeve white shirt under a pink short-sleeve shirt and green camouflage cargo pants

She looked like a punk skateboarder but she seemed very shy

"She must be our age." Said Hamtaro

"She's probaley going to be going to school soon" Said Oxnard

"Yipes, we need to get school." Said Hamtaro with a big sweat drop on the back of his head

Don't vorry, vill get zhere in zime, let's go, Sandy? Sandy did you here me?" Asked Bijou to Sandy

But Sandy wasn't listening, she was looking at the ham-girl's earring

"Ooh, lucky girl. I've like always wanted a earring, but my mom's all 'No, you're to young to have your ears pirced', I'm 15 that's not young." Complained Sandy, with envy

"Actually Sandy, it is, but we don't have the time." Said Oxnard

"But, can't I ask her where she like got her ear pirced?" Asked Sandy, with begging eyes

"No! But ve'll meet 'er soon enough. Maybe after school zoday." Said Bijou, encouragingly

Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy &Oxnard went on their way

Hoping not to be late to their first day back to high school.

End

Thanks for reading. Please R&R

Next Chapter: Welcome to the Club!

Also if your confused about the Japanese suffix's, first off I thought I would be could to have stuff in Japanese, second here's a little explaination:

When they say-Chan, it mean their really good friends, and they have known them for like ever, or they like each other

When they say-Kun, it means their good friends, but not really any more than that, it's kind of saying just their first name alone

When they say-San, it means they just met, and their being polite and want to be friends

When they say-Senpai it means upper class mate, or older person

And-Dono is said to older women, like parents of others

They all live in Tokyo, Japan, well actually I call it Human-ham Tokyo, Japan and Osaka there's also Human-ham California (that's where Sandy and Stan use to live), Human-ham, Shanghai, China, and Human-ham Paris, France


	2. Welcome to the club!

I'm back! Thanks for reviewing to anyone who reviewed.

My OC stars in this chapter, and just so everyone knows the 1st chapter and this chapter are introductory, just mostly to tell you about everyone, like their last names and what their wearing. And unless need to wear formal clothes or swimsuits they are wearing the same outfit even if it's cold. ( I'm just very lazy) Thanks again and Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Club!

Finally, Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy, and Oxnard came walking up in front of Amamiya High

"I forgot 'ow big eet is." Said Bijou

"Ya, and sadly we have to be here for the next 9 months" Said Hamtaro, with dread in his voice

The four looked around, and soon saw Stan, flirting with many girls.

In fact one of those girls was Pashmina Tsukisiro. She is wearing a periwinkle blue sun-dress, sleeveless with a white ribbon tied around her waist and small white lace at the bottom, and of course her pink scarf. Her hair is honey-brown, long in length, today she had it down, but sometimes she has it tied in a high pony tail, her ears are the same color as her hair and her eyes are teal-blue.

Sandy ran over to Stan, who was flirting with Pashmina, and grabbed his ear and drag him away

"Stan, you like stop it now! I know what Hamtaro told you but it's sooo annoying" Said Sandy

"Oooowwww! Shit! Sandy, like let go! Dude this is not cool!" Said Stan, in pain and pretty mad

"Thanks Sandy." Said Pashmina, though this was partially not true. Pashmina thought Stan was cute but didn't really know what she felt for him

"Pashmina, zou look very good zoday. I love your dress" Said Bijou, sincerely

"Arigato (thank you) Bijou, and Konnichiwa everyone" Said Pashmina

Hamtaro, Bijou, and Oxnard (Sandy was gone for the moment) told Pashmina about someone moving into the Haunted Horse Stables

"Oh, we'll have to introduce ourselves after school." Said Pashmina

Oxnard was about to say if they talk to them they will be cursed, by Bijou gave him a look, and he didn't say anything.

Maybe a minute later, more of the ham-hams came walking up to school. This includes Maxwell Kinomoto (who actually was inside the school, he just came out to see if anyone was there yet) and Sandy ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, Panda Kagato, sadly Sparkle Kishimoto came up and gave Hamtaro a flirty gesture, which made Bijou fume and Hamtaro was oblivious to it, and Boss, who blushed and made a kind remark to Bijou, and Hamtaro wasn't sure if he was just hungry but something inside him growled.

Maxwell was wearing a collered long sleeved robin egg colored shirt, and green pants. His hair is short and dark brown and so are his ears, and his eyes are blue

Panda was wearing a black short sleeve shirt under a white vest and some light blue jeans. His hair was short and kind of like Oxnard's but Panda's had no streaks through it and it was white with black roots, his eyes are kind of blue gray, and his ears are black

Sparkle was wearing a tank-top with a yellow flower and pink lace on the straps, a pair of blue capris with slits on the side and her shoes are pink flip flops with a yellow flower on each. Her hair is light brown, tied down in two scruffy pigtails but still very neat with pink rubber bands, her eyes are sky blue, and her ears are the same color as her hair

Boss was wearing a light brown shirt that is ripped around the sleeves, dark green cargo pants, and his yellow hat that was sideways a little bit. His hair is dark brown almost black and tied in a ponytail, his ears are light brown with black smudges and one has a nick in it, and his eyes are dark green

Then the bell rang, and everyone started to walk inside except for…Pashmina.

"Pashmina. Vhy are zou not coming inside?" Asked Bijou

"I'm waiting for Penelope-chan." Said Pashmina

"Oh, ya, Cappy-kun and Penelope-chan are starting their first day of high school." Said Hamtaro, kind of cluelessly

"But Pashmina, don't you need to get inside before, 'they' find you." Said Boss, who suddenly came into the conversation

"What are you talking about?" Asked Pashmina before she heard…

"PASHMINA!" Shouted two familiar male voices

"Oh no." Said Pashmina, as her eyes got small

Suddenly two male human-hams ran up to Pashmina, one has slivery-blue hair, a little long and tied in a mini ponytail, and he was wearing a white short sleeve shirt under a light royal blue vest and royal blue shorts and a red bow tie and his eyes are periwinkle blue with rimless glasses.

And the other one has short light brown hair, and his outfit is a white short sleeve shirt under a button-down the front, orange-yellow plaid shirt, some dark blue shorts and brown sandals, and his eyes were closed so you couldn't see the color (let's just say it is light brown) and had a buck tooth

(Come on! It's not that hard!)

"Konnichiwa Dexter (Iida)-kun, Howdy (Kazumi)-kun" Said Pashmina, very monotone

"My dear Pashmina-chan, you beauty is beyond those of a sakura (cherry blossom), they way you bloom every morning…" Stated Dexter, in a sweet but annoying way, but was cut off by Howdy

"Stop flapping your lips Dexter-kun, Pashmina-chan may I walk you to class?" Asked Howdy, kindly

Pashmina was about to say, 'No Arigatou Howdy-kun, I'm waiting for Cappy and Penelope.' but Dexter started to yelled at Howdy

"No! I will walk her to class!" Yelled Dexter

"She wants me to walk her to class Dexter!" Howdy yelled back

They kept on arguing, and Pashmina just stared at both of them with a weird look on her face, then Cappy and Penelope came walking up, with big sweat drops on the sides of their heads.

Cappy's hair is short and dark brown, and his outfit is a light green short sleeve shirt under a white jersey shirt and light blue shorts and a green baseball cap (on backwards), his ears are the same color as his hair and his eyes are light brown

Penelope hair is dark brown and a little shorter than Pashmina's but still long, and her yellow blanket is now a yellow sun-dress with white lace around the bottom, her ears are the same color as her hair and oddly her eyes are light pink

(A/N: Penelope is 14 so she is able to talk, but she says Ookwee or Ookyoo every once in a while, and I accidentally said that Sandy was 15 she is actually 16 so is everyone else except Cappy who is also 14)

Konnichiwa, Pashmina-kun, everyone, what is going on?" Asked Cappy

"Ohiyo, Dexter and Howdy are just being weird." Said Boss

"O-oh th-that's good then, I-I thought som-something bad wa-was hap-happening" Stuttered Penelope, poor Penelope is very shy, and has a little stuttering problem but it goes away when she gets use to talking

Dexter and Howdy kept arguing only long enough to hear the second bell (and in English this bell is saying "Get your asses to class, now, you damn teens)

"Come on Penelope, Cappy I'll walk you both to class" ( they all already have their class schedules) Said Pashmina, ignoring Dexter and Howdy

The three walked away, and when both Dexter and Howdy notice, the both had big sweatdrops on the sides of their heads. They both follow the three.

Everyone goes inside, first Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, and Boss, but kept pushing Hamtaro away from Bijou (Bijou didn't notice this) and Hamtaro pushed right back, Boss looked shocked, Next was Dexter, Howdy, Pashmina (which Howdy and Dexter kept pushing to walk next to Pashmina, neither succeed) Penelope and Cappy, and Last was Panda, Stan, Sandy, and Maxwell (Maxwell had his arm over Sandy's shoulder)

(What you think Sparkle would walk to class with them, Ya right.)

"So lets see what class's I have." Said Stan, not really talking to anyone

"Okay,

Science: whatever.

Gym: Easy

Cooking: Yes (Sandy gave him a weird look) all the girls take cooking class.

English: (or Japanese depends on how you look at it)

Math: No not Math

History: Ahh! That's worse, I refuse to take it" Said Stan

"Umm… Stan, you have to take history." Said Maxwell

"What, Ugg whatever" Said Stan clearly angry

With Hamtaro and Bijou…

"Zo 'amtaro, vhat elective did zou get." Asked Bijou

Hamtaro didn't want to say Art, but again he couldn't think of anything else.

_Hamtaro's alter ego: Idiot_

"Umm…Art." Said Hamtaro

"Art? I didn't know zou vere taking art?" Said Bijou

"It's not that I wanted to take it, it's just an easy class" Said Hamtaro, partially lying

Bijou was going to question it further but Boss walked up and asked "Bijou, may-may I walk you to homeroom?"

"Merci, Boss, that would most kind. Au Revoir 'amtaro" Said Bijou, walking away with Boss (No, she is not flirting with Boss, she just being nice.)

'_That Boss thinking he all cool, wait, I really have no right to say that, but why did Bijou go with him?" Thought Hamtaro_

_Hamtaro's alter ego: Well, you didn't ask her, but she would have probably said no anyway._

'What are you talking about?" Asked Hamtaro to himself

_Well, if you just told her that you like art, and just end it there, then you would have time to ask her, but she wouldn't want to be with an idiot like you._

'That's a lie'

Silence

'Are you listening?'

_I won't be talking to you till you get it._

'Fine with me, you're way to confusing.'

Then Hamtaro walked to his next class, along with the others

6 hours later…

_2:30 p.m._

"I'm free!" Yelled Stan, as he ran outside, along with everyone else

"No, more school, no school!" Said Stan, dancing a very dory dance

All the Ham-hams were looking at Stan very weird, then Sandy walked up, and Stan stop dancing but still has a smile on his face

"Till tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow." Chanted Sandy, with a weird smile

"NO!" Shouted Stan, to the sky

"Stan, shut up you kuso (damn) baka (idiot)" Said Boss

"Come on, lets get to the clubhouse, my back is killing me." Said Oxnard

"You're telling me." Said Panda, who was starting to get a hunch

"Here let me help you Panda." Said Boss, as he grabbed Panda's bag, fell to the ground

"God, this is heavy. What do you have in here Panda/" Asked Boss

"Wood, hammer, saw, nail, and my books." Said Panda

"You're taking Woodshop again aren't you?" Asked Pashmina

"Ya, it just easy and I like it." Said Panda

And all of them walked as fast as possible, to the clubhouse

The Clubhouse is made of three stories. The first story is under ground, where you can take a little nap, (it's also where Snoozer Masaki sleeps, also you can't see what Snoozer is wearing he just is sleeping in a blue and yellow blanket, his hair is long and light blonde, and his ears are dark brown). The second story is were you enter the Clubhouse, it's a little seating area, where you can talk, read, and/or do your homework, plus there a little kitchen, where you can get sodas or snacks. And the third story, is a little sunroof on the tree, that you can bird watch and/or read quietly (to get up, to the sunroof, there's a little staircase inside the tree trunk, and this is a big tree, also to me the clubhouse was connected to a big tree)

Everyone gets inside and collapse on the chairs and bean-bags.

"I'm going to go give Snoozer his books." Said Maxwell, as he left the room

"Isn't Maxwell so sweet to home school Snoozer." Said Sandy

"Ya, but a bit of a pain." Said Stan

"You know what, Jingle wasn't at school today." Said Cappy

"He never is, he's too aloof to realize he was suppose to go to school today." Said Ham taro (not mean though)

"Hey, weren't we going to go meet the new girl?" Asked Pashmina

"Hey, you're right, come on lets go." Said Hamtaro, enthuasticly

Most of the hams were not as enthuastic

"What's wrong?" Asked Hamtaro

"Well, Hamtaro, its haunted." Said Panda

"Ya, we might get cursed." Said Cappy

"No, zou von't!" Yelled Bijou " And I'm going vith zou 'amtaro."

"Anyone else?" Asked Hamtaro

"I'm in Akamaru ( it means red, and that's Hamtaro's nickname from Stan)" Said Stan

"I'm in." Said Pashmina

"So am I" Said Sandy

"I'll come too." Said Boss

"Same here, ookyoo." Said Penelope

"There's no way I'm going over there" Said Howdy

"I sadly have to agree." Said Dexter

"Fine, will all go over there, and if something bad happens you'll be the first to know" Said Boss

"Sayonara!" Said all the hams leaving

So Hamtaro, Bijou, Stan, Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope, Boss, and Oxnard (though not on his own free will) left the clubhouse, and walked to the Haunted Horse Stables

When they finally got there, they all walked through the gates, that had just been newly repaired, actually the whole stable had been repaired. The stalls were newly built and paint, the pasture had it's fence repaired and new grass layed out, and everything was cleaned of spider webs. There was a two story house right in front of them, to there right side were stalls, and a chicken coop, next to the stalls was a green pasture, already full of animals, to there left was a little vegetable garden already full of seeds, and weird looking showers (it's for the farm animals), but it looked like no one was there.

"Aww, it looks like we missed her" Said Sandy, a little upset

"She must be looking around town" Said Pashmina, being optimistic

"Well, maybe we should go." Said Oxnard, nervously

"Or maybe we shouldn't." Said Stan, devilishly

"Stan, what are you up to baka?" Asked Boss

"Lets just look around." Said Stan

"Vhat if ve get in trouble?" Asked Bijou

"Stop worrying, if we do get like caught, we'll just say we didn't know" Said Stan

"Well, maybe." Hamtaro started to talk, but Stan cut him off

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Stan as he ran off

"Hey, Stan, like wait up." Yelled Sandy, and they all ran to catch him

As they turned the corner, of the first set of stalls, thy saw Stan looking at a big black horse

This horse was pure black and male, not a single white mark on him, but the closer you got to this horse, you could see he had light gray spots on his back (this is called a dapple) and his mane and tail are light gray.

"Hey look at this cool horse." Said Stan

Then Stan walked up to the horse, trying to pet him. When his hand was barely an inch from the blacks nose, the horse's ear pinned back, and had an angry look on his face

"Stan, I do not think he vants zo be zouch." Said Bijou, who has actually ridden horses

"No, I think he's okay." Said Stan, as he turned his head to look at the others

Sadly it was the only distraction the horse needed. The black lunged his head towards Stan and would hit his mark if a voice didn't call out

"Pull your hand back now!" Yelled a voice

Stan pulled back just in time, and the horse's teeth just grazed Stan hand, the horse started to snort and kick it's stall over and over

All they hams looked over to where the voice came from and saw a ham-girl with short silver hair and gold earring (A/N: I said in the first chapter that she was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt over a long-sleeve white shirt, I changed my mind on what she is wearing instead she just wearing a light pink tank-top)

"_It's the girl from earlier." Though Hamtaro_

She was standing only a couple of feet away from them, she had a rak over her shoulder and was a little dirty, but she was very red face, not in embarressment but in anger

"What in god's name are you doing! This is private property, and you could have… if I wasn't…Can't you read?" Yelled the girl, skipping words from being so angry

"Duh, I can read, I am 16" Said Stan, smugly

"Then read the sign!" Said the girl, pointing towards the blacks stall

All of them looked up and read '_Do not touch, he may bite'_

"Oops." Said Stan

"Oops, is all you can say." She yelled

"Look we don't cause problems, we actually came over to introduce our selfs, I'm Hamtaro" Said Hamtaro

The red from the girl's face went away and she actually looked embarrassed

"Oh, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Saying that to Stan. "My name is Maxine. (I don't know if I told you in the first chapter, she has blue eyes)

She walked over to the black horse, and pet him, he didn't do anything to stop her.

"What wrong with him? He seems mad." Asked Boss

"Moon here, is just mad because we took him away from Esuna." Said Maxine

"Why don't you put them together?" Asked Pashmina

"Esuna is going to have a baby soon and Esuna is very mean right now because of the baby, I told my grandma to move was a bad idea expecally over sea." Said Maxine

"Over s-sea? Wh-where are y-you from?" Asked Penelope

Maxine smile at Penelope shyness, "Human-ham Shanghai."

"You know, I've told you my name, but only one of you has told me yours." Said Maxine

Everyone went down the list, (when they got to Stan, he started to flirt with Maxine, he was slapped across the face. It took a while for Sandy to stop laughing) also say there were more of them.

"There are more of you? I hope to meet you all." Said Maxine

"Ya, they would have come, if you didn't live at the Haunt…" Said Oxnard but was elbowed by Bijou

"Huh?" Said Maxine

"Nothing. 'Re (are) zou coming to school zoon?" Asked Bijou

"Tomorrow" Said Maxine

Pashmina was quiet for a long time, looking around then asked. "Do you teach how to ride here?"

"Ya, that's my grandma's plan. Why do you want to learn?" Asked Maxine

Pashmina nodded yes

"How much would it cost?" Asked Pashmina, seeming really determined to learn how to ride

Maxine smiled. "No charge"

"Really" Said Pashmina

"Ya, but on one condichion, you and any one else who wants to come, is to come riding on Saturday." Said Maxine

"Hey lets go riding on Saturday, only us girls" Said Sandy

"Hey what about us." Said Stan

"You can have her next Saturday." Said Sandy

Maxine started to laugh

After a little while of talking, the sun started to set

"We better get going." Said Hamtaro

They all wave goodbye

"See you at school tomorrow" Said Maxine

"Welcome to the club, Maxine" Said everyone

Maxine just smiled

And everyone left to the clubhouse, to tell the others what happen and go home.

End of chapter2

Thank you for reading, now you need to do second part: Review! No flames please!

Next time Chapter 3:Girls day riding, and Boys day spying


	3. Girls day riding, and Boy day spying

Hey thanks for reviewing, to everyone that did.

Expectlly to Mel-girl and Crystalgurl101, for reviewing twice

In this chapter there are animals that are based off real animals, tell you who's who

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't if I did one in the earlier chapters, But I don't own Hamtaro, think about it, if I did, I make the ham-hams human-hams and this story would be reality

Chapter 3: Girls day riding and Boys day spying

The dreaded first week of school was finally over, and Saturday was finally here

But through the rest of the week. On Tuesday Maxine came to school and met the rest of the hams, she was very shy to start then warmed up a lot more.

On wesday Pepper Yashiro, (who by the way is wearing yellow-orange plaid short-sleeve shirt that she tied in a knot in the front, long dark-blue jeans, and dark brown boots, and her hair is dark brown, bushy on top and two braid pigtails tied in two red ribbons, her ears are a light golden brown color, and her eyes are a hazel-green) moved to human-ham Tokyo, and Oxnard almost died of happiness, and Pepper asked the ham-girls if she could come riding too.

Finally on Thursday, Jingle came to school, actually thinking it was the first day, he got detention, for an hour. (also Jingle is wearing a black short-sleeve shirt under a light brown leather jacket, and black jeans, his hair short with a Mohawk going through the middle, the hair around the Mohawk is light brown and the Mohawk is dark brown, his ears are light brown and his eyes are light brown.)

And then on Friday, the hams were glad that none of them didn't get homework on the first week…Boy were they wrong. At the end of every class (besides P.E.) the bell would ring and all of them would run out, or at least tried to, each teacher would stop them and give them a handful of homework.

Now Saturday, all the ham girls (this included Bijou, Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope, Pepper (a lot of names starting with Ps) and Sparkle (wonder why she's coming, well the other ham-girls kept talking about it, but when Sparkle asked a question about it they ignored her, so she demaned to come with them, sadly they couldn't make her say no.)

They all made it to Maxine's Farm (as some of the ham-hams call it, to other it's still the Haunted Horse Stables) and saw Maxine waiting for them by the pasture. She waved at them to come over.

"Bonjuer Maxine-san, how 're zou zhis morning?" Asked Bijou.

"Fine, Ari-arigatou." Said Maine, seeming to have problems saying thank you in Japanese

"Oh, this is Sparkle Kishimoto, she wanted to come with us." Said Pashmina

"It's fine with me, well lets get you set up with the right horse, lets start with you Bijou-san." Said Maxine

Bijou smiled.

Sparkle started to get inpaition.

Maxine looked around the pasture, leaning on the fence, then her head perked up.

"I found a good one, I think I'll pair you up with Blue (this is a real horse)

Maxine pointed at the horse the Bijou was going to ride, the horse was a bay (a brown horse with black leg, mane and tail) Blue wasn't exactly a young horse, but had a skip in his step, and Bijou already liked him.

"Who next?" Asked Maxine, Sandy stepped forward

"One thing, I'm kind of a newbie." Said Sandy

"Don't worry, I have a great beggener horse for you, Scarlet is perfect." Said Maxine, pointing towards a brown horse

Scarlet was actually a dark brown-red color, with a red mane and tail, and white socks (this is also a real horse)

"She a little tough but so are you so I don't think you'll have a problem." Said Maxine

"Pashmina-san I think Rose, will be good for you." Said Maxine, pointing towards the most unique colored horse

Rose is a pure white horse with a red tail and mane. Pashmina thought it gave Rose a pinkish hue

"Penelope-san I think, Jewel would be the best for you." Said Maxine

Jewel is a smaller horse compared to the others, she is a palomino ( a light gold color, with pure white mane and tail) with a big, thick white mark on her face (it's called a blaze)

Pepper got set up with Blaze, who is a brown horse with a white blaze and white socks. Maxine said he is a hard horse to ride but Pepper wanted the challenge

Then it was Sparkle's turn.

"Lets see…" Said Maxine, trying to figure out which horse

"Come on already!" Said Sparkle, rudely

Maxine gave her a look that said, 'What the hell is your problem'

"Spirit is good, I think you should ride her." Said Maxine, pointing towards, a old chestnut (light brown)

Spirit is old horse with white socks, very skinny (not like their starving her), and she is very tired looking, but seemed like a nice horse ( this is not true, this horse is a real horse, she was mean)

"WHAT! She's so old. If you tried to put a blancet on her she'd fall apart." Said Sparkle, crudely

"I want to ride her." Said Sparkle, pointing towards, a pure white horse

"Esuna? Sorry but you can't ride her." Said Maxine

"Why not?" Asked Sparkle, smugly

"She's peragent." Said Maxine, giving her a look (it's kind of obvious, she's very big)

"Okay, what about that one." Said Sparkle, pointing towards a dark brown horse with a white mane and tail and a little white star on her forehead

"Espona?" Said Maxine in a whisper, then got a evil smile on her face, and said, "sure, why not, she's very good."

All of them got there horses saddled up (they are all riding western), but Maxine disappeared after the horses were saddled.

Soon she came back, leading a black horse that looked a lot like Moon

"Oh, so zou 're going zo ride Moon." Said Bijou, knowing that Moon was nice to Maxine

"Oh no, I can't ride Moon, he won't let me, this is my horse, Storm." Said Maxine

Everyone look closer at the black and they saw this one wasn't pure black, it had white socks on all its legs and a white stripe down its face

"Can I pet him?" Asked Pashmina

"Sure, he loves to be pet." Said Maxine

Pashmina patted him on the nose, it felt like soft velvet. Storm gave a happy neigh

They all mounted their horses and rode into the green pasture.

Since Bijou was an experienced rider, she already knew what to do, but Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope were new at this, Maxine gave them some advice, and out of all three, Penelope happened to get the hang of it.

Sparkle was riding around on Espona, actually very well. From walk, to jog, to trot. Then she asked Espona to canter, but not very nicely. Espona stopped in her tracks, and wouldn't move.

"Kuso horse, move, go!" Yelled Sparkle, kicking Espona.

Espona ears pinned back, and started to snort in anger

"Move now!" Said Sparkle, Espona got even angrier

"No, stop, don't do that." Said Maxine, without much enthuism, Bijou and Pepper notice this

Sparkle kicked her once more, and that was it. Espona bucked (not high enough to fall off of, like 2 feet in the air) and started to run (like a canter) but Sparkle was having a hard time sitting it

Everyone was half worried and half wanting to laugh their heads off. Maxine asked Storm to canter and tried to catch up to Sparkle

While Maxine was riding to Sparkle, the other girls watched her and saw that she was an amazing rider, they stared in awe.

Maxine caught up and grabbed Espona reins. But instead of pulling so hard that it would look like Espona's mouth would rip off, Maxine barely pulled, just enough that Espona was looking at her, and barely moved her mouth to form the word "walk".

Espona's ears perked up and slowed down imdeitly, having Maxine pass by at a faster speed, but turned around and troted back to Sparkle, who was now stopped.

Sparkle looked very frazzled, then gave Maxine the look of death (everyone knows that look)

"What the Hell is wrong with this horse! And you knew she would do this didn't you!" Yelled Sparkle

"No, I didn't know she would do that, but from your k-kuso (damn) ugly addittute, I was hoping it would happen!" Maxine Yelled back

Sparkle was shocked

Everyone else was happy and scared at the same time, and Pashmina had leaned over to cover Penelope's ears

"And another thing, Espona is very sensitive after her sister (Esuna) has been moved away but I didn't think I would have to tell you to be nice because, it usally comes naturally!" Yelled Maxine, Storm agreed with a neigh

"I'm leaving now." Said Sparkle, as she got off Espona and left very quickly

"Oh ya, leave her all sweaty and everything." Yelled Maxine, to dead air

Maxine got off of Storm and walk Espona over to a fence, and removed her tack, and let Espona go graze

"Your amazing, Maxine-san." Said Pashmina, as Maxine got back on Storm.

Maxine blushed and grinned sheepishly.

They rode around for a little while, when Bijou said. "Ve need to zee if ze boys can ride."

"Think about it, Hamtaro-kun trying to ride a horse." Said Sandy, then did a imatation of Hamtaro

Everyone started to laugh (but Bijou for obvious reasons and Maxine because she doesn't know how clueless Hamtaro is) but not in a mean way

Meanwhile at the clubhouse…

All the guy hams were sitting around, homework done, (didn't mean it was right) and bored out of their wits

All of the sudden, Hamtaro just sneezed for no reason (don't know if this is true, but in Japan they believe, when someone sneezes out of the blue, it means someone is talking about them)

"Whoa, what was that?" Asked Stan

"Guess someone is talking about me." Said Hamtaro, like it was normal

"Bet cha' it was the girls. Wonder which one was talking about ya Hamtaro-kun?" Said Howdy, half joking

Boss who was sitting in a comfy armchair in the corner, got a giant angry mark on his forehead.

'_Well I wouldn't care if it was Pashmina, Penelope or the new girl for that matter, but what if it was Bijou, I mean she actually couldn't like Hamtaro like that!' _Thought Boss, as the angry mark disappeared and worry lines took it's place

Maxwell got a couple of worry lines too, but the started to quietly laugh to himself

'_Sandy would never do that, and Hamtaro of all people _(are they people?) _no ofence to Hamtaro of coruse.' _Thought Maxwell

Then Stan had a little light bulb go off in his head

"Hey lets go see what the girls are up to." Said Stan, very mischievously

"As in join them, my brother." Said Jingle (Don't know if I mentioned but Jingle is aloof and doesn't talk in rymaes but more like a hippy.)

"No Jingle-kun, he means as spy on them." Said Dexter, as he carefully double checked his Math

"No, we shouldn't do that to the girls.' Said Boss

Stan smiled, walked towards Boss, put a hand on his shoulder, and said only loud enough for Boss to hear, "To bad, because the girls are riding, and it's not a very cold day, so the're probably all sweating and stuff, and all glowing."

Boss turned brighter than any red thing on earth

(I know a bit of a perverted part, but to me Boss is perverted, thinking Bijou all for himself, plus Boss is one of my least favorite chraters)

"Alright you talked me into it. But were going to leave if it gets too private." Said Boss

Stan just smiled and said to himself .'_Good luck trying to stop yourself'_ (Guess he's done this before)

"Who's with us!" Said Stan

And out of all the guys only, Hamtaro, Oxnard, Cappy, Stan, Boss (no duh!), Maxwell, and Jingle (only to really know what spying was like)

Dexter was appaled that they were doing this, and Howdy would have gone but was worry if they got caught and Panda wasn't that interested in what the girls were doing, and Snoozer was well sleeping

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Yelled Dexter, as the others ran out the door

Back at Maxine's farm…

The guy-hams had finally made it to the farm to see, the girls had taken a break, laying on the grass, with their horse's around grazing

They all hid behind a ton of giant bushes, just close enough that they could hear them talking

For the beginning of their conversation, it was mostly about how well (or bad) they did, and/or what happen with Sparkle that the guys were starting to shake from holding there laughter.

Then later the other girls, started to ask Maxine more about herself

"Zo Maxine-san, vhat did zou do back in Shanghai/" Asked Bijou

"Well, not much different from what anyone would do, basic stuff, go to school, hang out with friends, not that I had any." Said Maxine

"That's hard to believe, you are so nice." Said Pashmina

Maxine smiled and blushed a little bit

"Your too kind." Said Maxine

They were silent for a moment

"Hey, let's like play a game." Said Sandy

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Pepper

"Let's play truth or truth." Said Sandy

"How do you play?" Asked Maxine

"It's just like Truth or Dare but without the dare." Said Sandy

"Talk about your choses." Said Pepper, sarcastically

Bijou started to giggle uncontrollably, Pashmina burst out laughing and Sandy and Maxine had water spray from their mouth (they were drinking water) and Penelope started to laugh to but didn't really understand the joke.

"Okay, let's play." Said Sandy, the others nodded in agreement

Behind the bush…

"Finally, some deep dark secrets I can use to my disposal." Said Stan, as he grins evilly and grabs a video camera from out of nowhere

"Stan-kun, you are sick and wrong." Said Boss, with a sweat drop on the back of his head

Back to the girls…

(Many of the girls have taken their turns already)

It was Pashmina turn to pick someone. "Um, I pick Pepper."

"Do your worse." Said Pepper deviously

"Do you really like Oxnard-kun?" Asked Pashmina

Oxnard decided to pay close attenion

"Well, Oxnard-chan does need to lose a little weigh, but to tell you the truth…" Said Pepper, only to be cut off by Maxine

"That's the point of the whole game." Said Maxine

Everyone started to giggle ( and it's the kind of giggling, where your whole body shakes because your trying not to be rude, and hold in your laugh, which actually is worse)

"Anyway!" Said Pepper, slightly annoyed. "I do not like Oxnard-chan."

Oxnard's face dropped and slightly paled, the others felt horrible for him and slightly wished that they didn't come, but Pepper kept talking

"I don't like Oxnard-chan… I love Oxnard-chan! And if any of you tell him, I'll bitch-slap you so hard it will make your mouth fly off, so that you can never use it, Again!" Said Pepper, half red from embarrassment, and half red from getting so worked up

Back in the bushes…

Oxnard was redder than a tomato, and made a mental note to give Pepper her favorite flowers tomorrow (which by the way are poppies). Most of the Ham-guys were elbowing Oxnard lightly and quietly yelling 'when's the wedding', Stan would be doing this to if he was filming the whole thing, Boss was ruffling Oxnard's hair in a older brother sort of way, and Hamtaro was smiling and very happy for his best friend, wondering what it was like to hear someone you love say they loved you back. (even if they didn't know it, Example 1: Pepper telling her girlfriends, not Oxnard)

Back to the girls…

"Okay, Bijou it's your turn." Said Pepper

"I'm ready." Said Bijou

"Sence, I told all of you my love life, I want to know yours, Bijou who do you love?" Asked Pepper, with an evil smile on her face

Hamtaro's ears perked up and turned his attention to Bijou, Boss also turn his attention to Bijou, which actually means, Boss crushing Hamtaro to hear Bijou better, only to elbowed by Hamtaro, not hard but hard enough, and during this argument the ham that got the farthis was Stan, filming the whole thing planning on using it as blackmail in the future.

"Vho do I love?" Said Bijou as she repeated the question

"Yes, who do you love?" Asked Pepper, saying the question again

"With all your heart." Said Sandy, as she finished the question

"Vell… I love…" Hamtaro and boss leaned in. "Eet is 'ard for me zo zay." Hamtaro and Boss leaned in even closer. "But vith all my 'eart, I love…" That when the branches in the bush broke, sounding like a big bomb explodtion (It's the Iraqies!)

Which made Hamtaro, Boss and interstenly enough Stan, lose their hiding spot and threw them out into the open

"What was that?" Said all the girl-hams at the same time

Hamtaro, Boss, and Stan jumped to their feet, as Cappy yelled. "Every Man-Ham for himself!" And ran as fast as their legs could carry them

"I know where you live Stan!" Yelled Sandy (litteraly)

"Shouldn't hunt them down and kill them?" Asked Pepper, very calmly

"Nah, let's let them suffer." Said Pashmina, a little out of charater, which made everyone back away, but understood her completely

Back at the clubhouse…(man, they should try out for track)

"Don't say I told you so. But, I told you so, told you so!" Boasted Dexter, as he yelled some of the hams who were hiding in a closet, some down stairs behind Snoozer, and Hamtaro and Panda, the only two who really weren't afraid of heights, upstairs.

The next day…At Pepper's house

"Bye Mom, I'll be back later." Yelled Pepper, from the door

She never heard her mother's respones, because as soon as she open the door, she almost ran into a bouquet of red poppies on her porch.

She smiled as she picked them up, and decided to visit Oxnard, her organial plan was to see Pashmina, but she wouldn't mind to wait a little longer.

Finally, I finish chapter three, srry for the wait, my computer's evil. Evil I tell you!

On a side note, about he branches braking, and sounding like a bomb, saying it was the Iraqies, I just want to clear, that I'm not for the war, I think we have no right to be there, I just thought it would be kinda funny.

Hope that it doesn't change your mind about reviewing, Please REVIEW!

Chapter 4: Halloween fright night

(sounds like Nightmare Before Christmas)

Sayonara suckers!


	4. Halloween Fright Night

Holy Crap! I got 15 reviews in one day after I posted the 3rd chapter. Thank you! Gracias! Arigato! And any other way you can say thank you! Sadly this is all I know. --;

On with the story, sorry for the really long A/N. Oh No! here comes the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Fine! I don't Hamtaro! Happy now? (fake sobs)

Chapter 4: Halloween Fright Night

September came and went for the teenage hams (not without a lot of homework, of course, and a few birthdays along with it! Happy B-day, Pashmina and Boss, also Maxine)

Now it was October, the middle of October, actually. (which meant Dexter's b-day had gone by, sorry I'm not doing most of the hams b-days, it would just take to long)

The leaves were changing from green to red and every color in between, the air had turned crisp, signaling fall, but with the changes happening this meant only one thing for the ham-hams…Halloween was on it's way

(which to Cappy and Penelope this meant candy)

(and to Stan, this meant scaring the crap out of everyone)

5 days to Halloween

All the ham-hams (and Maxine) were in the clubhouse, working on their costume designs

"I defiantly want to be a pirate!" Shouted Hamtaro, as he began to jot down things he needed for his costume

"You're going to need help on this one dude," Said Stan "we should make you like a cool pirate, like the one from the awesome movie." (If you don't know what movie Stan is talking about think about it, what pirate movies have come out recently)

Hamtaro smiled at the idea.

" 'Ey, Sandy-kun us girls, should do a zheme (theme) costume" Said Bijou

"Awesome idea, Bijou-kun, hey Pashmina-kun, what do you like think? Pashmina?" Said Sandy

Pashmina was in the room, yes, but she stopped paying attention long ago.

Pashmina had been looking outside and saw a lovely white cat with light brown spots, and bright sapphire eyes.

Pashmina has been wanting another cat, to keep her other cat, Darley (My poor old cat, may he rest in peace) company. She was hoping it was a girl.

"Pashmina!" Yelled Sandy, in Pashmina's ear

"WHAT!" Yelled Pashmina, in Sandy's face

"Ohiyo." Said Sandy( a lot people have told me that it means good morning, but it will mean hi in this story)

"Uhh…" Pashmina looked back outside but the cat was gone, she became frustrated, but shook it off. "Ohiyo."

"So, were you like listening to what Bijou-kun was saying?" Asked Sandy

"Umm…No, Gomen (I'm sorry) what were you saying?" Asked Pashmina

"I vas just zaying zhat ve girls, zhould do a zheme costume." Said Bijou

"Hoi (hey) great idea, what theme should we do?" Asked Pashmina

They thought for a moment, then Sandy got an idea.

"I know, we could like do a theme from that old anime show (ironic, their an anime, and they watch anime) Sailor Moon." Said Sandy (Yes, I love that anime, I wish they never cancelled it)

"Zou know zhat is a good idea. Ve could been be ze Zailor scouts." Said Bijou, getting very excited

"Yeah, but there like only us three (Pepper is not in the clubhouse this moment, and Penelope is not in on the conversation) there are 6 sailors plus Mini Moon" Said Sandy

Pashmina thought for a moment, then saw Penelope and told her to come over.

"Hoi, Penelope-chan, do you have an idea for a costume?" Asked Pashmina

"No, sadly I don't. I can't think of a single costume idea. Why?" Asked Penelope

"Because, the girls and I are going to do a theme costume, and Sandy-kun thought of doing Sailor Moon characters, but we need more girls. You interested?" Asked Pashmina

"You bet! That sounds fun, who can I be?" Asked Penelope

"Will figure that out later, but we need more girls. Hoi Maxine-san, you what to be part of our theme?" Asked Sandy

"G-Gomen, Sandy-san, but my grandma already made my costume, and I can't say no to it." Said Maxine, then mumbled, "even tough I don't what to wear it."

"Zo, vhat is zour grandma make zou be?" Asked Bijou

"A…cowgirl." Said Maxine, as her head fell down in depression

"What's wrong with that, you'll make a great cowgirl." Said Pashmina

"It's just not what I wanted to be, but my grandma begged, I finally gave in." Said Maxine

All the girls smiled at Maxine, telling her that it was going to be okay, and that there was always next year.

"We should ask Pepper-kun." Said Pashmina

"Good idea, we should maybe ask Sparkle-san?" Said Sandy, All the girls looked at her weird. "She might be desperate?"

"Apparently, zo 're ve." Said Bijou, very casually

Everyone started laughing

The guy-hams were watching the girls in their own little world

"Wonder what their going to be for Halloween?" Asked Hamtaro

"Will asked them later, but first we need to figure out are costume." Said Boss

" I over heard the girls saying that they were doing a theme costume, (Stalker! Panda's a Stalker! Lucky Ryo gets hit over the head by a hammer, cursory of Panda, just kidding. He he…) maybe we should do that?" Said Panda

"Like what?" Asked Stan

They thought for a moment (this is the longest any guy can hold a thinking position)

"I know, what if we do a monster theme?" Said Dexter

"A monster theme?" Said every guy

"Yeah like old movie monsters, Halloween is suppose to be scary after all.' Said Dexter

"Ya know, I kinda like the sound of it." Said Howdy

"Alright then, let's get to work." Said Boss, as he began to write out costume ideas

"But guys, I really wanted to be a pirate." Said Hamtaro

"And I wanted to be a jack-o-latern." Said Cappy

"Then you guys do that, and will do the monster theme." Said Boss, not looking from his paper, as the other ham-guys joined in

Both Hamtaro and Cappy had big anime sweat drops, and sighed out little white mushroom things

3 days to Halloween

Stan was locked in his room, sorting out through a pile of stuff.

"Toilet paper, check."

"Spray string, check."

"Scary noise maker, check."

"Fake, but real-looking bat, check."

"Water balloons, empty for now, check"

A knock came at Stan's door.

"Stan, can I come in?" It was his mom

"Not now Kaa-san (It's the short version for mom), I'm doing my homework!" Yelled Stan, from behind the door

"Oh, okay then, better finish up, it almost time for school." Said Stan's Kaa-san

"Got it"

'_Stan doing homework, on his own free will. I mean Stan keeps his grades up but we have to yelled at him to do it.' _Thought Stan's Kaa-san

"I don't trust him." Said Stan's Kaa-san

"Nether do I, but that doesn't stop him." Said Sandy, as she walked to her room

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, whip cream, check."

Same day

Bijou and Pashmina, along with Penelope went to see Pepper, to see if she wanted to be part of their theme.

She did

"You bet, who can I be?" Asked Pepper

"Will have to wait on that till Sandy-kun's around." Said Pashmina, then Sparkle came walking up.

"Hoi, where's preppy tomboy loser? (she means Sandy)" Asked Sparkle rudely

"Sparkle-san, if zou 're going zo make fun of us, please make up smaller names, Merci." Said Bijou

Sparkle fumed, while Pashmina, Penelope, and Pepper giggled

"So, what are you doing?" Asked Sparkle

"Making plans for Halloween, what are you going to be?" Asked Penelope

"Well, so glad you asked, I'm going to be a teen singing sensation." Said Sparkle, as she struck a pose

They looked at her odd

"What?" Asked Sparkle

" 'Ren't zou zhat 'ready?" (Translation: aren't you that already) Asked Bijou

"Well, yeah, but…" Started Sparkle

"But nothing, Sparkle-san, do you want to join our theme costume, were doing Sailor Moon." Said Pashmina

Sparkle didn't want to say it, but she was a big fan of Sailor Moon, but if she said yes, they might get suspicions, might as well humor them.

"Well, you can stop begging," At this moment, Pashmina, Bijou, Penelope, and Pepper were have a hard time trying to control their laughter. " I'll join you all, in your baka (stupid, also means idiot) gathering. But iie (no) Trick-or-Treating!" Said Sparkle

"We don't do that any more, right girls! Girls?" Said Pepper, a little surprised by the reaction she was not getting.

"Vell, I always go vith 'amtaro-chan, zhen ve trade candy 'fterwards, like a zradition." Said Bijou, blushing from the look Pepper was giving her

"I rarely get candy, and this is the only time Pashmina-neesan (I know that Penelope said chan for Pashmina in the earlier chapters but neesan means older (sister) sibling so there!) let's me have it in massive quantities." Said Penelope

"And I always take Penelope-chan, it is also a tradition." Said Pashmina

"I'm hoping Sandy-san is sane." Said Sparkle, but Pepper was thinking it

"Yes, but come on Sparkle-san, we need you in our theme, let us Trick-or-Treat for one block, then the rest of the night is yours." Said Penelope

"Sigh… Fine." Said Sparkle. "So what part do I play?"

"Come zo zee clubhouse, 'fter school, vill zalk about eet zhen." Said Bijou

Later at the clubhouse…

"Would a spider be considered a monster?" Asked Panda

"Hai (Yes), Their scary enough!" Said Oxnard

With the girls…

"What! Why do I have to be Sailor Moon!" Yelled Sandy

(Okay you all out their might be confused why I want Sandy to be Sailor Moon, keep read it will all make sence)

"I don't know the Sailors fit our personalities" Said Pashmina

"How so?" Asked Sandy

"Well for example, Bijou-kun is going to be Sailor Mercury because…" Started Pashmina but was cut off by an angry Bijou

"Vait a minute! I zhought I vas going zo be Zailor Venus? Vhy do I 'ave to be Zailor Mercury?" Asked Bijou

"Well, Bijou-kun, you the smartest girl in this whole group, no wait, scratch that in the whole school, and so is Sailor Mercury in the show." Said Pashmina

Bijou blushed. "No I'm not."

They all gave her a look, then Pepper asked. "Bijou-kun, how many neck bones does a giraffe have?"

"Zee 'ame number as us, 7." Said Bijou, without really thinking

(About the giraffes have the same number of neck bones as us, it true. I know it is a weird question but it's something I know, that's true! Yeah! I'm smart )

Then Bijou blushed in an embarrassed way.

"Okay, I guess I'll be Sailor Mercury." Said Bijou

"That's great and all but I don't understand why I have to be Sailor Moon!" Said Sandy, a little angry

"I don't know okay! Just do it Sandy-kun, and I'll get you a great gift for every birthday and Christmas, for the next 2 years." Begged Pashmina (and when I say begged, I mean on her hands and knees)

"Alright. But they better be good gifts." Said Sandy, in a half joking, half threating way.

Back with the boys…

Stan came bursting into the clubhouse, carrying a big bag full of…well it was…umm I don't even know.

Stan made a hand gustier (No not that one, you rude weirdoes out there) that told the guys to come over.

The ones that came over were Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Panda, Howdy, and Dexter

"What is it Stan-kun?" Asked Dexter

"Guys, I need some help, this bag is really heavy." Said Stan, as he still tried to carry the bag himself

"I don't trust him." Said Boss

"Nether does Sandy-kun but that doesn't stop him." Said Hamtaro

So they helped Stan carry the bag to the far corner away from the others

"So Stan-kun, what's in the bag?" Asked Howdy

"Things to pull off the best pranks for Halloween night." Said Stan, with a sly grin on his face

"I knew you come through Stan-kun." Said Howdy

"So, who wants to join me on my fabulous quest, to scare the living crap out of people." Said Stan, a little too happy

"Well, you can count me out, there's no way I'm going to get in trouble." Said Dexter

"It's your lost Dexter-kun, but your going to miss out on the greatest night rave of all time." Said Stan, again a little too happy

"Were not going to anything drastic, like kill a black cat or something?" Asked Oxnard, with worry in his voice

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Man, Oxnard-kun, I didn't know you were that sick." Said Stan

"No! I just heard on the news, that people kill black cats on Halloween." Said Oxnard

"We would never do anything like that." Said Hamtaro, as he put a reassuring hand on Oxnard's shoulder

"By the way Stan-kun, we won't do anything to cruel right?" Asked Hamtaro

"Of course not." Said Stan, then crossed his fingers. '_Expect the people we don't know.'_ Thought Stan with an evil glint in his eye that no one caught

"Then I'm in on this pranking quest, I'll be a little late though, I'm going Trick-or-Treating with Bijou-sep…I mean chan." Said Hamtaro, with a sweet but clueless smile on his face

"WHAT!" Yelled Boss, with a anger mark on his forehead and giving Hamtaro the look of death (btw Even though Boss yelled, he only yelled loud enough for all the guys to hear, not the girls)

"What? Oh give it up Boss-chan, must we go through the same thing every year? Every one in this clubhouse, that includes Sparkle-kun, Pepper-kun, and probably Maxine-san knows that me and Bijou-chan go Trick-or-Treating every year as a tradition, if you want to get mad at someone get mad at our kaa-sans (A/N: Hamtaro and Bijou's first Trick-or-Treating session was right after they were born, also Bijou was born in France, but came to Japan soon after)" Said Hamtaro, a little angry (for the fact, a little anger mark appeared on his forehead)

"But you know how I feel for her." Said Boss

"Does that have any right to disregard my feelings for her!" Said Hamtaro ( Or should Hamtaro's alter ego?)

"Huh" Was the only thing Boss could get out of his mouth (A/N: Boss does not know that Hamtaro likes Bijou, not that it would matter though, and is stunned because Hamtaro said a paragraph and a half, without be clueless and using big words)

'_Okay, that was weird. Moving on though.'_ Thought Oxnard

"Anyway… So Panda-kun you in?" Asked Stan

"Why do you need me?" Asked Panda, a little confused

Stan smirked, then put an arm around Panda's shoulder

"Panda-kun, Panda-kun we need you because you're the handyman, and we need you to help us." Said Stan, with pleading eyes

"Well…" Started Panda

"I'm ready to cry and beg." Said Stan, monotone

"Fine, I'll do it, just please…Stop." Said Panda

"Fare enough! Okay team, Operation: Halloween Fright Night is a go" Said Stan

(Lucky Ryo: Hey you plagiarizer, you can't name the operation after the chapter!)

AND…drum roll please.

Bum Bum buuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm.

(I know it sucked, it sucked ass)

HALLOWEEN! finally

That night…

The Hams met up at the clubhouse, at twilight, all dressed in their costumes. To decorate the clubhouse for the party later that night.

Costumes the hams were wearing: (and who's not there yet)

Hamtaro: Cool Johnny Depp Pirate (His costume was a basic pirate outfit striped shirt, beige pants, but had a big long trench coat on, and a cool pirate hat, and Hamtaro decided not to put a fake beard but lets his face get a little dirty giving him a tanned look) (not there)

Bijou: Sailor Mercury (White blouse with blue skirt, light blue boots, light blue bow on the front and blue collar, also has on white gloves rimmed blue, and a gold headband with a blue stone on her forehead. She also let her hair down, so no bows, it short just like Sailor Mercury) (Not there)

Oxnard: Ghost (Just a white sheet, with cut out holes for Oxnard's eyes and ham-ears. And under the sheet he had on skeleton looking hand gloves)

Boss: Werewolf (Has wolf ears and a wolf tail, and glued fur to his arms, and has claws)

Pashmina: Sailor Venus (White blouse with a light orange skirt, powder blue bow on the front, and light orange collar, has white gloves on lined orange, and light orange strappy heels. Gold headband with orange stone. Pashmina has her hair down like she usually has it but has a bright red bow on the back of her head, and interestedly enough, not a pink scarf in sight) (not there)

Sandy: Sailor Moon (White blouse, with a blue skirt, reddish-pinkish bow on the front, blue collar, light pink boots, and white gloves lined pink, also has a gold headband but instead of a stone she has a gold moon on it. Sandy dyed her hair blonde the kind of dye that washes out right away and said her I.Q. went down 20 percent and received a chase around the room by Pashmina and a yell from Bijou and put excentions in to have pigtails) (Not there)

Stan: Freddy Cougar (Red and white striped shirt, green pants, gloves that had on fake, long claws, and light brown hat and had a couple of fake scars on his face. BTW: he also had an evil look on his face)

Howdy: Mummy (Just wrapped himself in dirty toilet paper, all around his body, but leaving one eye exposed. (A/N: Very lazy with his costume)

Dexter: Vampire (Put on a big long black cloak, and fake fangs, also slicked his hair back)

Penelope: Sailor Mini Moon (White blouse, with light pink bow, and a light pink skirt, white gloves lined pink, and light pink boots A/N: AHHH! The pink it burns! and she put on a pink wig and styled it like Sailor Mini Moon just two big pigtails really) (Not there)

Cappy: Jack-o-Latern (Body is a big pumpkin with a face, and his hat is the pumpkin stem) (This one is lame) (not there)

Pepper: Sailor Jupiter ( White blouse with light pink bow, and green skirt, green collar, white gloves lined green, and green boots that go to the ankle. Her hair is out of her braids, and in a high ponytail, with green berates.)

Snoozer: Frankenstein (Not much to his costume but the bolts on the side on his neck.) (They did care much about Snoozers outfit, but they wanted him to feel welcome)

Maxwell: Scary Scarecrow (Yellow plaid shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, straw hat, and scary pumpkin mask.) (not there)

Sparkle: Sailor Mars (Again white blouse, red skirt, red collar, white gloves lined red, red high heels, and a dark purplish-blackish bow. She also wearing a wig, long and black.) (not there)

Panda: Spider (His body is the body, and his head is the head, also his arms are connected to the other arms, so when he moved, the others moved.)

Maxine: Cowgirl (Black long sleeved blouse, with dark blue jeans, and boots, and a black cowboy hat lined white.) (simple, but I like it) (not there)

Jingle: Rockstar (This was a last minute costume, and so I have no idea what Jingle should wear, probability what he always wears, the only thing that is different is his guitar, which is now a electric guitar.)

(A/N: Argg…I'm such a loser!)

At the clubhouse…

Stan was getting the pranks set up so when someone walked through the door, something would hit them, and it would be different each time…

Panda was helping Stan build the catapults (And when I say helped I mean Panda was doing all the work)

"So Panda-kun, you like positive this is going to work, dude?" Asked Stan, very anxious

"Yes Stan-kun, for like the thousandth time it will work. As long as you shut the door each time." Said Panda

"How come?" Asked Oxnard, coming into the conversation.

"Because the catapult is suppose to fling stuff every time someone opens the door, and if the door is left open, stuff will keep being flung." Said Panda

"God, Panda-kun how did you get so smart?" Asked Oxnard

"Don't know? I think it came with the white hair. By the way, Stan-kun who are you planning to fling stuff at?" Asked Panda

"Well, two people really. Sparkle-san, and Maxwell-kun." Said Stan

"Why them?" Asked Boss

"Well, Sparkle-san bugs the living daylights out of me, and…" But Stan was cut off.

"You're just mad, because Sparkle-kun dumped you over the summer." Said Howdy

"No, I'm not. When did I like say I was ever mad at her?" Asked Stan, hotly

"Quote "I like can not believe Sparkle-kun, would dump me for lamo Hamtaro-kun, who will never go for her anyway, like no one dumps the Stan-man, I'm like so pissed." close quote" Said Boss

"Do I say like that much? Well she deserve it anyways no one here likes her, am I right?" Asked Stan

They mumbled, say the Stan was right.

"And Maxwell-kun, because he better, like treat my sis right, you know?" Said Stan, but then heard laugher

"What?"

"Aww, Stanny cares for his little sister (Sandy is technically 2 minutes younger than Stan) HAHAHAHA" Taunted Boss

"Well you should care." Said Stan

"Yeah, ok but one thing." Said Boss

"What?" Asked Stan

"Only child here, everyone is an only child." Said Boss

"Well, Pashy-babe will agree with me, since Penelope-chan is like her sis, but then again she will agree with me on anything." Said Stan, being very smug

"Iie, not going to happen, Pashmina-chan will only agree with me." Said Dexter

"You crazy Dexter, Pashmina-hime ( means princess) will only agree with me." Said Howdy

(This part it really doesn't matter who's talking)

"No me!"

"No me"

"Iie"

"Iie"

"Hyah"

Then Howdy and Dexter started to attack each other.

Stan started to smile and laugh.

"Do you love watching them kill each other, or something?" Said Panda, as he and Oxnard tried to stop Howdy from biting Dexter's head.

"Well, I usually don't agree with ether of them, but Howdy-kun is right, Pashmina-kun is a hime." Said Jingle, off in his own world (I don't know if it okay to say a Japanese suffix as a normal word, but I will be doing that in my story.)

During this moment, Boss walked over to Stan.

"Stan-kun I want you to do me a fave?" Said Boss

"Sure, Big Boss, what's up?" Said Stan

Boss stopped for a moment wondering if he should take that Big Boss, as a complement or an insult, but he shrugged it of for now.

"I want you to bean Hamtaro-chan with whip cream when he gets here." Said Boss

" Why? But you know, I haven't see Hamtaro-kun all day, where is he?" Asked Stan

"He's Trick-or-Treating with Bijou-chan." Said Boss, with a big angry mark on his forehead

"Oh that's why, well gomen Boss-kun but not going to happen." Said Stan, very calmly

"What! Why not?" Asked Boss

"Because, Akamaru (If anyone forgot it means red, and it's Stan nickname for Hamtaro) is my friend, and I don't plan to prank him." Said Stan

"I got 5000 yen (that's roughly 50 dollars) with your name on it." Said Boss, trying to bribe Stan

"Like I said not going to happen." Said Stan

(A/N: It's Stan such a loyal friend)

"I'll buy your lunch for the next week." Said Boss

"Three." Said Stan

(Okay…)

"Two, take it or leave it." Said Boss

Stan thought about it.

"You got you're a deal and a pranker." Said Stan

(…Maybe not that loyal)

(I maybe making Boss and Stan seem mean to Hamtaro, but trust me it works out in the end)

Meanwhile with Hamtaro (this is when Boss is asking Stan to prank Hamtaro)

"Achoo!" Sneezed Hamtaro

'_Guess someone is planning the death of you.'_

"Quiet you" Hamtaro told himself

Hamtaro heard a knock at the door, he hoped his Kaa-san would get it

"Hamtaro! Bijou is at the door!" Yelled Hamtaro's Kaa-san

Hamtaro had a mini panic attack then calmed down a bit.

"Kyo, how do I look?" Asked Hamtaro

Kyo, his dog ( a husky) who was taking a nap, open one eye, and gave a satisfied bark.

"Awesome, see you later Kyo." Said Hamtaro, as he ran out of his room, and down the stairs

Sadly, for Hamtaro, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, his jaw dropped.

Hamtaro rarely saw Bijou with her hair down, except when they went swimming in summer, but when he did see it down, it was a treat for him.

Hamtaro felt a blush coming to his face and had never been so grateful that his face was dirty, so it covered most of the blush.

Bijou smiled, she knew that Hamtaro was surprised that her hair was down. At first she was fully against it being down, but now with the attention she was getting she didn't mind as much.

Bijou also felt her face becoming flushed, because Hamtaro had dirt on his face that made him look very tan, Bijou thought he look good.

"So Bijou-sep…chan, you ready to go?" Asked Hamtaro

"Oui, 'amtaro-chan, ve better get." Said Bijou

As they started to leave, Hamtaro's Kaa-san came rushing out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't not without a picture." Said Hamtaro's Kaa-san

"But…" But Hamtaro was cut off

"Come on, 'amtaro-chan one picture could 'urt." Said Bijou, as she smiled

Since Hamtaro couldn't resist that smile he agreed, and they both smiled, showing peace signs.

"Aww isn't that cute, you two make an adorable couple. Hamtaro, you and Bijou should go out on a real date, not just Trick-or-Treating…" Rambled Hamtaro's Kaa-san, about embarrassing stuff that a mother usually does.

"Ok! Sayonara Kaa-san!" Yelled a red face Hamtaro, with a bit of a confused Bijou behind him

Later…

"Hoi, gomen about my kaa-san, Bijou-chan." Said Hamtaro

"Eet is really ok 'amtaro-chan, zhe is very nice, even if zhe is a bit zilly." Said Bijou. "So do not fret."

Hamtaro smiled

"So ve 're off zo get candy." Said Bijou

"Yeah, then to the party at the clubhouse." Said Hamtaro

With Pashmina and Penelope + Cappy

They just left the 7th house, and both Penelope and Cappy had pillow cases full of candy

"Pashmina-niisan are y-you sure you don't w-want any." Said Penelope, offering Pashmina her candy

"I'm pretty sure." Said Pashmina

"I really don't mind sharing.' Said Penelope

"Aww, your so sweet. I may have a piece later." Said Pashmina

"Hoi, where is Sparkle-kun? I thought she was going to come with us?" Asked Cappy

"She said she was still working on her costume, and would meet us at the clubhouse later." Said Pashmina

"Well we better head there." Said Cappy as they walked to the clubhouse, stopping at the houses along the way.

With Sandy and Maxwell

Sandy and Maxwell where on there way to get Maxine and take her to the clubhouse

When they came on to Maxine's farm, there were some horse hoofs dried in the dirt.

'_Maxine must have gone riding today.'_ Thought Sandy, as Maxwell rang the doorbell

"Hoi guys." Said Maxine, as she came out of her house

"Hoi Maxine-san" Said Both Sandy and Maxwell

"Maxine, you will be back by your curfew, understood?" Said an older woman's voice from inside the house

"Hai, Baa-chan (I think it means grandma) I will be back by 11:00, sayonara!" Said Maxine, as she close the door

"Well, let's be off." Said Maxwell, as they walk towards the gate

"So, Maxine-san how was your ride today?" Asked Sandy

"Huh? I didn't ride today." Said Maxine

"But there're horse hoofs dried in the dirt, and they look pretty fresh, for being dried in the dirt." Said Sandy

Then a lone neigh was heard over by the pasture.

"Are there any horses in the pasture?" Said Maxwell, a little scared

"Iie." Said Maxine

They heard the neigh again, but this time closer.

"I'm like out of here." Said Sandy, running out of the gate

"Allow me to assist you" Said Maxwell, following her

Maxine stayed behind long enough to see, a glimpse of the horse. Pure white, with the longest mane and tail Maxine had ever seen. And when it realized that Maxine was looking right at it, it ran with such speed.

"Sayonara, Phantom horse, hope to see you soon." Said Maxine, as she ran after Sandy and Maxwell, and yelling thing like. "This is so cool" and "guys wait up"

Back at the clubhouse, but with Hamtaro and Bijou

"We really got a lot of candy." Said Hamtaro, holding up his full pillow sack

"Oui ve did. Vhen ve get zo zee clubhouse, if no one is zhere, ve should see vhat ve got." Said Bijou

"Great idea. Looks like were here." Said Hamtaro, as he put his hand on the door knob

Inside the clubhouse

"I hear Hamtaro-kun. Ohiyo 5000 yen and Boss buy me lunch." Said Stan

"But I hear Bijou-chan, I don't want her to get hit." Said Boss

"Too late" Said Panda

As Hamtaro open the door, one of the catapults, flung whip cream into Hamtaro's face, and a little on Bijou, but not much.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Bijou

"WTF is going on!" Yelled Hamtaro "Stan-kun I thought your pranks weren't going to be cruel and more importantly, I wasn't suppose to be pranked!"

"Well you see…" But Stan was cut off

" 'Amtaro, zou vere in zo this!" Yelled Bijou, her face showing all her anger

'_Hai! Bijou is mad at Hamtaro, and soon it will be sayonara Hamtaro, and ohiyo Boss' _Thought Boss, evilly as Hamtaro began to explain

"Well, Bijou-chan I didn't know I was going to be pranked, and I would never prank you." Bijou's face soften a bit, but not much. "And I thought we were only going to do harmless pranks, and mostly on Sparkle-kun…" Bijou stopped listening here, when she heard the words "prank" and "Sparkle" Bijou's angry face turn to a happy one in seconds, and started to laugh

"I 'ope zou 'ave a good prank for Sparkle-kun." Said Bijou

Hamtaro smiled, knowing he was safe

Boss, on the hand, his jaw was dropped

Then they heard the door open.

"Iie!" Yelled Everyone

"Huh" Said Pashmina, as she was hit with a ton of water balloons

"AHHHHHHH!" Yelled Pashmina, as she moved away from the door as quick as possible, only to have Penelope and Cappy come in.

"Pashmina, are you alrigh…AHHHH!" Yelled Cappy and Penelope at the same time, for they were hit by spray string

"What is going on here!" Yelled Penelope, which surprise everyone

"Who, in gods name, did this to me!" Yelled Pashmina

Everyone except Cappy and Penelope pointed to Stan

"Stan!" Yelled Pashmina, as she walked over to Stan and got in his face

"And to think, I was going to dance with you first, but not anymore." Said Pashmina

"You-were going to dance-with me?" Said Stan, very surprised

"Were, being the key word there." Said Pashmina, as she turned to walk away

"If I said I was sorry, would that help?" Asked Stan

"To keep our friendship, Hai. For me to dance with you, Iie." Said Pashmina, as she started to shiver

Jingle notice this and took off his jacket, and put it around Pashmina.

"Here you go Pashmina-hime, this should keep you warm."

'_That guy is stealing my pick up lines'_ Thought Howdy

Pashmina blushed at Jingle for him calling her a princess

"Arigatou Jingle-kun." Said Pashmina, and gave Jingle a friendly peck on the cheek, Jingle blushed a little

Then the door open again

"Stop!" Yelled everyone

"Wait why?" Said Maxwell as he was pummeled by toilet paper, making Howdy's mummy costume look cheap.

"Argg!" Yelled Maxwell, from under the toilet paper

"Maxwell-chan are you okay?" Asked Sandy, as Stan's scary noise maker went off right behind Sandy. Scaring the crap out of her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled Sandy, as she jumped into the air, and lucky Maxwell caught her

"Sandy, are you all right?" Asked a very concerned Maxwell

"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay." Said Sandy, with tears in her eyes, from being so scared

"Who did this!" Asked Sandy, with an evil sound in her voice

And again everyone except Maxwell pointed at Stan

"Stan…sleep with one eye open." Said Sandy, very mean like


	5. Halloween Fright Night part 2

I'm sorry for the confusion, but this damn computer of mine decided to not upload the last part of chapter 4.

So here's the end of chapter 4. And please review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And sadly, for Stan, the door opened again.

"Good lord, why?" Said Stan, to no one really.

"And Sparkle has arrived." Said Sparkle, as a fake but real looking bat flew from somewhere into Sparkle's hair

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Sparkle.

Everyone was holding in their laugh, but it was getting hard.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Yelled Sparkle

And Pashmina, being nice, went over to help Sparkle

As she got it out of her hair, Sparkle finally stop screaming, and took a good look at Pashmina.

"What happen to you?" Asked Sparkle

"Stan." Said Pashmina

"And you?" Asked Sparkle, to Hamtaro.

"Stan."

"Let me guess." Said Sparkle, to Cappy and Penelope

"Stan"

"And for me." Said Sparkle

"Stan." Said Everyone

Sparkle looked over at Stan, like she was going to murder him, when sweet Penelope cut in.

"Guys, lets not fight, these is suppose to be a party, which means this is suppose to be fun." Said Penelope

Sparkle's angry face disappeared and for the first time, the Hams saw a real smile on her face

"Then let's dance!" Yelled Sparkle

Then for like the thousand time that night, the door open, but Stan's bag of tricks was empty, so Maxine was safe.

"What the..?" Said Maxine, as she saw soaked hams, to whip cream covered hams. "I think I'm going to like Tokyo."

And they partied the night away.

Way later that night…

Everyone had gone home, especially Stan, who ran to lock himself in his room.

Pashmina and Sandy were walking home together. (their next door neighbors)

"Argg! When I get home, Stan-niisan is so dead." Said Sandy. Pashmina laughed not knowing what to say, when she saw it.

"Hoi, Sandy-kun look." Said Pashmina, as she pointed to a white cat with brown spots and bright blue eyes.

"It's just a cat." Said Sandy

"I know, but I've been seeing her lately. I think she's a stray, will you help me catch her?" Asked Pashmina

"Why?" Asked Sandy

"Darley has been lonely lately. I was thinking of getting another cat, and I think she's beautiful." Said Pashmina

"Sure, whatever." Said Sandy

So Pashmina tried to coax the cat towards her

"Here kitty, kitty. Meow, meow." Said Pashmina

The cat look at her like she was crazy, and ran off in the other direction.

"Hoi, come back here kitty!" Yelled Pashmina, as she chased the cat

"Pashmina-kun wait!" Yelled Sandy, as she chased after Pashmina

(Sure, chasing a stray cat will defiantly make it want to come to you.)

Pashmina, and Sandy chased the cat all the down to Tokyo shopping district, and as they passed Maxwell's favorite store, the book store. Pashmina saw the cat go through a cat size doggie door, next to a regular size door. Pashmina stuck her hand into the doggie… I mean cat door.

"Come here kitty. I won't hurt you." Said Pashmina

Then Pashmina heard the regular size door, click open.

(Btw Sandy lost Pashmina a little while ago)

"May I ask what are you doing?" Asked a deep male voice

Pashmina froze and was too embarrassed to look up, so she sort of bowed (she is on her knees) without looking up and apologized.

"Gomen nasi (I'm very sorry), I didn't mean to intrude. I was just following this cat…" Said Pashmina as polite as could.

"Do you mean this cat?" Asked the voice again. Pashmina spine tingled, his voice was so deep, she guess it was an adult.

Pashmina barely looked up, just enough to see his feet, and at his feet she saw the cat rubbing his legs affectionately.

Pashmina felt even more embarrassed. "Again, gomen, I didn't know she was owned."

"It's okay, no harm done. And stop bowing already, you do that to adults, not to someone that's about the same age as you. Makes me feel old." Said the voice, very calmly.

'_Same age?'_ Thought Pashmina, finally she got the courage to stand up fully and look all the way up.

Once again, Pashmina froze.

What she saw was a Human-ham, about her age, maybe a little older, but that's not what made her freeze.

He was very tall, about a head higher than her. He has sandy blonde hair, short like

Hamtaro's, with sandy blonde ham-ears. (His outfit is actually his Halloween costume, made with his regular clothes)

He is wearing black jeans (he usually wears dark blue) and a black no-sleeves shirt, which showed that he had muscular arms. (not body-builder, just slightly defied) But this is not what made her freeze.

(Btw he has antenna on his head. This is part of his costume, if any of you has played Kingdom Hearts, he's supposed to be a Heartless. If you've never played then he looks like a big black bug.)

It was his piercing amethyst eyes. He had a smile on his face, so his eyes were calm and warming.

Sadly, Pashmina couldn't find her voice.

The male blonde knew why.

"Ohiyo, anyone there?" He asked, in a joking matter

"Huh? Oh hehe." Said Pashmina, as she giggled nervously.

She felt stupid.

"It's okay I get it a lot." He said, his face dropped a little.

"Well since talking has become scarce, I'll be going now." He said matter-of-factly, as he started to shut the door.

(Sorry if that seems cruel, but you know why he's like that in the next chapter.)

"Wait I didn't get your…" he shut door. "name." Said Pashmina, as she went into a dazed trance. That she didn't even notice Sandy come up behind her.

"There you are. Man you run like really fast. Hoi, did you catch the cat?" Asked Sandy, then she notice that Pashmina wasn't talking.

"Hoi, you okay?" Asked Sandy, very concerned

"Sandy-kun…" Started Pashmina in quiet voice, then. "I think, I've met the hottest guy on the face of the planet!" Yelled Pashmina, blushing a very bright, that is classified brighter than red.

"Ooh. Do tell." Said Sandy, very calmly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was evil, and this part was the only important part. Otherwise it was completely pointless.

I'm not very happy with part 1 or 2, I only made this to bring the new human-ham into the story. And sorry but won't be telling his name till chapter 5

And I would like to say, that when I updated part one it was on very special day.

I updated on September 9th which happens to be my birthday

It was sad but funny, I expected to get reviews that said happy birthday, or something about the new ham, but I didn't get any. And I was like "what is going on". then I was bored on the internet so I read my story, then notice it ended in the middle.

I yelled and screamed in anger for about 10 minutes.

But now it done. Hope you like the complete version.

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W!

Sayonara, once again suckers!


	6. Newbie

Here comes chapter 5.

And the last chapter was not chapter 5 it was part 2 of chapter 4

I was told in a review, that my knowledge of Japanese suffixes were wrong.

So now girls will be chan, boys will be kun, people they barley know are san

And good morning will be ohiyo, while konnichiwa is hello.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky Ryo: Okay, Hamtaro do the disclaimer.

Hamtaro: The what now?

Lucky Ryo: The disclaimer

Hamtaro: Okay… and the claimer is?

Lucky Ryo: Dis-Claimer! Disclaimer!

Hamtaro: And?

Lucky Ryo: It means I don't own you.

Hamtaro: You don't own me?

Lucky Ryo: (being dramatic) Sadly, no I don't.

Hamtaro: Then why I'm I tied up to this chair?

Lucky Ryo: I have my reasons, now I need you to say it.

Hamtaro: Okay! Lucky Ryo does not own me. Even though I'm tied up to a chair.

Lucky Ryo: Close enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Newbie

At Amamiya High, Hamtaro found himself rushing into his classroom by the time the second bell had rung.

Bing bong bung (that's how I picture how the bell would sound)

"Ohiyo everyone!" Yelled Hamtaro, not loud but loud enough for everyone to hear.

But then Hamtaro notice that his sensei (teacher) wasn't there yet.

"Could ya be like any louder Akamaru?" Asked Stan, rubbing his ears as if they hurt, but was being fake.

"When are you going to stop calling me Akamaru?" Asked Hamtaro

"Never, because you do have red hair, and it just works." Said Stan, being vague

"Anyway, is Mayu-sensei not here yet?" Asked Hamtaro

(Mayu-sensei is the only teacher that will keep re-appearing)

"Hai, Hamtaro-kun, but remember it's a Monday, she's always late on Mondays." Said Pashmina

Then Hamtaro heard snoring behind him. At first he thought Snoozer came to school, then as he turned around, he saw Maxine's head flat on her desk, lightly snoring.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Hamtaro

"Don't know, I thought I was going to be the first here like always." Said Boss "But when I got here, she was already here, sleeping. I was going to wake her up, but it was early, it thought she was just tired."

"But ve all 'ave been very loud, 'nd zhe 'as barley moved." Said Bijou

Hamtaro out his bag down by his desk, walked over to Maxine and shook her just a little

"Maxine, wake up." Said Hamtaro very softly

(Since they have know Maxine for a while, now they just say her name normally except they girls who call her chan)

But as soon as Hamtaro touched her, her eyes snapped open, jumped up a little frantic, and grabbed a video camera from god barely knows where.

"What! Is the baby here! What did I miss!" Shouted Maxine

"Man, Maxine where's the fire?" Said Stan, again doing the fake plugging his ears thing.

"Oh, I'm at school? When did I get here?" Asked Maxine

"Don't know. But it must have been pretty early, since you were here before me." Said Boss

Maxine stayed silent.

"So what baby were you talking about?" Asked Pashmina "Is someone in your family going to have a baby?"

"Well, sort of. More like a horse, remember Esuna?" Asked Maxine

The girls nodded their heads, the guys were a little more confused.

(A/N: Only the girls have ridden at Maxine's farm, and it's been a while since.)

"Well she ready in any day. And we have been taking shifts, at night. So I've barely been getting any sleep, that's why I'm so tried (Maxine yawns here). But I don't care, I can't wait till this baby is born that I've been to excited to sleep." Said Maxine, but then yawns soon after.

"More like, to excited to sleep, at night." Said Sandy

"You love horses that you should pretty much be one your self." Said Pashmina

"Hoi, we should start calling you horse-san." Said Howdy, make another one of his weird jokes.

Maxine laugh sarcastically, but was a little flattered.

"I second that notion, I don't want to be the only one with a nickname. I really don't want this nickname anyway." Said Hamtaro

Stan came over to Hamtaro and gave him a playful push.

"Too bad Akamaru, you will always be Akamaru." Said Stan

"Which Bijou-san over there, will be frenchie-san." Laughed a voice from the back, but they already knew who it was.

(Sparkle's minions…I mean friends, won't have any names so they will be know as number 1 and/or number 2)

"Ahh, what a wonderful thing to say Sparkle!" Laughed Number 1, with

stars in her eyes

"You're the best, Kirakira! (I heard it means glitter and/or sparkle)" Said (no shouted) Number 2, jumping in a weird anime way, that her ankles are up to her ass (ever notice that?)

"Just listen to my nickname, it has such a beautiful ring to it." Said Sparkle, fanning her self in a fake way.

"Yeah, some nickname, when it pretty much mean the same thing as your real name, in another language." Said Sandy, nonchalantly

This made everyone burst out laughing, except Pashmina, and Bijou who giggled quietly to be polite, and Maxine who laughed but had a confused look on her face.

Then the door open, and an older Human-ham came in.

She has thin long platinum blonde hair, that is tied in to a small ponytail, with blonde ears. Blue eyes and a small beauty mark on her cheek. The only thing that was interseting was that she was wearing a collared shirt and a pair of blue jeans, not a dress like most of the female teachers wear.

(Sound familiar? If not, I copied her from Fruits Basket, she the teacher that keep reappearing in the story, same looks and same name, the only difference was the ears. I thought she would be best)

"Alright Everybody! Sit down. And Sparkle stop Number 2 from jumping like that!" Yelled Mayu-sensei

Sparkle made Number 2 stop jumping by snapping her fingers, in which she and Number 1 when to their seats without a word, along with everyone else. Except Stan and Hamtaro (who was being held back by Stan)

"Stan get to your seat." Said Mayu-sensei, calmly

"Well what if I don't want to!" Said Stan, forcefully

'_Stan, are you nuts or something?'_ Thought Hamtaro

"I'll ask one more time, get to your seat." Said Mayu-sensei, getting annoyed that she had an anime vain popping out.

"I'm not going to, there's nothing you can do to change my mind. And Hamtaro is here to back me up." Said Stan, smugly

"I don't know you." Said Hamtaro, knowing that he was going to get a beating.

"Nothing I can do about it eh? Well, what I can do is dye that hair of yours black at any time." Said Mayu-sensei, creepy-ish, but oddly very calmly.

Stan covered his hair with his hands and ran to desk as fast as he could, praying to kami (god) that nothing would happen to his luscious hair (his words not mine, even though I wrote them)

Hamtaro was confused so he didn't move, he wasn't really sure if he could move

Mayu-sensei gave him a glare and said. "That goes for you too Akamaru."

Hamtaro through his hands into the air, rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering how his teacher knew that is his nickname (though he doesn't like it) and went to his desk.

(if your wondering where they are sitting it kind of is like this…

Sparkle and her cronies…I mean gal-pals are in the back with two others who we don't care about and an empty seat,

Pashmina, Howdy, and Jingle who's not here at the moment are in the next row with three others.

The 4th row has Oxnard and Boss, with four others.

The third row has Bijou next to Stan, two people, and two extra seats.

The second row has only Hamtaro, but is in front of Stan, four people, and a seat at the very end.

And lastly the first row had Maxwell and Sandy who were right next to each other, three people and Maxine on the end. Panda, Dexter, Cappy, Pepper, and Penelope are not in this class)

(Sorry that was so confusing, but I have my reason for you to know all this, anyway back to the story)

"Now that my headache has died down," she said, rubbing her temples. "I have some news for everyone. We have a new student."

Outside the classroom (Were going back in time a little to where Mayu-sensei had just enter the room)

A young blonde male human-ham was leaning on the wall right outside the classroom, after his sensei told him to wait.

(Give you three guess who it is? Though you may not know his name)

(But I do!!! MWAAAAHHHH!!!)

He went deep into thought, thinking back to this morning.

_Flashback mode _(may be a little confusing)

_The young blonde started to leave to go to his new school, slowly_

_He thought that if he moved slowly, he would be late for school, they would kick him out and then he could go back to his old home._

_He rolled his eyes at the thought, like that was going to happen._

_He was half way out the door, when someone stop him, by putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_You didn't think you were going without my talk were you?" Said an older voice_

_He was an older human-ham in his mid 60s, he had the same color hair as the younger one but was way lighter from age, ham-ears the same color, and is wearing a beige kimono that is covering most of his body, for the fact he is very small. He is actually the same height as the younger one. He had wrinkles etched into his face from old age, but a big smile on his face, and his eyes were closed like Howdy (since their closed we don't know the color but their light blue)_

"_Was going to try." Said the blonde, sarcastically _

_The older one gave him a glare. The blonde didn't flinch once._

_The older one sighed. "I know your not happy that we moved here, it must be really hard for you to leave Osaka, and having to go to three different school in the last couple months, but…" Said the older one but the blonde started talking at the same time as him_

"_You need to understand that we moved for a reason not. To. Destroy." Said the blonde/ older one, the older one stopped talking while the blonde, who stop along with him was being sarcastic._

"_Go on. We haven't hit the part about my parents and you saying that I may make friends in this new town." Said the blonde _

"_Very cute." Said the older one, also being sarcastic_

_The blonde just smirked, in a nonchalant way_

"_Please do this one thing for me, please do not try to get yourself kick out." Said the older one_

"_I didn't do it purposely the last couple of times." Said the blonde, his eyes in a downcast _

"_Just please, if I get better from the place here, it will be easier on us." He said _

_The blonde closed his eyes and drop his head . He stayed like that for a long time then said. "I understand, Jiisama. (I think it means grandfather)"_

_End Flashback mode_

The blonde snap out of his flashback, when Mayu-sensei stuck her head out the door and said

"You can come in now."

She stuck her head back into the room, and the blonde followed suit, but not before saying. "Well I may have promised Jiisama, not to get myself kicked out, didn't promise to not toy with them." He said, smirking.

At this time, most of the hams were talking when Mayu-sensei stuck her out.

Hamtaro was thinking about the new student, and hoping they could be friends

(He's so sweet)

Boss was hoping the new student was a girl, so that way she couldn't steal Bijou.

(Yes, he is loyal to Bijou)

Bijou was hoping for a transfer student from her country, so that she have someone to talk to in French.

Stan was hoping for a girl too, for two reasons, one to flirt with, and two since it's not a guy, she won't flirt with others.

Sandy was hoping for any gender, as long as, she wasn't too girly/or he wasn't egotistical

Maxwell was hoping for an A student. (I don't why? he just does)

Pashmina was wondering could it be?

Maxine was asleep.

And Sparkle thought it better not be a girl or an ugly guy (coughshallowlosercough)

Number 1 and 2 agreed (coughbrownnoserscough)

(Sparkle was thinking that, what did they do? Agree with their brains?)

Well their questions and hopes were answered.

In came a young sandy blonde 'bout 16 or 17, his hair short and a little messy, and sandy blonde ham-ears with three gold earrings. His outfit a black sleeveless shirt under a black trench coat with a red dragon sewn on the back, dark blue jeans, and a spiked necklace and spiked bracelets.

And of course those amethyst eyes. Since he was not happy about being in school, his face was set into a scowl, giving his eyes a fierce, yet wild look.

"Students, I would like to introduce our new student, (Here it comes the moment you all have been waiting for! well some of you) Spike Takahashi (I have finally said his name!)" Said Mayu-sensei, feeling like she was Smokey the Bear

Here was the reaction of the class.

Hamtaro, being clueless, smiled at Spike

Boss started to bite his nails in anxiety then looked over at Bijou who loved Hamtaro with all her heart, could help but have a light blush on her face.

This made Boss stop biting his nails and started to go on to his hands.

Stan was worried at first, then thought he may be valuable.

Sandy also blushed and took her hand and wiped her mouth to make sure there was no drool, but then see look over at Maxwell, and thought, '_He may have sex appeal, but Maxwell is way better' _

Maxwell looked over at Sandy really quickly and saw her blushing, then had a twinge is his chest, that he didn't recognized from the millions of medical books he has read.

Pashmina jaw dropped to the ground. (for obvious reasons)

Maxine has gone into a light snore

And Sparkle had a look of killer intent, with hearts in her eyes (I can barely image that), while Number 1 and Number 2, for the first time, in history of my Hamtaro fan-fic, looked like they were going to maul Sparkle, also with hearts in their eyes.

(If you are a Fruit Baskets fan, like me, remember the part, in the book or the anime the Prince Yuki fan club on valentines day were going give Yuki chocolates, the look they have in their eyes is the same as Sparkle and Number 1 and 2.)

Spike made a quick assessment of the room.

(not going to use anyone's names here, so you're going to have to guess. I'll make it easy though)

He saw a guy-ham with two-tone hair, smiling at him very kindly. Spike lifted his eyebrow as in, _you've got to be kidding me with that smile'_

He saw a kid with light brunette hair, and a bit of an overbite look at him with envy in his eyes

He saw a rough looking kid with messed up ears, that was biting his hand almost off

'_Okay that just weird?!' _He thought, but then kept seeing him glancing towards a girl with almost pure white hair, who had a light blush. Spike then figured it out

'_Like I would.' _Thought Spike

Then he saw a brunette glaring at him. '_Ooh, jealous much.'_

Then he saw a blonde gaping at him, he recognized her from Halloween Night, he gave her a small smile, very small. For the fact he thought she was a little cute.

(No! this will not be a Spike+Pashmina paring story.)

Lastly he saw only a tuff a gray-sliver hair, at first he was confused, then realized it was a girl sleeping soundly on her desk.

"This must be one kuso boring class" He whispered, but Mayu-sensei heard him

"What did you say?!" Asked Mayu-sensei, with a vain popping out

"I said, this must be one kuso boring class." Said Spike, acting like he said nothing.

Stan, Hamtaro, and Oxnard started to snigger. Mayu-sensei gave them the look of death, as her head turned slowly towards them. They thought they actually heard her neck creak.

"Mr. Kuragi, Mr. Uzumaki, and Mr. Kakashi, would you kindly stop Your SNIKERING AND SHUT THE HELL UP, OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE WORST DETENTION OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Mayu-sensei, so loud that everyone cringed, everyone except Spike. He just stood there with his eyes closed.

"Now , Mr. Takahashi, are you suggesting my teaching skills are boring?!" Asked Mayu-sensei

"Well, from the looks of it, some are starting to doze off." Said Spike, with no emotion, pointing towards a sleep ham-girl

Just as Mayu-sensei was about to wake up Maxine with a deafening yell, the door slid open to revel…

"Gomen, I'm late man, I just got lost on the road of life, it happen to be a forked road." Said Jingle snapping his fingers to some unknown beat.

Stan, Maxwell, and Howdy all said liar under their breaths.

Mayu-sensei had another vain popping out of head, and was shaking with anger

"Mr. Asari, Take Your Seat, You Will Be Staying After School!" Yelled Mayu-sensei

"Chill, you should take yoga or something, you seem very stressed." Said Jingle, like he didn't know why she was mad, and started to walk over to his seat.

Mayu-sensei, started to go for his neck, then stopped trying her best to calm down.

Then she went over to the bookcase that was full of very heavy books.

(she is also an English teacher)

She looked for a moment, then grabbed a giant dictionary, and went over to Maxine's desk.

Everyone (even Spike) watched her carefully, ready encase something happened.

What Mayu-sensei did was lift the book high into the air, and slammed it down on Maxine's desk.

Maxine woke with a start, and a high pitch scream.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Maxine, her scream died down after she realized what happen.

"Miss Daidouji (Maxine's last name, forgot to mention -.-;) May I ask, what are you doing?" Asked Mayu-sensei

"I guess I was sleeping, Gomen Nasi, Mayu-sensei!" Said Maxine, red from embarrassment, and looking down at her desk.

" Miss Daidouji, I don't approve sleeping in class, even if this is just home room. Gomen but you will have to stay after class." Said Mayu-sensei, very kindly, for the fact Maxine was one of her favorite students.

"But…I…It's just." Maxine stopped, she couldn't think of anyway to explain, Mayu-sensei, that there was no way for her to stay after school, at this time.

She felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, it wasn't a big deal. But she is an A+ Student, and her Obaa-chan would be very upset.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Spike, staring down the sensei, yet with a smug look on his face.

"Hoi, it's not her fault that your class is so boring, and even if it isn't, and I will be the judge of that. I have third period English with you. She may have had a rough night, ever think of that?!" Said Spike

Maxine couldn't believe it, someone she didn't even know was defending her. She felt very special and was very flattered.

"Can't really say anything for the guy with the Mohawk." Said Spike, nonchalantly

"It's okay, my brother, it's okay." Said Jingle, putting up a peace sign.

Mayu-sensei rubbed her temples, and gave up

"Forget it, I have a monster headache, and I wouldn't be able to handled any of you. I'll let you go with a warning." Said Mayu-sensei

"That's cool, that's cool." Said Jingle, very laid back like.

"Mr. Takahashi, there is a seat behind Miss Daidouji, that will be your seat." Said Mayu-sensei, as she sat at her desk, and supposedly passed out.

Spike turned to go to his desk, but Maxine stopped him.

He looked at her as she quietly says. "A-arigatou."

He didn't say anything, but his mouth moved. Maxine didn't catch it though

What his mouth form though was the word. " Doitashimashite (You're welcome)". And took his seat behind Maxine, staying quiet for the rest of the class

(Which wasn't hard for the fact, there was like one minute left for the class)

Later at lunch…

All the ham-hams were sitting at their table having their lunches, some were already done and sitting on top of the tables.

(They eat lunch outside, also Pashmina, Cappy, Penelope, Hamtaro, and Maxine are done eating)

They were all watching Spike, sitting across the yard, reading. They were wondering if he actually ate.

"I think he's probably an alien, who crash landed on Halloween, and now is stuck here for a whole year." Said Stan

"Stan-kun, you and your crazy theories. I swear." Said Boss

"I know that spiders will grow due to radiation and take over the world." Said Stan in a creepy voice

(I think this will happen for the fact spiders are evil. shudders I hate spiders)

"I saw him eat an instant ramen cup earlier, way earlier." Said Oxnard

(only Oxnard would know who ate what…or what ate who. )

"We should go over, and ask him to join are club. He seems nice enough." Said Cappy

"How so?" Asked Boss

"Sparkle-san did her usual thing when she see a guy, along with her cronies." Cappy said but was cut off

"Cappy-kun! Don't call them that!" Said Pashmina, trying to be kind

Everyone else on the other hand, was laughing hard.

"It's what they are, anyway. I think she asked him out or something don't know, but he gave a look that said you've got to be kidding me, and then walked off leaving Sparkle-san there. He can't be all bad if he doesn't like Sparkle-san." Said Cappy

"Maybe Pashmina-niichan should go over and talk to him, for the fact she likes him" Said Penelope, being sly for once (no the first time)

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!(WHAT!!!!!!!!!!)" Yelled Howdy and Dexter. Stan didn't yell but had the same reaction in his mind. And Jingle who also didn't scream out or in his mind, stop playing his gutier and listened carefully.

"Penelope-niisan I thought you were going to keep that a secret?!" Hissed Pashmina

Penelope just sat there and smiled.

"Well, I met him on Halloween night, and I thought he was cute. That is it, nothing more." Said Pashmina, a bit red in the face.

Howdy, Dexter, and Stan felt better. Jingle just smiled and then went back to playing his guiter.

"Well." Said Maxine, as she jumped off the table and stretched her arms over her head. "If none of you are going to talk to him I will. Does anyone want to join me?"

They all looked at her

"What about you Hamtaro?" Said Maxine

"Huh, why me?" Asked Hamtaro, as he pointed at himself

"Well, you were the first one to introduce yourself to me when I was new, why not do the same thing?" Said Maxine with a smile

"Fine, I'll do it, but don't expect any mircles." Said Hamtaro

"I don't." Said Maxine, and they walked off towards Spike, when Stan yelled out

"Well, I do!"

"Shut it Stan-niisan" Said Sandy

So Hamtaro and Maxine walked over to Spike. They stood next to him, waiting for him to anknowlage them. He seemed to know that they were there, but didn't look up from his book

(Which is a Manga)

"Uh…Konnichiwa there…I don't know if you noticed us, but" Hamtaro started but Spike cut him off

"I noticed you." he said coldly

"Ok then, well my name is Hamtaro, and this is Maxine." Said Hamtaro, pointing to Maxine

Spike didn't say anything

"We all were wondering if you'd like to join us?" Asked Maxine

Spike looked at them at calmly said "Iie"

Maxine was confused but Hamtaro kept talking

"Are you sure?" Asked Hamtaro

"Sure." Said Spike, as he when back to his book

"Okay, it's now bugging me, what are you reading?" Asked Maxine

"There's iie reason for you to know." Said Spike, actually a little politely

Hamtaro gave her a look that said "I can't work mircles

A bell rang saying that lunch was over, and everyone started to go inside

"Yo, Maxine Daidouji! Hamtaro Uzumaki, get you're asses over here now! Were going to be late!" Yelled Boss form across the yard

"Well, will see you later." Said Maxine

"Hai, we will, Miss Daidouji, Uzumaki-san." Said Spike

"Iie need to be on last name biases." Said Hamtaro, with a smile

They started to walk away, but heard Spike say;

"But it doesn't mean were on a first name biases either." and started to follow them, slowly

Later in gym class…

( the gym outfits are white tee-shirts and have a choice between black shorts, or black sweats.)

Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, Oxnard, Sandy, Stan, Maxwell, Cappy, and Maxine (along with Sparkle, her minions, and Spike) were doing different activities (Like push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups and such)

Hamtaro and Oxnard were partners for sit-ups, same goes for Bijou and Boss

Sandy, Maxwell, and Cappy doing push-ups, and Maxine, and Stan were doing pull-ups, along with every other girl in the class (that includes Sparkle and her minions) for good reason

Spike was also doing pull-ups, next to Maxine, who was actually the only girl doing pull-ups.

"Pant-okay Stan-pant-how many… have I've done now?" Asked Maxine, as she rested on the top bar

"Lost count." said Stan claimly (Stan is on the ground, he's already done his pull-ups)

"You lost count?!" Yelled Maxine

Then Maxine noticed Spike next to her. He was sweating profusely, but didn't look tired at all.

"How many have you done so far, Spike-san?" Asked Maxine, looking at him

Spike stopped for a moment, and looked at Maxine, before starting back up and saying. "Don't know, lost count around 225." he said nonchantly

"225!" Said Stan and Maxine, at the same time

The ham-hams stopped doing their activities and listened to their conversation

"So is that normal for you?" Asked Sparkle, butting in on their conversation

"And this involes you how, Sparkle-san?" Asked Stan, sarcastically

"Shut it, Stan-teme! (bastard)" Said Sparkle

"Well…" Said Stan, who wasn't really insulted

Spike acted like nothing happen, and answered her question

"Iie, it's not." Said Spike

"So you passed your record, awesome." Said Sandy, who also came into the conversation, with Maxwell at her heels

"Iie, I never said that." Said Spike

"But, you said 225 is not normal for you." Said Maxine

"It's not, I've usually hit 450 by now." Said Spike, like it was nothing

Everyone gaped, even Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou, and Oxnard heard, and they were half way across the room.

"That's so cool, I wish someone could do that." Said Sandy

Maxwell stopped listening, so he didn't hear Stan yell.

"Hoi, I have hit a 150, so there."

Maxwell glared at Spike, and deciced that he didn't like him, scrach that, hated him, and something need to be done.

After school…

Most of the hams were at the clubhouse but back at school, Hamtaro was trying to befriend Spike.

"So…Spike-san, me and the hams were wondering if you would like to come to the clubhouse, I could show you the way." Said Hamtaro

"I don't think so Uzumaki-san." Said Spike, looking into his locker

"Please, I'm close to begging, call me Hamtaro." Said Hamtaro

"It's either that or Akamaru." Said Spike

"Uzumaki-san it is." Said Hamtaro

"Yeah, thought so." Said Spike

"Well if you change your mind, here's a map that's not to hard to follow." Said Hamtaro, handing Spike a poorly drawn, but accurate map

Spike grabbed it out of Hamtaro's hand, and gave him a small "Arigato". Not out of spite, just surprised was all.

Hamtaro smiled at the aperecatetion, nodded and ran off.

Spike smiled shook his in amazement and thought 'This may not as bad as I thought'

(Not when I control the keyboard...Oops --;)

Spike closed his locker, as his face collied with a fist from…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My very first cliffy, and hopefully not my last.

Ain't I evil?

Sorry that this chapter came…2 months later

A lot has been going on, that if I told you all of it, you'd die of old age

To sum up- I've been sick, then my mom was sick, had to help her out, then a ton of homework and X-mas is coming up, that's the short verison

Hope to update soon, now it will be a lot easier to write the next chapters. But give me some encouragement and inseperatetion by reviewing!

Sayonara suckers!


	7. Grudge Match: Spike vs ?

Okay, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Also I was told I do too many A/N, sorry, I didn't realize. But the reason I do so many is so you see what I see, when I write these. But I'll try to cut down on them, and if I don't then you can slap me or something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky Ryo- Bijou could you do the Disclaimer?

Bijou- Not till zoo let go of 'amtaro-kun.

Lucky Ryo- But I did…

(Shuffling sounds come from the closet)

Bijou-zhen vhat is zhat?"

Lucky Ryo- I…don't know, something evil, I bet. So don't open the closet.

(Bijou gives me a look)

Lucky Ryo- stop looking at me like that, it burns. Fine , you win.

(I let Hamtaro out of the closet, who is bound and tied)

Lucky Ryo- Happy?

Bijou- Very. Lucky Ryo does not own Hamtaro, and may never

Lucky Ryo- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap-

_Last time… Spike closed his locker, as his face collided with a fist from…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Grudge Match-Spike vs. ?

Maxwell!

( didn't see that coming did ya?)

From the power of the punch, Spike was thrown back and landed hard on the floor.

"Ahh…What the Hell!" Yelled Spike, as he grabbed his nose in pain

Maxwell stood over Spike, clutching his fist, which was throbbing.

"You stay away from Sandy, got it?!" Demanded Maxwell

"Who?" Asked Spike, seriously

"My girlfriend, you asshole." Spat Maxwell

(language O.O)

"Ooh, Jealous much." Said Spike, as he stood up

" Shut the hell up!" Yelled Maxwell, as he started to give Spike a right hook

But Spike ducked it, and punch him square in the jaw. Throwing Maxwell across the room.

Maxwell grabbed his jaw, which was already bruising. He looked up at Spike, who was looking down at him with such hatred. Then Spike said. "No one tells me to shut the hell up, got it!?"

Maxwell got up and said to Spike. "That's it I challenge you."

"What is this? Pokemon?" Asked Stan, sarcastically

An angry mark appeared on Maxwell's forehead. "What I mean is that I challenge you to a duel." Said Maxwell

Spike smile was so big that it was creepy, and was about to say something to bug Maxwell, but Maxwell cut him off.

"Don't even say it." (Maxwell)

"But I mean come on! Two animes in one day!" Spike started to laugh

(It's my little moment, thought if would be funny)

"I want to fight you, marital arts style." Said Maxwell

Spike stopped laughing immediately, and looked at him with a serious look.

"You're kidding, right?" Asked Spike in a disbelieving way

"I have studied every book on martial arts, for many years. You could call me an expert." Said Maxwell

'_Like I would' _Spike thought as he rolled his eyes,.

Maxwell continued. "Which means I can do this." and at that moment, Maxwell gave Spike a low kick, but with lighting fast reflexes, Spike jumped over Maxwell's leg, spun around, and used his leg to smack Maxwell in the head. But Maxwell also had quick reflexes, used his arms to block the attack, but it still hurt.

(I would like to say if the fight scenes suck, I'm sorry, first fight scene)

"You're not the only one who has studied." Said Spike, with a sarcastic smile

Maxwell rushed forward and punched at Spike, but Spike stepped back each time he punched, making him miss. Spike started to punch, but Maxwell did the same thing as Spike, and backed off. Spike is much faster, so he was able to give Maxwell a black eye, but that was all

Maxwell was pissed off, not only did his eye sting, but he couldn't get a hit in and was getting tired

Then Spike stopped, dropping his guard, he knew that Maxwell was tired and he didn't want to fight to begin with.

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore, and gomen for giving you a black eye." Said Spike, sincerely

Maxwell gave him a look

"I believe you got the wrong impression, see I wasn't flirting with your girlfriend, I'm not interested in her and probably won't be ever." Said Spike, but Maxwell, took it offensive

"Are you saying she's not good enough for you?" Asked Maxwell, like it was venom dripping from his mouth

"Uhh…" was all Spike could say, he was going to say that he hadn't met her yet. But was cut off, by Maxwell strangling him

"You pretty-boy asshole, thinking you're better than everyone else, hope you lose brain cells!" Yelled Maxwell

"Just might…Cough-hack" Said Spike, trying to get air

So Spike could handle it any more, he thought of any way to get him off, then run from him. He put all his strength in his legs and kick Maxwell in the privates.

Nothing happen though, but if you looked closer, Maxwell had the wind knocked out of him, but it didn't stop him. Spike started to fill lightheaded.

Meanwhile…

Sandy, Maxine, and Stan were looking around the school looking for Hamtaro and Maxwell, who hadn't made it to the clubhouse yet.

Soon they were about to give up when Hamtaro came up behind them.

"There you are Akamaru, where were you?" Asked Stan

"Ignoring you, didn't you guys leave hours ago?" Asked Hamtaro

"Ya, we did but when you and Maxwell-san, didn't come to the clubhouse, Boss-san got worried, and sent us." Said Maxine

"Oh, well I stayed behind to ask Spike-san to join us. But he didn't want to for some for reason, but I haven't seen Maxwell anywhere." Said Hamtaro

"Well, let's like look for him, I'm a little worried." Said Sandy

"Well t-time to be m-more worried." Said Stan, stuttering for the first time, as he looked around a corner

They all looked around the corner, and were shocked to see Maxwell strangling Spike

Hamtaro and Stan ran over to Maxwell, trying to pry him off.

"Maxwell, dude calm down!" Yelled Stan

After a moment, Maxwell finally let go off Spike's neck. But Hamtaro and Stan refused to let go of Maxwell and Sandy was frozen in her spot. Maxine then ran over to Spike to make sure he was okay.

Spike was finally able to sit up on his knees, but wasn't doing well at all. His neck was extremely bruised, he wasn't able to talk; only coughing from time and he felt like he was going to vomit.

Then he saw Maxine in front of him also on her knees, her hand on his shoulder, asking him if he was okay.

"Spike-san, are you okay? Do you want me to go get the nurse, I still think she's here." Said Maxine, starting to get up.

Spike, not wanting her to leave, but unable to say so, did the only thing he could; He grabbed her arms to pull her back down, and put his head on her shoulder, in a comforting way.

Maxine gave him a confused look, wondering why he did that. But she didn't care, she would stay there as long as he needed her

After a moment of silence, Spike's coughing ceased, and his throat didn't hurt as much, so he believed he was able to talk again.

Sandy also regained her voice. "What..? Why did… you? Maxwell-kun! Apologize right now!" She yelled, very scared of why her boyfriend would do such a thing.

Maxwell was much calmer now, and didn't have a look of killer intent anymore, he actually looked very sorry. Stan and Hamtaro felt like they could trust him, so they let go of his arms.

"Look, Spike-san, for what I did, Go…" Maxwell would have completed saying sorry, if Spike didn't cut him off by quietly laughing.

Even though it hurt him to laugh, he couldn't help it from what was going on.

"You think-saying you're sorry, is going to help?" Asked Spike, his voice very raspy but still husky.

They all looked at each other. Now standing, (Maxine still on her knees btw) Spike started to yell.

"I have been pushed around, shoved, insulted, chased and thrown! I changed, hoping for the better, but it never came! At every school, I was hated by every guy and this school is no different!" He yelled, tears actually coming out of his eyes (lightly)

When the Ham-hams first met Spike, in homeroom. He seemed cold and detached, but now it looked like all his feeling were pouring out.

"Just stay away from me!" Yelled Spike, as he walked away slowly, rubbing his neck

"But Spike-san, we just want to help you." Said Hamtaro, Maxine agreed with her eyes

"Don't you even dare help me, I don't want your pity! And if you even come within 3 feet of me purposely, for the first time in my life, I will call the police!" Spike threaten, as he ran away towards the door.

They all looked at each other, different expressions on their faces but all thinking the same thing:

Was all lost?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a short chapter.

Sorry for making Maxwell all crazy and like, but it will come out good in the end.

Please review me! Please! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, was it not good? But thanks to people who did review (you know who you are)

Also I will not be doing anymore chapters till after the new year.

Have a Merry Christmas (or what ever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year (clique' I know) See you the new year and Sayonara suckers!


	8. All is not lost or is it?

Okay I'm back! Happy New Year! It's 2 double O 7.

Alright people, I'm confused, last chapter I only got one review (Crystalgurl you rock my socks J )? so does this story suck or something? If you don't have the ability to review, then it okay, but if you have the ability, please do.

Also one more thing some of the characters will call the guys and/or girls -kun/-chan even though they have no feelings for them.

Last time, Maxwell became jealous of Spike…And…lets say became very violent. And Spike wants nothing to do with the Ham-hams. (again sorry for making Maxwell crazy)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky Ryo- Oxnard time to do the disclaimer

Oxnard- (about to the disclaimer but stopped) you're not going to lock me in a closet are you?

Lucky Ryo- ( acting shifty) No…of course not… hehe

Oxnard- Lucky Ryo doesn't own Hamtaro

Lucky Ryo- Good, here's a cookie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: All is not lost-or is it?

Later at the Clubhouse after the fight between Maxwell and Spike, everyone sat around very quiet. Trying to calm their nerves. Sandy and Maxwell sat away from everyone else, as Sandy tenned to Maxwell's black eye. Though she had a very unhappy look on her face.

It was silent, too silent for every one

"Sandy-chan are you going to say anything?" Asked Maxell quietly, flinching every time Sandy touched his black eye

She sighed for a moment before she spoke. "What is there to say, Maxwell." She said with sadness in her voice

He flinched, but this time not from Sandy touching his eye. It was from her dropping the suffix, she always called him -kun, even before they were a couple.

"Would gomen help?" Asked Maxwell

"Maxwell, I don't want an apology, I want an explanation. Why on earth would you do something so crazy and horrible to someone who's just trying to fit in. I just don't understand. sob" Said Sandy, silently tearing

Everyone in the Clubhouse was listening, hoping the best for the longest lasting couple. But maybe they wouldn't be longest for much longer.

"I…I was…Jealous." Said Maxwell, ashamed

Sandy looked at him, listening intently

"I was a jerk, you seemed to like him more than me, and when you said "I wish someone can do that" It just made me so mad." Maxwell stopped talking, and just put his head in between his legs

Everyone was quiet for awhile, then they heard Sandy laugh, it wasn't a loud laugh. Then Stan started to laugh. Maxwell lifted his head up, with a confused look on his face

"Maxwell-kun, hehe…you're so silly, I wasn't talking about you, and if I was I wouldn't have been so mean, I was joking about Stan-niisan." Laughed Sandy

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Asked Maxwell, with pleading eyes

"I forgive you, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Said Sandy, then gave Maxwell a small kiss on his forehead. Maxwell's eyes widened in surprise, then he sort of went into a daze.

Sandy then gave him a bonk on his forehead, and said. "If you ever do that again! It will take a lot more than an apology to get me to forgive!"

"But, what is Maxwell-kun able to do now?! Spike-san doesn't even want any of us within three feet of him" Said Stan

"But vhat eef (if) he come vithin zhree feet of us." Said Bijou, mischievously

"I'm confused, Bijou-chan. What do you mean?" Asked Hamtaro, with a confused look on his face

Bijou felt her face light up at the sight of his confused face. One of the reason she loved him so much.

"V…vell vhat I mean ees (is) zhat ve should invite 'im 'ere, for a party zoo show ve vant zoo be friends" Said Bijou, everyone like the idea, but there was one problem

"Bijou-chan, that is the most wonderful idea, of course I didn't expect anything lest from you." Said Boss, blushing and flirting with Bijou. Hamtaro sneered for a moment, then seeing the look on Bijou's face, he rolled his eyes and thought it wasn't worth it.

"But if he saw we were throwing the party, he would refuse to come."

"Well, if we say it's from anonymous, Spike-san may come." Said Panda

"Why don't we just go talk to him, I mean, yes, he said all that stuff, but he was mad at time, he couldn't have meant all that stuff." Said Oxnard

They all looked at each other, before sighing

"Guess you're right." Said Hamtaro

"And I volunteer…(wait for it)…Hamtaro to go talk to him." Said Stan, quickly

"I second tha…Excuse Me!" Said Hamtaro, a little deaf to Stan's word, but heard them all the same

"Come on Hamtaro, you have a way with new people." Said Stan

Hamtaro nodded reluctantly

"And Pashmina-chan can go with you, she knows were he lives." Said Sandy, while Pashmina made a slashing motion across her throat the whole time she was talking

Pashmina was reluctant to go, but Oxnard spoke up

"If Hamtaro's going I'm going." Said Oxnard, bravely

The Hams looked at him like he was growing a second head (It's from him being brave) then Bijou was next to talk

"I vish zoo go vith zou, 'amtaro-kun." Said Bijou

Boss was about to say (coughdemandcough) that he wanted to go (coughBijoustalkercough) but Pashmina cut in

"Well, if Bijou-chan is going then I will go." Said Pashmina

"I think that is enough people." Said Maxwell. "Well you better get going. And if you're able to talk to him tell him I'm gomen."

They nodded and left.

Across Tokyo in the shopping district…

Hamtaro, Bijou, and Oxnard followed Pashmina down the street as she retrace her steps.

"Ok, let's see, I followed his cat down here, then she ran that way." running to the left. "Then she went…through…here!" Pashmina yelled as she bent down, and again stuck her hand in the little kitty door.

Everyone had huge sweat drops on the back of their heads (this included Pashmina)

Pashmina started to pull her hand out of the door, but stopped when she heard the other door slide open

'_Oh Kami _(god) _no!' _Thought…well pretty much everyone

But it wasn't Spike that answered the door, but an older human-ham, with light almost white sandy blonde hair and a gentle smile on his face

"Well, Konnichiwa little ones, it's so good to see hams my grandson's age around. Would you like to come in for some tea?" He asked very sweetly

They all felt him to be very trustworthy so they agreed, hoping Spike was in a better mood than earlier.

They walked through the door, at first wondering why they didn't have to take off their shoes, but realized that the front of the house was actually a store (a game store sort of, sells video games and board games) and the back was were they actually lived.

At the back, the older-ham asked them to take their shoes off. They didn't argue.

Once inside, they sat down, as the older-ham gave them some tea.

"So tell me, what can I do for you?" Asked the old-ham

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, elder-sama (just trying to be polite)" Started Hamtaro, but was cut of by old-ham

"No need to be so formal, my name is Yoshi, (don't laugh) you can call me that or you can call me Oji-san, your choice." Said Yoshi, very kindly

The hams introduced themselves as well

"Now you were saying about something hard to explain..?" Said Yoshi

"Well, see we met Spike in class today, and well-um-we got off on the foot." Said Hamtaro

"So that's that reason, he came in here in such a huff. But tell me, do you know why he had bruises around his neck. I asked him, but very unlike him, he wouldn't answer me?" Said Yoshi

They all had sweat drops, and gulped. Hamtaro was about to tell him that he was beated up (though Maxwell had worst damage done to him) by their friend, but Yoshi stopped him.

"Just from your pause, I can tell that a fight happened between someone and my grandson, am I wrong?" It was a rhetorical question, but he got answer anyway, they all shook their heads no.

"You know, you think I would be more surprised than I'm acting now, but I'm not." Said Yoshi

The hams looked at him, amazed.

"I am use to it by now, though he is not a bad kid. He is one to test authority." Said Yoshi

"But 'ee didn't get attacked by a teacher, but by our friend." Stated Bijou

Again Yoshi didn't look surprised. "Boy or girl?" he asked

They were a little confused but after a moment they understood. "Boy…" They answered

"I would have been surprised if you said girl, I believe you've notice my grandson's looks have you not?" Asked Yoshi

The guys kinda shrugged, but the girls nodded their heads. Pashmina a little more enthusiastically.

"Well it's always been like that. Girls have liked him and guys pretty much wanted to kill him. But to tell you the truth, my grandson pretty wants nothing to girls he's more of an animal lover." Said Yoshi

"Really? We didn't know." Said Hamtaro

"I don't think he would have told you, even if your were his oldest friend. But anyway, my grandson was not very confrontational, but always got into fights, then one day something inside him just snapped. I use to teach martial arts, Spike was never interested, but that day, he asked me to teach him every known form of martial arts. I agreed but told him that martial arts was used for defense only, never revenge. That's the only thing he didn't listen to."

"Soon I got calls from many different teachers about him, I talked to him about it he promised to never fight. And his promise was true but he's changed sense that day, and now that we moved from Osaka, he has become more secluded." Explained Yoshi

"Why did you move?" Asked Oxnard straightforwardly.

"Oxnard!" The Hams hissed at him. (cue: giant Hamtaro, Bijou, and Pashmina heads with angry marks and a chibi Oxnard in the corner)

Yoshi smiled. "No don't be embarrassed, I don't mind. My health isn't very good anymore, and there are better doctors out here to treat what I have."

"What is it you have?" Asked Pashmina, concerned

Yoshi was about to answer, but then started to cough.

(I know, weird moment but hey what the hell)

"Daijobu? (are you alright)" they all asked

"Hai-cough-I'm fine, just-cough-a little-cough-tickle." Yoshi got out

But soon he start to cough like he was hacking a lung

Then the hams heard a sound that they were happy to hear but dreaded it at the same.

"Jiisama! Daijobu! What's going on?!" Yelled Spike, from upstairs.

(Spike's house, if you remember is a store in the front, and a home in the back, and an attic, which is Spike's room)

Everyone froze in the room as Spike walked into the room. As he saw the ham-hams, anger was written on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yelled Spike

"Well, you see, we wanted to…" But Hamtaro was cut off

"Like I care, look get some water in the kitchen, he needs to take his medication!" Yelled Spike, franticly

Hamtaro ran into the kitchen, and brought back a glass of water, which he gave to Spike

Spike didn't say anything, just took the glass without a word, and gave it to Yoshi along with a little pill (Don't ask why Spike has his pills, he just does, and no he's not drugie lol)

After a couple of minutes, Yoshi coughing ceased, but he was very tired and was barely able to talk.

"Jiisama, you better get to bed." Said Spike, kindly as he helped Yoshi up

"Hai…that's a good idea…nice meeting all of you." Said Yoshi, then he walked into the other room.

Soon as he left the room, Spike gave the hams the look of death.

"I think it's time you all leave." Said Spike, kindly as possible (which wasn't very) but still had vemom dripping from his voice

"We just want to apologize to you for what Maxwell did." Said Pashmina

"Apology-not-accpeted, now leave." Said Spike, pointing towards the door

"Fine, will leave but not till you tell us what's wrong with your Jiisama?" asked Hamtaro

"Then I might as well get some sleeping bags, because I'm not telling." Said Spike, sarcastically

"Come on Spike-san, Oji-san was about to tell us, and we really want to know." Said Oxnard, a little dumb to what he said.

Spike had a shocked look on his face, with a hint of anger.

"What did you call him?!" Asked Spike

Oxnard cowered for a moment, but then said. "Oji-san, he told us to call him that…"

Spike looked at him, questioningly. Then gave a defeated sigh, something they didn't expect to hear, then he said…

"He has lung cancer, very advanced. He's already had three-fourth of one lung removed, and it's genetic" (okay I don't know if lung cancer is genetic, and if it's possible to take a pill to control the coughing or anything but it's my story so there.)

Everyone had look of shock on their face, upset to hear, that nice old man was at high risk of dieing.

"I'm sorry to 'ear zhat…" Said Bijou, sincerely

Spike glared at them. "I don't want your pity, now can you all please…leave." He asked without with out much anger or enthusiasm

Hamtaro was about to say otherwise, but Bijou stopped him telling him with her eyes, that it was time to leave.

Hamtaro noticed the look on Spike's face, it was the look of realization.

"We hope to see you again Spike-san." Said Hamtaro, kindly as he and the rest of the hams left his house.

Later at the clubhouse…

"So how did go?" Asked Panda, as Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou, and Pashmina walked in through the club door.

"It didn't work out as planned" Said Hamtaro

"But ve did meet ze nicest man, and ve learned a little bit." Said Bijou

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Asked Stan

"That we just need to show him, that were friends, not enemies." Said Pashmina

"So were throwing the party?" Asked Cappy

"You bet!" Said Hamtaro

Everyone in the clubhouse put their hands together. "Operation: Friend slash apology party is a go." Said Stan as they all through their hands in the air

"OPA!!!!!" They all shouted (Oh what! You didn't expected that word in here because it's so corny, well to bad.)

That Friday… (That all happened on Tuesday)

Spike was walking to his locker, quietly. Finding it odd that 'those ham-hams' hadn't bug him in long time. Then by his locker, he saw a small ham-girl with brunette hair and in a yellow sun dress put something in his locker then trotted away.

Spike opened his locker and saw a little piece of paper fall out. He bent down picked it up

And folded it open

It read:

_Dear Spike-san_

_We wish to invite you to a get together to welcome you the neighborhood_

_There will be food, drinks, and friends all around_

_To join us, follow the map on the back_

_And we all hope to see you there_

_Sayonara!_

Spike turned over the paper, and saw a crudely drawn map. Starting from the school and ending to a giant tree.

Spike sighed and shrugged. '_What harm can it do…' _Thought Spike, He didn't have any work today and he did have a cell incase of anything, so he decided to go.

Later that day, Spike followed the map, with ease, actually, and came to the giant tree.

He looked up and saw a lookout tower at the top (which was very high up), and a stone arch showing the entrance into the tree.

Spike found it odd that were many tunnels inside a tree, but stepped inside anyway. Only one of the tunnels were lighted, so he headed that way.

After a while, Spike reached a light green door with a little window on it at the end of the tunnel. Spike tried looking through the window but it was too dirty to see anything

'_One word: Windex!' _Thought Spike, then he quietly knocked on the door, and slowly opened the door.

The room was dark and quiet, at first Spike thought that this was a prank and was ready to leave. When all the sudden teen Human-hams were jumping out of nowhere shouting "WELCOME!!!"

"Penelope, you rule!" Yelled Stan, randomly

"Hey, I did the map!" Yelled Howdy, holding up pens and pencils.

"It was my perfect grammar, that made him come." Said Dexter, in a matter of fact way

Spike had a confused look on his face. Then a random moment happened, when Pashmina and Maxine gave Spike a small hug.

Spike didn't mind this but then Hamtaro, and Oxnard join in the hug.

"Okay, you can let go of me now, I promise that I won't run away." Said Spike

They all let go of him, then Maxwell stepped towards Spike, with a package in his hands.

Spike glared at him, but it didn't have any effect on him. Maxwell handed Spike the package. It was a simple brown package tied up with white string.

Spike open the package carefully, as not to get wrapping everywhere. It turned out to be a small animal encyclopedia from Maxwell's privet library (not that Spike knew this)

"What's this for?" Asked Spike, wanting to say it sarcastically, but it came out confused

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, I'm not that way usually. Just, you're one to be jealous of." Said Maxwell

Spike chuckled a bit. "It happens."

"But we all promise to be kinder to you in the future, and to seal the deal, we wish for you to be an honorary member of the ham-hams." Said Hamtaro

Spike didn't say anything

"You don't have to answer right now, because we need to party!" Exclaimed Boss

Music started to play

3 hours later…(about 6:00)

Most of the hams were outside bidding Spike a farewell

"So Spike have you decided on becoming an honorary member of the ham-hams?" Asked Hamtaro

Spike made a sound that the hams later recognized as a deep chuckle.

"You're joking right? There's nothing that would make me join." Spike started to walk away, The Hams faces fell.

"Except…" Said Spike, turning around. The hams lifted their heads.

"If there happens to be any more of those Sunflower brownies tomorrow, and I just might happen to off of work, I might come by." Said Spike, in a aloof sort of way.

"Of course there will be, there Bijou's special recipe, she makes them every day, without them it would be utter chaos." Said Hamtaro

Everyone looked at Hamtaro weirdly, except Bijou who was blushing.

" 'Amtaro-kun, zoo are such a flatter, but zhanks zo Maxine for saying zo put ze diamonds of sugar, zhey were even better." Said Bijou

"So, is that yes?" Asked Spike

"Hai!!!" They all shouted

Spike started to walk away, but, again turned around and gave them all a big smile. Teeth and all, for it was a real smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry this chapter took a long time to update, there is just so much crap going on in my life. My teacher is driving me insane about my homework, even though I have a B average

Then my dog got very sick, and she's a 24 hour job. She doing a lot better now, but still is sick.

And the worst of it all… I got… the dreaded… WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!! Lol

Also I would like to thank my friend Prickly Pinecone (who lives a couple of house away) for reviewing both my stories. And tell me if the story is bad but be nice about it.

Sayonara Suckers!


	9. Talent Show

Hey peoples, I'm back sorry it took so long.

This chapter was supposed to be the ham-hams going to Disneyland but that

Didn't work out, so that's why it took so long.

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 8: Talent Show

a dazed look on his face.

_Flashback-_

(This flashback never happen in the story, it was suppose to be in the Disneyland Chapter, but it works)

"_You don't have to go on, I'll wait with you." Said Spike, without showing any emotion on his face._

"_You're sweet, but you don't need to do that for me. I need to get over my fear, plus I'm pretty sure you want to go on too." Said Maxine, as she smiled a big smile at Spike. Spike felt his face flush, but quickly looked away._

"_Yeah, I guess…" "Then let's get going, we don't want to lose the others." Said Maxine, as she ran into the building. Spike put his hand to his to forehead , it was very_

_Hot. In fact his whole body felt hot._

"_Weird..?" Thought Spike_

_End Flashback-_

"Weird…but nice." Said Spike, to no one in particular

At Maxine farm…

Bijou, Pashmina and Penelope when over to Maxine's to see if she wanted to go shopping.

They knocked on the door, and Maxine's oba-chan answered the door.

"Konnichiwa, good to see you" Said Maxine's oba-chan

"Konnichiwa" They said, well a "bonjour came from Bijou

"Maxine-chan is taking a bath right now, but you can go upstairs and wait, if you don't mind?" Said Maxine's Oba-chan

"Iie, we don't mind." Said Pashmina , as she and the others took their shoes off and went inside.

As they went upstairs and past the bathroom they heard someone singing.

(This song is in Japanese, italics are Japanese and in these ( ) is English.)

_-Shinjitai_

(I want to believe)

_Ano hi mitsuketa hikari_

(In the light I found that day)

_Kimi to kawashita_

(Because I still have)

_Tatta hitosuno yakusaku ga arukara-_

(That one promise I made to you)

The girls stopped to listen to the singing. It was pitch perfect, clean and clear. But young sounding, it was still very good.

Bijou knocked on door where the singing was coming from. They heard a little scream from the other side of the door.

"Eep! Wh-who is it?" Asked Maxine's voice.

"Eet is Bijou, Pashmna-chan and Penelope-chan are 'ere zo." Yelled Bijou, over the sound of running water.

"We were wondering if you would like to go shopping with us?" Yelled Pashmina

"Hai! I would. Just wait for me in my room I'll be out in a minute." Shouted Maxine, as she turned the water off.

All of them went to her room , and quietly sat on her bed. They knew she wouldn't mind

"She has a great voice." Said Pashmina

"I vonder if she is going zo try out for ze talent show at school?" Asked Bijou

"L-lets ask her." Said Penelope

"Ask who what?" Asked Maxine, as she walked in fully clothed, drying her dripping hair

"Are you going to try out for the talent show?" Asked Pashmina

"Me?! Oh no, I don't have any talent, well I guess riding is a talent. But I don't think they will let me bring a horse on stage." Joked Maxine

"But you're zuch a great zinger!" Exclaimed Bijou

"Ari-arigato, but I'm too shy to ever, and I mean ever! Get in front of people." Said Maxine

"Well, we think you'd be great but if you don't what to we can't force you." Said Pashmina. "We're thinking of joining up for the talent show!"

"Anyway, lets go shopping!" Said Penelope

The rest nodded in agreement and left for a full day of shopping.

"Where's Sandy-chan?" Asked Maxine

"At gymnastics she said she'll try to join us later." Said Pashmina

Back at Spike's house…

Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Boss all decided to go shopping in Spike's store. Stan came too, but he wasn't really shopping.

"Okay now when you use that pick up line, it means to a girl, that you're trying to play hard to get…" Said Stan (now none of this is true) Spike had a giant angry mark on his forehead.

Iie (no) more, get out!" Said Spike, the angry mark bulging

Hamtaro and Oxnard looked at Spike, then put their stuff down and started to walk out.

"Not you two, Baka (idiots)" Said Spike, making a hand motion for them to come back in. "I'm talking about you!" Said Spike, pointing at Stan.

"Hey! You can't me out. I'm a paying customer." Said Stan, smugly

"Yeah, paying, that's the key word. You've been here for one hour. And all you've talked to me about pickup lines. Why do you care about my love life anyway?" Asked Spike

"He doesn't, he just using you for his own good." Said Boss

Stan let out a small laugh, as Spike gave him the look of death. Then turned to Boss.

"And how has he been doing this?" Asked Spike, his eye starting to twitch.

Stan who was behind Spike, kept making hand motions to Boss, telling him to, put it simply… SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Boss ignored him and kept talking.

"He's been telling certain girls , that have been wanting your attention. He's been saying that he's your best friend and that they can have a date with you, but they needed to pass a test." Said Boss, he stopped talking.

"What test?" Asked Spike, ready to rip someone's head off, didn't matter who.

This time Hamtaro spoke up. "The test was that they had to date Stan so he could see if they were good enough for you. I think Stan got fourteen on a waiting list of some sort."

Spike slowly turned towards Stan. Stan looked very pale.

"Okay, I think some kind of punishment is in order ." Said Spike, in a very dark way.

Since Stan was frozen in time (he was freaked out because he was worried I Spike was going to kill him, he saw what happen to Maxwell.) So Spike had a moment to think of what to do to him

Then he got the best idea for torturing Stan.

"I've got it! Noogie to the Max!!!" Exclaimed Spike, as he put Stan in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Ruffling his hair to the extreme.

"Ahhhh!!! Not the hair!!! Not the hair!!!" Yelled Stan, struggling to get out off Spike's grasp. This was never accomplished

A bell tinkled signaling that someone come into the store. No one pay attention till said someone spoke up.

"Okay, like why is my Nii-san in a headlock and more importantly, how do I get in on the action?!" Asked Sandy, with giant smile on her face. It was kinda creepy.

"Sandy-niichan, how can you be so cruel!?" Said Stan, muffled (since he was saying this through Spike's armpit) and dramatic.

Sandy stuck her tongue out.

"So your done with your gymnastics for today?" Asked Oxnard

"Hay (yes), just making sure I'm prepared for the talent show." Said Sandy.

"Talent show?" Asked Spike, stopping Stan's noogie long enough for Stan to get away.

"You've must have not heard , there's a talent show coming up and some of us are going to enter." Said Hamtaro

"Will you do anything Spike-san?" Asked Boss

"Iie, not going to happen." Said Spike, as the bell on the door tinkled again.

"Sandy-chan, there you are. We all went to your gym to see if you could go shopping but here you are." Said Pashmina, hugging Sandy.

Bijou, Penelope, and Maxine came in. Boss and Hamtaro blushed when they saw Bijou, and Spike became very nervous though he didn't know why.

"Vhat is going on?" Asked Bijou

"We were talking, then Spike found out about Stan tricking him, (Stan: I didn't trick him) so Spike gave him a noogie, then Sandy walked in saying she was getting prepared for the talent show." Said Oxnard, to simply put it.

"Why does this talent show keep popping up?!" Exclaimed Maxine

Everyone but Bijou, Penelope, and Pashmina looked confused

"Huh?" Said almost everybody.

"W-we learned today that Maxine-chan can sing, really well." Said Penelope

Maxine blushed. "No I can't…."

"Anyway we asked Maxine to join our band." Said Pashmina

"Band?" Asked Boss

"Yeah, Bijou-chan is on keyboard, Penelope-niichan is on the drums, and I'm on bass." Said Pashmmina

"I didn't know you play the bass!" Said Stan, surprised

"Jingle-chan taught me, but we have a problem, we have no one for a singer and we don't have a lead guitarist." Said Pashmina

"Why won't Jingle play?" Asked Hamtaro

"J-Jingle-kun said he doesn't like competition." Said Penelope

"Can any of zoo play guitar?" Asked Bijou, even though she knew the answer.

Everyone shook their heads no. then a voice spoke up

"That's not true, is it Spike-chan? Didn't you use to play guitar?" Said Yoshi (Spike's Grandfather)

Spike froze. "I-I don't what your talking about, Jiisama." Said Spike

"Well that's odd, because I found a guitar in one of are moving boxes, and it reminded me of the one you use to play." Said Yoshi, trying to act innocent, holding up a black and silver guitar

Spike glared at him. "Your not very good at acting senile."

"We didn't know you could play guitar?!" Said Hamtaro

"You've known me for a little less than a month, and you except to know every thing about me." Said Spike, sarcastically. "And besides, I can't play anymore."

"I don't believe you." Said Stan, the grabbed the guitar. Yoshi didn't stop him, in fact he was smiling, then walked away.

Stan gave Spike the guitar and said. "Play a song."

"It's called a cord, baka." Said Spike

"Ha! Only a guitarist would know the difference!" Yelled Stan

Everyone rolled their eyes

"Just cause I said I can't play anymore doesn't mean I've forgotten the difference between a note and a cord." Said Spike. " There's no way I'm doing it. Goman nasi (I'm very sorry) ladies"

"That goes for me too girls, I've got a bigger fear of stage fright than I do of Space Mountain (Disneyland chapter don't ask)" Said Maxine and the subject was closed

Monday at school…

At lunch all the ham-hams were sitting together, expect Spike, who always ate by himself.

"So, any idea who your going to have sing?" Asked Maxine

"Well, we prefer you." Maxine shook her head. " But we asked Sparkle and it seem one minions…friends can play guitar." Said Pashmina

"Whe-when is the talent show again, Pashmina-niichan?" Asked Penelope

"This Friday night. So we've got to be prepared." Said Pashmina

Way later that day… (I know big jump)

As school let out, the girl hams were walking out the door, when they were cornered by Sparkle and her cronies.

"Vhat is eet Sparkle, is every zhing okay?" Asked Bijou

"See it's like this, Leon, my agent says that this talent show could really put my popularity at the highest, so there is no way I'm going to be you all at the talent show, so good luck on your own." Said Sparkle, very snotty like.

(Leon is my own charater, Has the same marking as Maxwell but black and has red tipped fur. As a human-ham he has Hamtaro styled hair all black and tipped red, clothing not picked. Doesn't think Sparkle is the best singer but others like her and he likes money)

The girls froze. And all thought the same thing _'Oh crap!'_

At the Clubhouse…

Pashmina, Bijou, and Penelope sat in their squashy chairs not knowing what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Pashmina

"I guess ve vill 'ave zo dropout." Said Bijou

Then Maxine walked into the clubhouse and Maxwell, Oxnard, and Stan walked in from downstairs.

"Hey, I heard what happened, and I'm sorry." Said Maxwell

"If there is any way I can help, just ask." Said Maxine

"Oui, ve need you zo zing." Said Bijou

Maxine was about to object but then thought about it, they really needed a singer, and there was one person that made her feel brave

"I'll do it…" Everyone cheered. "But on one condition." Said Maxine, seriously

"Anything, we don't care as long as beat Sparkle! What do you need?" Asked Pashmina as calmly as she could, which was kinda hard since she was extremely excited.

"I need you to get Spike-san to play in the band." Said Maxine, embarrassed

They all looked at her like she was crazy, cause they knew this would be an impossibility.

"If you didn't want to sing you could have said so, we understand." Said Pashmina

"I want to help you all out but I can't do it unless Spike-san's there." Said Maxine, blushing

Stan decided to take this moment to pick on Maxine (like an older brother would)

"Why because you love him..?" Said Stan, in a little baby voice just to bug Maxine. It worked

"No!!!" Said Maxine, her face a color of red not yet classified on earth. Then after then color had drained a little off of her face, she spoke in a very serious voice. "It something that's hard to explain but I get a feeling right here," She points to the middle of her chest. "when ever he's around, and it gives me a sense of security, just like when my brother was around before he when to collage. And I feel like I can do any thing."

Yet it didn't make a lot sense to them, they understood what she meant.

"We'll do it." They all said.

Tuesday after school…

Bijou, and Pashmina decided to both go over to Spike's house, to ask (or beg, which ever comes first) to join the band.

When they reached Spike's shop, Stan was there talking to Spike, but it didn't mean Spike was in the best mood to talk.

"Please stop talking." Said Spike, every once in a while, between Stan blabbing.

"Bonjour Stan, Bonjour Spike-san." Said Bijou, trying to get their attention.

Spike looked up and smiled a very small smile, just happy to see anyone besides Stan

"Ooohh!!! You're going ask him now." Said Stan

"Ask me what?" Asked Spike

"Well, you see Spike-san." Pashmina blushed and poked her two index fingers together in nervousness. "We have favor to ask." Said Pashmina

"Okay, shoot." Said Spike

"Ve vhat zou zo play guitar vith us in zee talent zhow." Said Bijou

"What did I say Sunday, I can't play anymore." Said Spike

"But we need you to play, because Maxine-chan won't sing without you." Said Pashmina

"Why me?" Asked Spike

"Because she loves you." Said Stan, laughing his head off

Spike's face turned very red, and barely heard Pashmina said. "Iie, she didn't say that, that was you." Spike's face turned back to his normal color, but half of him felt very disappointed, he didn't know why though.

"She said that you reminded her of her older brother and make her feel brave." Said Pashmina

Spike gave an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Zo vhat do zou zay?" Asked Bijou, looking eager.

Spike's face became serious once more, he turned away from them, then said " I'll think about it."

Then left them in the shop.

Wednesday…

"So how did it go?" Asked Maxine, as she sat down with the girl-hams at lunch

" 'E zaid zhat 'e zhing about eet." Said Bijou

Maxine's face dropped a little bit.

"Please don't back out Maxine-chan, we really need you." Said Pashmina

"W-we know th-that your scared about sing in front of people, but please." Said Penelope

"I'll [gulp try…" Said Maxine

"That's all we can ask." Said all of them.

"We were wondering if we can play the song you were sing the other day?" Asked Penelope

"Of course, but you really like that song?" Asked Maxine

"Hai, it has a great message, and a wonderful sound." Said Pashmina, Bijou and Penelope argeed.

"What message?" Asked Maxine, sincerely confused

"Zou don't know, zou zing eet." Said Bijou, surprised

"It's in Japanese, I don't know that much yet to translate it." Said Maxine

"So that's why you stutter when speaking Japanese." Said Penelope

(they like to speak in English for some reason)

"I may have been born here, but I did live China, and I can speak Cantonese (but I can't so she won't be saying any in this story.)" Said Maxine.

"Where did you learn that song then?" Asked Pashmina

Maxine's face fell just a little, but gave a smile and said "My Mother use to sing it to me, she was the greatest singer ever. And whenever I was sick or upset she would sing that song to me and it always made me feel better."

"Zhat's a great memory." Said Bijou.

"Yeah.." Said Maxine, quietly.

Thursday…

All the girl-hams practiced and practiced the song. It turned out that music to the song wasn't very hard to learn, but without a guitarist it didn't sound as great as it could be. But with Maxine know the words to the song they were already ready for the show.

"Were going to kick Sparkle-san's ass!!!" Yelled Penelope, holding her drumsticks up.

"Penelope-niichan!!!" Exclaimed Pashmina

"Goman-nasi…" Said Penelope, sheepishly

At Bijou house, Thursday night…

Bijou had invited Hamtaro over to play a round of DDR (dance dance revolution) to her mind off the talent show. While playing round 3 Bijou decided to talk to Hamtaro about what was bugging her

"'Amtaro-kun, I'm vorried about Maxine-chan, vhat if Spike-san doesn't play, and she quits." Said Bijou, while bouncing up and down on the dance pad

"Maxine's our friend right?" Asked Hamtaro, also jumping up and down on the dance pad

"Oui." Said Bijou without needing to think

"Then there's your answer." Said Hamtaro, with a smile

" 'Amtaro-kun zo are very young but vise beyond you're zears." Said Bijou, blushing

Sadly Hamtaro didn't hear her but started to jump up and down in happiness.

"I won Bijou-chan! I won!" Shouted Hamtaro

Bijou smiled, she didn't have the heart to tell him that this was the 5th game they've played that night.

Friday night…(that was one quick Thursday)

The gym where the Talent Show was being held was packed full. Many act had gone on already. Including Sandy, who got pretty high marks, Panda who got more confused faces than marks by building a dresser within a 60 second time limit. Maxwell and Snoozer (who was carried there) did improv, everyone laughed very hard but didn't get high marks cause Snoozer didn't actually go to school there. And the highest in points was Stan, though his talent turned out to be flipping his hair and smiling. Well there is a lot of girls on the judging panel.

Backstage…

"I'm so nervous, but excited at the same time." Said Pashmina

"Oui, eet's zo exhilarating." Said Bijou, taking her portable keyboard out of it's case.

"A-are we on next?" Asked a very nervous Maxine

"After Sparkle, and her…ano (umm) friends, then us." Said Pashmina, as Sparkle pushed her out of the way to get to the front of the stage (Bitch!!!)

"Out of the way, time to watch perfection at work." Said Sparkle, as her gal pals when pass the curtain.

"I know zhat Sparkle is a pop ztar but can zhe really be zhat good." Said Bijou, who refused to listen to Sparkle's music, ever since she learned that Sparkle had a crush on Hamtaro.

Then they heard a pitch perfect voice

_- If your sad and feeling lonely, don't know what to do_

_Don't know what to do_

_Just reach out, just reach out_

_And touch somebody, love is all around_

_Love is all around_

_Get your head up, put a smile on_

_Thing aren't what they seem_

_Things aren't what they seem_

_Just reach out, just reach out _

_And touch somebody, Love is all around_

_Love is all around_

_Love is all around…_

The girl-hams were extremely pale, everyone in the audience was shouting and cheering, and a couple but not a lot were dancing in the isles. The girls hated to admitted it but she was good, and her friends were great at guitar and drums.

_Just reach out, just reach out _

_And touch somebody, love is all around_

_Now that you know our special secret_

_Everybody_ _can, everybody can_

_Just reach out, just reach out_

_And touch somebody, love is all around_

_Love is all around, love is all around_

_LOVE!!!_

Shouted Sparkle making a peace sign, the crowd went wild

"There's no way were going to win now." Said Pashmina

"But we can't quit now." Said Penelope

"Who said were quitting." Said Maxine, surprisingly

"Huh?" Said Everyone

"We come this far, why turn back now?" Said Maxine

' '_Amtaro-kun was right.'_ Thought Bijou, smiling and blushing a bit

"We can try but I don't think will win…" Said Pashmina

"Now why do you think that?" Said a deep voice from behind them

They all turned around, and saw Spike standing behind them, jacketless, and his black and silver guitar in hand

"Spike-san!!!" Shouted all of them, as they ran and gave him a quick hug

"But ve zhought zou veren't going zo play." Said Bijou

"I said I'd think about it." said Spike

"That useally means no." Said Sandy, who join the conversation all the suddenly.

"In Tokyo, but in Osaka, it useally means I'll think about it, I would have told you no." Said Spike

"Bijou, your band is up in 5." Said Boss, then left them alone.

"There's no way were ready." Said Pashmina

"I'm ready for anything." Said Spike, kind of smugly.

"But you don't know the song…" Said Penelope

"Just sing, I'll be find." Said Spike

Pashmina and Penelope looked unsure.

"I trust him." Said Maxine

"As do I." Said Bijou

They all agreed, and were ready.

"Bijou, your on." Just in time too

They all got set up, and the lights dimmed

Maxine took a deep breath, sweating nervously. She looked behind her and locked eyes with Spike. He gave here a smile and mouthed _'It will be alright'_ she nodded her head with a smile, and signal the other that she was ready.

(I really can't explain what this song is like, it's like techno, but if you really want to know listen to the theme song of Dragon Drive.)

_-Shinjitai_

(I want to believe)

_Ano hi mitsuketa hikari_

(In the light I found that day)

_Kimi to Kawashita_

(Because I still have)

_Tatta hitosuno yakysoku_ _ga arukara_

(That one promise I made to you)

At this moment Maxine didn't feel scared anymore, she let the song take over and went all out.

Spike guitar playing was perfect, it was like he wrote the song himself.

Bijou took a look out towards the crowd, and was amazed. Not only were people cheering, and jumping up and down, everyone, and I mean everyone was dancing in the isles like they were at a concert.

_Mou tachidomarazuni aruite yukitai_

(I want to keep walking, never stopping)

_Uresugita kajitsu wo kajiru youni_

(Like biting into an over ripe fruit)

_Yowai jibun ni amaetsuzunkete ita_

(I was spoiling myself, I was giving in to my weakness)

_Kimi ni deawanakereba, imamo_

(If I hadn't met you, I'd still)

_Kabe wo kowasu koto nado dekinatta yo_

(…Be unable to break the walls around me)

They paused…

_Wasurenai_

(I'll never forget)

_Ano hi kanjita itami_

(the pain that I felt that day)

_Nido to ano bashomodoritakunai_

(I never want to go back to that place)

_Motto tsuyokoe_

(This strong feeling)

_Shinjitai_

(I want to believe)

_Ano hi mitsuketa hikari_

(In the light I found that day)

_Kakkowarui to warawaretemo ii_

(Let them laugh and call me a loser)

_Bukiyou dakarai _

(Because I'm clumsy)

_Onaji ikikata shika, eraberaitda_

(I can only choose to live life this way)

Maxine stopped the song slowly, as the crowd went wild.

"Now that the last enterunt is done we will give out the places." Said The principal, Elder ham

Took a couple minutes to tally the votes, then an envelope was handen to elder ham

"Alright the votes are tallied, in third place is…Sparkle and her band!" yelled Elder ham

"What! If I'm 3rd then who's first?!" Yelled Sparkle

"In second place is…the girl-hams!" Yelled Elder ham

"And one guy!" Yelled Spike, over the screams of girls

"Ve may 'ave not von but ve beat Sparkle!" Yelled Bijou, hugging everyone

"And in 1st… Is Stan!!!"

"Huh?" Said Most of the ham-hams, but all the girls in the school screamed it made more sense.

Stan came up on the stage and claimed his trophy, all smug-like.

Then Maxine's cell phone rang…

(Damn this chapter will never end!)

"Hello?" Answered Maxine "What?! Are you serious!? I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Is everything okay?" Asked Pashmina

"My horse Esuna, she's having her foal now, did any of you bring your cars."

(well, they are 16 they should be able to drive, the only ones that have a car is Bijou, Maxwell, Stan, and Sparkle, but they, besides Sparkle, prefer to not use their cars, because it's exspencive, everything is pretty close to them so they don't really need their cars and only use them to far away, like to the beach or something.)

They all shook their heads, but then Spike put his hand on Maxine's shoulder.

"I can help you out." Said Spike, with a smile on his face

"A-arigato, Spike-san." Said Maxine, as she followed Spike out to the parking lot

"We'll talk to you tomorrow." Yelled Pashmina

Outside in the parking lot, Maxine followed Spike, up to a motorcycle.

(He's a bit of a bad boy, what else do you think he deserves)

"This is yours?" Asked Maxine in disbelief

"Yep, I'm not really allowed to use it, but was late coming here." Said Spike, handing Maxine a helmet with two giant holes in it for her ears.

"Hop on." Said Spike, already on his bike with his helmet.

Maxine got on and wrapped her arms around Spike's waist, as Spike revved up his bike, and to off.

Maxine didn't expect the power from so she buried her face into Spike's back, she could his heartbeat racing.

After a while of twist and turns, they finally reached Maxine's farm in about 5 minutes. Spike stopped right in front of the gates, and Maxine got off.

"Spike-san, I can never thank you enough, you got here so quickly." Said Maxine

"I had reason why I got you here quickly, you better hurry if you want to see that foal." Said Spike, seriously.

"H-hai, A-arigato!" Said Maxine, as she gave Spike a great big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

At that moment, Spike felt time stop, and his heart race, but it didn't last long, as Maxine took her lips away from his cheek pretty quickly.

"Ja ne (Bye) Spike-san" Said Maxine, as she ran to find her father and grandmother

Long after she was gone, Spike just stood there hand on his cheek, stupefied

Then all the sudden, a prickly wet nose touched his hand.

Spike finally snapped out of it, looked up and saw a white horse, with black legs and a black star on her head, also the longest tail and mane he'd ever seen.

"Well hello there." Said Spike, to the white mare

When he went to pet her, she didn't refuse him, she closed her eyes in content

'_Kind of odd to see a horse walking around the grounds.'_ Thought Spike

"Can you keep a secret?" Asked Spike, as he stopped petting her

The white horse opened her eyes, gave him a look that said…'Of course.'

Spike closed him eyes then took a deep breath then said "I think…No I know that I'm in love with your owner."

He open his eyes and saw that she was gone.

"Well at least I got that off my chest, but now it's come back heavier than ever. I need someone to talk this over with." Said Spike, to no one in particular, and got on his back and rode off.

End of chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, sorry I took so long, but a lot has been on my plate, and I had a bad case of writers block, I could think of what song for Maxine to sing, I went through 5 different song before I came to this one.

Also I have a bit of bad news, this story is going to be on hold for a while, not long though. Don't worry though, I will finish this story, it's not discontinued, I don't like when people do that, except if they have a really good reason.

I have a lot of ideas for stories, and I want to try them out, hope you all review them too.

Sayonara Suckers! (for a while)


	10. Xmas Maddness

(I'm baaaaaackkkkkk!!! Could that be said any creepier? No more "on hold" for this story)

(I just wanted write some new stories, I believe you've all seen "2nd Annual Hamster Awards?" I'm still writing it, so don't worry and if any of you had to suffer through "Naruto vs. Dragon Drive" I'm Sorry! But it's gone and it's never coming back. Now without further adieu Chapter 9 of High School Romance (Hamtaro Style)

Chapter 9: X-mas Madness: Fixed (This chapter is full of fluff, from different couples)

(All their outfits are different, because unlike California winters, If they wear their original outfits in Tokyo, they would be dead! Their sweaters and pants are the same colors as their summer clothes) (Read chapters 1-3 for clothing guide and Spike's clothes are the same as before)

It was the first week of December. The air in Tokyo was cold, that you could see your breath in a puff of smoke. Even though the sun was bright out in the sky.

Hamtaro was walking down the street at a fast pace, to the clubhouse. Wearing a light brown turtleneck and blue jeans.

Hamtaro was smiling very big, because in two weeks time it would be Christmas. And at the clubhouse, they all had a tradition. They do Secret Santa gift giving for Christmas.

'_I wonder who I'm going to gift to this year?'_ Thought Hamtaro. Last year he had to give a gift Maxwell, he hoped for someone who liked a range of different things. Not just one thing.

Then Hamtaro blushed, when thinking about Bijou. He had to get her a gift too. Also Oxnard, he always got gifts for them, even if he didn't have to.

Hamtaro made it to the clubhouse, with only one minor bruise to the butt. He walked into the warm room. Everyone was already there.

"Good Hamtaro-kun, you're here now we can pick names." Said Oxnard

At that moment, Stan took a bowl, full of little strips of paper. And Boss swiped Cappy's Santa hat, off Cappy's head. Not without a lot of complaint from Cappy.

Stan put the strips of paper in Cappy's hat, and shouted. "Okay everyone! Now here's the rules, you pull a piece of paper out of the hat and who's name that is on the paper, is the one you're going to give your gift too, got it? Any questions?"

Spike raised his hand lazily. "Yeah Spike-san?"

"What if we get our name?" Said Spike, with little interest.

"Just say so then. You can pick another name." Said Boss. "Alright everyone pick!"

One by one everyone picked a name. Howdy walked over to Dexter. "Who did you get?" Asked Howdy

"Isn't the point not to tell anyone?" Said Dexter, sarcastically.

"Aw, come on! Come on!" Said Howdy, poking him

"Alright, don't tell. But I got Stan-kun, I have no idea for a gift." Said Dexter, Howdy, looked at him shocked, then stared to laugh.

"That's real funny Dexter-kun! You almost had me for a moment!" Laughed Howdy

"Howdy-kun, I'm serious!" Shouted Dexter

"How can you have Stan-kun? I have Stan?!" Shouted Howdy

Dexter gave him a "WTF!" look, then both of them ran over to the others and asked them, if they had Stan.

Everyone had the same answer "Hai (yes)!"

"Stan-baka!" Shouted…well almost everyone.

"He he…Come on guys it was just a joke…" Said Stan, visibly pale

5 minutes later…

Stan was locked in the closet, for the time being. While Boss and Pashmina wrote down new names, and put them in the hat.

"Alright this time for real.' Said Boss

Everyone picked names happy to see that all of them didn't say Stan. (Except one of course) Then Boss let Stan out of the closet to pick a name.

Name list:

Hamtaro ---- Boss

Oxnard ---- Bijou

Boss ---- Cappy

Penelope ---- Sandy

Maxwell ---- Jingle

Dexter ---- Pepper

Howdy ---- Maxine

Stan ---- Snoozer

Panda ----Dexter

Bijou ---- Pashmina

Snoozer ---- Howdy

Jingle ---- Oxnard

Pepper ---- Stan (she wasn't happy about this)

Pashmina ----- Panda

(I can't tell you some of them, because it's a secret, you'll find out soon)

"Everyone got a name?" Asked Boss, Everyone nodded. "Not your own, right?" Again everyone nodded.

"Alright we'll be giving gifts on Christmas Eve, so like be ready." Said Stan, smirking.

After the excitement had passed, everyone sat around the table under the heat blanket. (I don't remember what it's called, but in Japan, in the winters, they put this blanket around a table, so they can stay warm while they eat. It's like an electric blanket.) As Bijou served everyone hot tea.

"You guys sure like Christmas around here." Said Spike, incredously

"Yep, It's really fun, especially when we do the Secret Santa thing." Said Hamtaro.

"Didn't you do anything like that back at your home, Spike-san, Maxine-chan?" Asked Pashmina

"Not my family, we just give and receive gifts, then my father side of the family comes over, and my cousin drives my out of my right mind." Said Maxine, smiling

Everyone looked over at Spike, who gave them a bored look, then shrugged and said "It's just me and my jiisama, that's it."

"Well this year it will be more! Now lets get this clubhouse decorated!" Exclaimed Boss

Everyone jumped to their feet. Half of them went to get the tree (The strong ones like Boss and Spike) while the girls got the decorations out and cleaned them, while the other half put the streamers and stockings up.

Then the others came back with the tree, it was pretty big, that it almost didn't fit through the club door. But it got through, and slowly but surely decorated it from bottom to top. And lastly the star need to be put on the top, but the tree was to tall to just put the star on with just a latter.

So, Hamtaro, Boss, Stan and Oxnard, stood on each other's shoulders. And right when Hamtaro put the star on, Stan who was second, let out a big sneeze, causing all of them to fall. Spike, who was sitting at the table, gave all a look that said 'Pathetic…' But all in all, the clubhouse was finally decorated.

"I have to say, it looks pretty good." Said Spike

(A/N: This chapter will move pretty fast so sorry if skips a lot. But I'm running out of ideas)

1 week till X-mas….

----Week of shopping----

In the shopping district…. (I think it is called the Harajuku section)

----Morning----

All the girls were shopping for their Secret Santa, and a couple extra people.

"So do you know what you're getting Hamtaro-kun, Bijou-chan?" Asked Pashmina

"I'm not zoo zure yet, but I'm vorried…" Said Bijou, pausing

"Why, Bijou-chan? Is something wrong?" Asked Maxine

"I'm vorried for Boss-kun. I don't vant hiz feelings zo get 'urt."

"Your like going to buy both of them a gift, right?" Asked Sandy, Bijou nodded. "Then what's there to worry."?

"'E'z the jealous type." Everyone nodded "But I love 'im very much, like a brother. Zo I vant to get 'im a good gift, but I really vant zo 'Amtaro-kun a good gift zoo, zo show 'im I really care."

"Well, I'm not going to stop shopping, till we find the right gifts for Hamtaro-kun and Boss-senpai" Said Pepper, determined

Bijou smiled in gradute.

Later…

In a pretty high class store, Bijou, Pepper, and Maxine were looking around. They had separated from the others, so they could buy each other gifts.

Bijou already found her Secret Santa gift, and already knew what to do with the girls gift, but still couldn't find any thing good for Hamtaro or Boss. Pepper couldn't find anything good so she decided to make everything from scratch. But Maxine was still having problems for her Secret Santa.

"Who is your Secret Santa, anyway?" Asked Pepper

Maxine put her finger to her lips, and made a shhhing noise. "It's a secret." She said smiling.

"You're a sly fox you know that!" Shouted Pepper, but Maxine wasn't listening, she found the perfect gift, and was already at the register buying it.

Leaving the store a couple minutes later, Bijou asked Maxine, "So what did you buy in there?"

"You'll see when he opens it on Christmas Eve." Said Maxine.

"So it's a guy, come on talk!" Shouted Pepper

While her and Maxine were arguing. Bijou scanned the area, and saw a teen-ham bout her age selling flowers and different plants to others.

"Probably to make money for gifts." Thought Bijou, it took her a moment, and then saw the perfect gift for Hamtaro and Boss. She walked over to the kid while Maxine and Pepper were arguing. They never noticed she was gone.

At the clubhouse…

-----Afternoon-----

The guy hams were getting ready to go shopping, but thought best to wait till at least one of the ham-girls came back. So they all did their own thing.

Spike was sitting in the corner thinking, about so many things that if I told them all, this chapter would be over 18 pages long (LOL! JK) He looked around and saw Hamtaro, in the corner, with a note pad in his hand.

'Wonder what he's writing?' Thought Spike and walked over behind him to see. It wasn't writing, it was artwork, of the clubhouse, with everyone in it at the moment. It was done very well, that it looks a bit like a photograph.

"Your very good." Said Spike, quietly. Hamtaro jumped up in surprise, and hid his artwork away.

"Good at what?" Asked Hamtaro, faking being clueless…

…Badly

"Oh I see, don't want anyone to know huh? Secret safe with me." Said Spike, smiling.

Hamtaro smiled back, He knew Spike was nice underneath his rough exterer. But didn't know he was so understanding.

"So what you going to give your girlfriend?" Asked Spike, out of the blue

"Who?" Asked Hamtaro, sincerely confused

"Snowflake." Said Spike, and immitedly Hamtaro knew who he was talking about. Spike had this habit, of calling people by either their last name's or only for the girls (except like 2) a nickname.

"Oh Bijou-chan…" Said Hamtaro, embarrassed, and blushing

"Well if you don't know, here's what I'd do."

"What?" Asked Hamtaro

"Well she always wears those ribbons right" Hamtaro nodded. "If I had your art skills, I'd get white ribbons and draw whatever all over it. Just a thought." Said Spike.

Hamtaro froze. That was a great idea. "That's perfect, Arigato Spike-san." Said Hamtaro, jumping up to hug Spike, but Spike stopped him.

"A thank you is enough." Said Spike, a bit creeped out

-------------------------X-mas Eve--------------------------------------

At Spike's home…

Spike and Yoshi were enjoying dinner (Udon noodle soup that Spike made)

"So, what are you doing for tomorrow, Spike-chan?" Asked Yoshi

"Well, spend time with you… it is Christmas after all." Said Spike

"But aren't you going to see your new friends tomorrow?" Asked Yoshi, confused

"They want me to come over for their Secret Santa thing, but…" Spike dropped his voice to a whisper. "If I went then you'd be alone."

"I don't think you'll be gone the whole day." Said Yoshi

'But…" Said Spike, ready to argue

"No Buts...! As your guardian, I'm telling you that you are going to go." Said Yoshi, feigning anger

Both he and Spike burst out laughing. Yoshi did this often, since he never asked Spike to do much (just mostly be good) so when he didn't what to something, Yoshi would fake anger, and would say that Spike had to do it. Then they would laugh about it, Yoshi was never serious, so Spike never really had to anything, but usually did it anyway.

After a few moments of silence, Yoshi spoke up again

"Heard it's supposed to snow tonight."

"They've been saying that for over a week." Said Spike, picking at his food

"I have such a pessimist as a grandson." Said Yoshi, dramatically

Maxine's house…

Maxine stayed up in her room, as her father's side of the family arrived. She'd see them in the morning, no need to torture herself now

She sat her desk, wrapping the gift she bought for her Secret Santa; though it had been a week since she bought she had no time to wrap it

She looked at the now wrapped up gift, and thought _'Why did I buy it? Sure, it's the perfect gift but…'_ but was right, it was very expensive, was he really that special to her…He was, but why..?

(I know it's a weird moment but you'll see)

Hamtaro's house…

Hamtaro also sat at his desk that night, finishing Bijou's present. He took Spike's idea, immediately bought a pair of plain silk white ribbons, and started to sketch chibi's (small) all over it, what the chibi's were, can't say, but every day for the last week, Hamtaro would add another chibi till over a dozen were on both of the ribbons.

He had finished going over the pencil lines with black ink yesterday, now he finish coloring them with his markers, it wasn't easy though.

'_Damn these markers, they just had to dry out. I need some new ones. Oh well, at least the color comes out nice if I press hard.' _ Thought Hamtaro

After wrapping Bijou's gift, Hamtaro leaned back into his chair, hands throbbing (Don't know if this happens to anyone but after I draw for a long time, they throb for like a day or so) Hamtaro tiredly looked out his window and saw little white flakes falling passed his window.

'_How pretty…Snow?'_ Hamtaro last thought before he fell sound asleep (in that position btw)

-------------------------Christmas------------------------

(Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed but I'm running out of ideas and time)

Christmas morning, each ham woke up excited about today. Each spent about two hours or so with their families before heading out towards the clubhouse. All of them were surprised at what they saw when they left their houses, even including Hamtaro, who forgot what happen the night before

Snow. It covered all of Tokyo, from the harbor to Tokyo Tower. It was a light snowfall, so no one was stuck trying to get his or her families. Though it was light, it was truly a white Christmas.

At the Clubhouse… (Everyone is wearing a Santa hat, just to get into the sprit)

Everyone was at the clubhouse, ready to open gifts, eat a little and spend time together before going back to their families.

They all drank eggnog and ate fudge with sunflower seeds, courtesy of Bijou and Pashmina.

"Oi! Pashmina-Chan!" Shouted someone behind Pashmina who sounded a lot Stan

"Nani? (what) Stan-kun?"" Asked Pashmina, turning around to find someone's mouth upon hers, lightly.

After the others released her lips, it turned out to be Stan.

"S-Stan-K-kun, Wha-why di-did you…" Broke off a very red Pashmina

It was not how she expected it, her first kiss that is (yes it was Pashmina's first kiss). Not that she didn't like it nor was Stan anywhere near a bad kisser. Something just didn't feel right.

Then Pashmina noticed Stan looking at her with a worried look, probably from her zoning out. When Stan saw that Pashmina was lucid again, he pointed up. Pashmina looked up and saw not only mistletoe but that it was strapped to his head. Pashmina couldn't help but laugh.

Stan walked away without another word, chasing after Maxine this time. Pashmina wasn't really surprised, but wondered why he didn't say anything. She looked behind her and saw Howdy and Dexter, who looked fit to be tied. She also saw Jingle, who looked a bit sad.

(For the Stan and Pashmina fans out there! But…)

"Oi! Maxine-Chan!" Yelled Stan seems like he had this planned out.

But Maxine saw what he did with Pashmina, and was not one to be so easily manipulated. She turned around, a little faster than Pashmina, so she have time to react. When Stan leaned in to give her a peck, Maxine ducked. Causing an…interesting chain of reactions.

-When Maxine ducked, this caused Stan to trip over her, closing his eyes, waiting for the floor, but instead causing him to fall into-well not really into something nor someone…more like someone's mouth.

'_Well, at least I got to kiss someone, but this feels pretty different? Don't think I like this very much, feel bad for who ever this is… Wait, who is this?'_ Thought Stan (Damn long thought Stan) as he opened his eyes to find a pair of extremely angry amethyst eyes _'Hold up?! None of the girls have that eye color!'_

5 minutes or so earlier…

Spike sat at the table with Boss, Cappy and Penelope drinking eggnog. They were all talking about something. Spike guessed that he was part of the conversation not that he really cared about it one way nor another. He only cares about one thing…well person within this room.

Spike looked across the room, to see Maxine talking with Sandy and Pepper

Spike made sure to look at her inconspicuously so no one noticed. Spike had recently learned that he loved her, and boy did he love her. How did he know this? Well, the feeling was different from the other girls that he had dated before. She was different, she didn't fall at his feet like other girls, which he immediately liked about her, she was caring too both her friends, family and animals. (he had found out after one of his "expeditions") She wore her emotions on her sleeve, she could be sweet and caring at one moment then very determined and strong the next It was very weird but oh so right. Plus Spike wasn't stupid, for the fact that his heart pounded and his face flushed every time he got near her, well he can put two and two together.

He noticed Maxine walking towards him, probably to get more eggnog. It probably had something to do with the ambiance, but Spike thought Maxine looked beautiful, and it gave him a bit of courage to ask her on a simple date, to see if they were truly meant to be.

It happened all so fast. Spike walked over to her, She smiled at him and asked him if 'his Christmas was fun so far'. Even such a simple question, made his face flush redder than a strawberry (man I want one) but he wasn't going to back down.

Since Spike had stopped talking for the moment, Maxine, still standing by him looked around the room, and saw Pashmina being kissed by Stan. Maxine turned back around to ask Spike if he saw what happen. But as Spike and Maxine were both about to ask the other something, Stan yelled to Maxine, Spike didn't hear him because he was pretty embarrassed and was trying to get his words right. Maxine, on the other hand, got Stan's game…

'_That little flirt!' _Thought Maxine angrily, but gave a sly smirk. She turned around, a bit fast. She believed that Spike had saw and heard Stan, so she thought that he had moved out the way. (why she thought that? I don't even know…) little did she realize that Spike was still behind her.

(Read earlier section about what happens next, to lazy to write it again)

Spike was in shock, He was pinned to one of the tables (from Stan falling) and being kissed by a guy, not only had he lost his nerve and chance with Maxine. He felt like vomiting.

Now having two pretty good-looking Human-ham guys kiss each other would be a Hamtaro yaoi fan girls dream, but I'm not going to go there today.

(Yaoi fan-girls: Awww!!!! PLEASE[Some decide to go a little crazy)

(Lucky Ryo: Security!!!)

(Security consist of:

1 Hero of Time [aka: Link from legend of Zelda (insert drool)

3 Ninja Dogs [aka: Kishu Inus [Real dog but these are from Ginga Nagreboshi Gin and

1 Purple Dragon [aka: Spyro the Dragon

[Fan girls run while being attacked by a good-looking hero and a small dragon

(Okay weirdness over, I'm out of it and Zelda and Spyro obsessed. Back to the story!)

Slowly Stan realized what was going on, and stopped kissing Spike, much to everyone's pleasure (cause it was starting to hurt from laughing so hard) and stood up strait not pinning Spike anymore.

"Heh Heh… Gomen Nasi (I so sorry!) Spike-san, it was an accident! That was meant for someone els…" Stan apologized but was cut off when Spike put a finger to his mouth (much to both their distaste) telling him to be quite.

"You have one minute to run very far away from me." Stated Spike, plainly, not looking as angry as before.

"Really?" Asked Stan, pretty happy, he thought Spike was going to murder him then and there.

Spike shrugged. "Minutes-Seconds, I don't happen to be good a math" The anger was back.

Stan visibly paled, then took off running towards then tunnels. Spike, was indeed, very bad at math, so took off a second after him. Not before wiping his mouth, and wondering was he mad at Stan for trying to kiss Maxine or rather it was the guy-to-guy kiss. He went with the latter.

(Been spending too much time with my gays. Ahh whatever. Don't worry Stan and Spike will be back and straight)

Bout an hour later…

After Spike had caught up with Stan, though that didn't take very long. And had given him the noogie of a lifetime and mini wedgie, also was tempted to kick him in the crouch (sp?) but thought best against it. Soon everybody had to get going, so they thought it best to get and give their gifts.

(The first name is the one who gave the gift, the next name is the receiver and the item in these (…) is the gift. This is just the Secret Santa gifts. If there is a second set of (…) by a name this is what they gave to others)

(You can skip this section if you want to)

Hamtaro----Boss (a yellow sweater, you know like in the second Hamtaro Christmas episode)

Oxnard----Bijou (A jar of diamonds of sugar, not the best gift I know)

Boss----Cappy (A green hard hat)

Pashmina----Panda (a new set of tools) (a blue [Bijou red [sandy yellow [Penelope orange [Pepper and purple [Maxine hand knitted scarf)

Penelope----Sandy (a yellow twirling ribbon) (a yellow dress [Pashmina)

Maxwell----Jingle (A book on guitarist)

Dexter----Pepper (Sunglasses, well his owner did own a glasses shop)

Sandy----Maxwell (Book of world records) (A twirling ribbon to each girl of their color: see above)

Stan----Snoozer (a blanket with maracas on it) (a necklace to each girl of their color)

Panda----Dexter (work glasses)

Bijou----Pashmina (A pink hair ribbon) (same but with their own color)

Cappy---Boss (a shovel I could think of anything)

Snoozer----Howdy (a blue apron, also couldn't think of anything)

Jingle----Oxnard (His name on a sunflower seed, you know like how some people put their name on a grain of rice)

Howdy----Maxine (Gift Card to his store, well his owner did own a farming store)

Pepper----Stan (A red plaid necktie)

(I know some aren't there but…)

Though they gave their gift to their Secret Santa, many had gifts for others.

Maxwell gave Sandy a photo album; it was still a book, but a bit more special

Sandy gave Stan a slip of paper, with her writing that said, "This ticket maybe use for a whole day of flirting without me butting in" Stan refused to stop hugging Sandy for the rest of the day.

Oxnard gave Pepper an assortment of bandanas, that he had sewed by himself, while Pepper told him to come over for dinner tomorrow night for she was making his favorites for dinner

Penelope walked over to Cappy, with a giant smile, hands behind her back

"Merry Christmas! Cappy-Kun!" Exclaimed Penelope, holding her present out to Cappy. Cappy gave his gift to Penelope too but was a bit more embarrassed. Both of them opened their gifts.

"Look Cappy-Kun we both got each other hats!" Shouted a happy Penelope, holding up her yellow sunhat from Cappy

"Yeah, great minds think alike, ne?" Said Cappy, looking at his new yellow baseball cap with glee.

Penelope put on her hat. Her ears poked out of the two holes on top "How do I look?" she asked

Cappy looked at her and turned a little pink. 'You look very kawaii (cute) Penelope-Chan."

"Arigato, Cappy-kun." Said Penelope, she leaned down and gave a little peck on his cheek, then ran off to show Pashmina her gift. Cappy turned even darker pink and was like that for the whole day.

Pashmina was given, beside the necklace from Stan, a picture from both Howdy and Dexter, of well… themselves. She expected as much.

She found it pretty hot in the clubhouse; she grabbed her coat and head outside to get some fresh air for a moment. No one saw her leave… well except for someone. Jingle saw Pashmina leave the clubhouse and quickly followed her outside.

(We'll come back to those two later)

Hamtaro was by the tree getting his gift for Bijou ready, He noticed a pretty big box under the tree, with his name n it literally.

Hamtaro picked it up, there was note on the top of it, in spiky handwriting it said: '_Open away from everyone, make sure no one sees.'_ Hamtaro looked at the note confused, but did what it said. He took the box behind the tree and slowly opened it.

Inside it was every art supply you could think of. Hamtaro's confused look turned to one of pure joy. His eyes went straight to the markers, just last night had he wanted new ones. Not only were there markers, but also colored pencils, pastels (like crayons), even a new sketchpad.

Hamtaro closed the box, and went back out into the open, looking around to see if he could get any clue about who gave him the gift. ([Sarcasm Yeah Hamtaro it's that hard for the fact only two people know that you're an artist)

No one seem to give off any hints, then he saw Spike sitting at the table drinking a lot of eggnog, probably to get rid of the taste of Stan's mouth. Spike noticed Hamtaro looking at him and gave him a blank stare for a moment, then gave him a half cocky, half sincere smile, and a wink. Hamtaro gave him a big toothy grin and a thumbs up as Bijou walked over to him.

"Konnchiwa 'Amtaro-Kun." Said Bijou

"Konnchiwa Bijou-Chan! Oh, before I forget I need to give you your gift." Said Hamtaro, taking Bijou's gift out from behind her back

" 'Amtaro-Kun, you've zhouldn't 'ave." Said Bijou, blushing

Then Boss came running up, with a box in hand as well. "I got you a gift too, Bijou-Chan!" Exclaimed Boss

"Zoo two spoil me so…" Said Bijou, embarrassed, as she began to open their gifts. She started with Boss' first. She opened it to find, a pair of bright red hair ribbons that glittered in the light. They were very long and elegant

"Oh Boss-Kun! Zee're beautiful, almost too elegant for me, zee must 'ave cost a fortune!" Exclaimed Bijou, looking at them lovingly

"Iie. Not really…" Boss replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. This wasn't true, they costed somewhere between 4000 to 5000 yen ($40 to $50 dollars), but he didn't care anything to make her happy.

Next Bijou open Hamtaro's gift, she wasn't surprised to find another pair of ribbons, what did surprise her was what was on them.

Chibis Possibility over 2-dozen chibis. And they weren't just any chibis; they were of all the ham-hams (in their hamster form) doing certain thing or had certain things with them to show who was who.

(Gonna give a mini example of some of them, sorry if I don't get all of them)

Like one was Panda working with his tools. Another was Dexter and Howdy arguing over an embarrassed Pashmina, who was being flirted with by Stan. She saw Maxine riding a chibi horse and Spike in the corner, by himself watching the others. But what stuck out the most was herself, right in the middle. She thought she looked plain adorable as a chibi hamster.

"Arigato, Merci and all zhose other zhank zoo's. 'Amtaro-kun, I love zhem. But vhere did zoo get ribbons vith all of us on zhem?" Asked Bijou

Hamtaro shrugged, couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyway. "I know people." He simpily stated. Bijou didn't push it any further, she was too happy to care. She through her arms around their necks and gave them both a big hug. Hamtaro and Boss glared at each other with smugness for a moment

"Arigato, both of zoo! Now it's zime for your gift." Said Bijou. Hamtaro and Boss were confused with what she said by how she said it. Then she grabbed their hand with one of her own. And lead them to the kitchen, which was off limits to everyone except Bijou. Which gave her the prefect place for her gift.

She led them to the doorway between the kitchen and the main room, but behind the tree so no one could see them.

"All right before I give you two your gift, I what to say that this gift changes nothing between us, okay?" Said Bijou, they both nodded their heads. "Pinky promise?" Asked Bijou as she held out her pinky. Hamtaro and Boss both held out their pinkies as well, and shook them with Bijou's.

(**Mild Fluffy Warning**)

As soon as she stopped shaking Hamtaro's pinky. She wrapped both her arms around Hamtaro's neck and gave him a small kiss on his mouth. And as soon as she stopped kissing Hamtaro, she did the same thing to Boss.

(Bout a 3 seconds each)

After she stopped kissing Boss, she looked at both of them, and almost couldn't suppress a laugh. They were both redder than any red on earth. Hamtaro was as stiff as a board, while Boss was wobbling slightly. Bijou then pointed up, and somehow, with them being in their current conditions looked up and saw a green bushel of mistletoe. Hamtaro went even stiffer if possible, while Boss promptly…fainted.

While Bijou helped Boss gain consciousness, she looked over at Hamtaro, who was still frozen; Bijou blushed a bit and put a hand to her mouth. She made sure to kiss Hamtaro first, so he was her first kiss (what with the ham-girls not getting kissed, not that I'm one to talk . ) and though they were both pretty good kissers, being surprised and all. Boss' kiss only made her tingling inside, while Hamtaro's kiss made shivers of, what she guessed was pleasure, go up and down her spine.

'_Someday I'll tell him…Soon.'_ Thought Bijou, smiling

(There's the HamtaroXBijouXBoss fluff that we need. Now let get to Pashmina and Jingle)

**(First giant attempt at FLUFF, what you just read was nothing compared to what I'm going to try here. Sorry if it's not good, I'm just in a fluffy mood tonight)**

Pashmina stood out side the clubhouse, ankle deep in the snow. It was noon and it had started to snow once again. Right away, Pashmina cooled off and was starting to get a bit cold. She turned around to go back inside, and was surprised to see Jingle standing there, also ankle deep in snow, but with out a jacket.

"Jingle-kun! What are you doing out here? And without a jacket! You want to freeze!?" Exclaimed Pashmina, as she ran over to him, and without a second thought put her jacket on him

"When did you start calling me –Kun?" Asked Jingle, quietly, that Pashmina almost didn't hear him.

Pashmina looked up at him and saw that he was very red and she could see puffs of his warm breath coming out very fast. Thinking he was getting sick, she tightened her hold on the jacket around him, and answered his question

"I don't really know? Would you not like me to call you that?" Asked Pashmina, as she started to loosen her grip on the jacket, but she then felt a tightening on her arms. She looked and saw that it was Jingle's hands. She never knew that he was that strong.

She looked back up at Jingle, and saw a weird look in his eyes; it scared her but at the same time made her feel safe.

"You can call me anything your heart desires, as long as it's you saying it. Pashmina-hime, what I'm trying to say is well…ano…are you and Stan going out?" Asked Jingle, nervously.

Pashmina wasn't excepting that. Her and Stan weren't going out, nor now that she thought about it she didn't want to. "Iie. We're just friends, and he was just playing around earlier." Said Pashmina. She saw Jingle physically relax

"Good, now I can tell you something that I've been hiding since…well, even I forgot how long." Jingle said seriously. Pashmina had no idea what was going on. She had never seen Jingle act so seriously and why was he holding her so tightly but intimately. _'Wait? Intimately'_

Jingle pulled her closer to him, that Pashmina's arms were trapped in between their chests. Jingle brought his lips close to her left ear, his hot breath going across it, making Pashmina's knees buckle, that if Jingle wasn't holding her up, she'd be on the ground.

'_That's never happened before..?'_ Thought Pashmina, dimly

"What I'm trying to say, Pashmina-hime," Jingle spoke quietly, Pashmina breath hitched, listening to every word intently. "Is…Daisuki."

(Means I really like you, but can also mean I love you, and in this case go for the latter)

Pashmina had less then a second to react, and even that wasn't enough time. For Jingle's mouth came down upon hers in a passionate kiss, that was in a way needy, trying to show her how much he loved her.

Pashmina eyes were wide open, as compared to Jingle's closed eyes, who was clearly enjoying this. But one thought was going through her head, simple but powerful thought.

'_I love this!'_

Though Pashmina was loving what was going on, she was in a lot of shock, that she had yet kissed him back, though her brain was screaming for her to do it. Jingle, thinking this as rejection, slowly pulled away. Savoring every last moment he had with her.

His mouth was less that an inch away from hers, as he replied, "I see…" In a quiet and sad voice, as he tried to stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks already.

Pashmina knew what he thought, but couldn't find her voice to tell him that it was not as it seemed. Pashmina felt his grip on her arms loosen and face was backing away from hers.

Then somehow, like by some magical force or something, Pashmina got her hands free, and before Jingle backed away too far, Pashmina put her arms around a confused Jingle's neck, and pulled him in for a feverishly passionted kiss, pouring all of her feelings into it. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying every second.

Jingle stared at her wide-eyed, before his enjoyment caused his eyes to shut. He wrapped his arms her waist, as the jacket fell off, he made small shapes on her back comfortingly. As her fingers threaded through his hair, gripping it lightly.

After who knows, how many minutes (probably like 1.5) they released for air with much reluctances from each other. They stared at each other for a moment, both their eyes a bit glazed over and their breath coming out in short puffs. Pashmina looked down at the snow, she was almost positive that it melted around them from how hot she was. It was still there though. She then felt some thing on her neck. She looked back towards Jingle, to see and realize that Jingle was leave feather-light kisses down her neck. Pashmina couldn't help but moan lightly. She pulled Jingle's head up to hers, just in case.

"Jingle-kun?" Said Pashmina, quietly, Jingle made a sound saying that he heard her. "Daisuki…" She said, with a lot of love her voice

Jingle smiled and rubbed her nose against hers, saying. "Daisuki. Pashmina-hime. And Merry Christmas."

Pashmina laughed lightly thinking this was one of the best Christmas gift she had received, and was deafiently not returning this one.

Jingle laughed as well, as he picked up Pashmina and twirled her in the snow. The jacket laid forgotten.

-------------Around 4 at Spike's house------------------------

Spike had finish-making dinner, and was sitting at the table, waiting for the salmon to cook (Spike a vegetarian, but eats fish, and I know it's weird for a 16 year old to cook something big like Christmas dinner, but refuses to let Yoshi cook for many reasons, on with the story)

He was looking at the gift he got from, well he wasn't sure whom. I was a necklace, a silvery chrome color, the pendent was triangular, but in side it was a guitar pick, a shiny black color with his full name etched in white in the corner. In the box in came in, also had a bag with three other picks in it. Shiny blue, crimson red, and pearl white, all with his name, but the white had his name in black.

It must have been very excpencive, but he like it a lot. He remembered at that the clubhouse, when he opened it at the clubhouse, he swore that he saw Maxine look at him and giving him a little wink, as if to say; _'Yep it's from me!'_

Spike stood up from the table, he had to know if it was from her, he just had too. He put the necklace on, grabbed a flat package and ran out the door towards Maxine's farm, while yelling to his grandfather, to watch the salmon.

Sooner than he expected, he was at Maxine's farm. He looked around the wall that was surrounding the outside property. The place was for, some reason not covered in snow like the rest of Tokyo. Spike saw a mini snow plow and noticed that on some of the stall were mini heat lamps.

Spike kept looking around for any signs of life. He didn't see anything at first except three or so horses in the, somehow, green pasture. Wait; there was someone else out there in front of the pasture fence. At first he couldn't tell who it was. But when he saw who it was, he froze at the sight.

It was Maxine all right, but she looked nothing like she did at the clubhouse. At the clubhouse, she was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater and brown pants.

But here she was wearing a crimson red sleeve-less mini dress with white fluff around the bottom and around the arms. Black knee high boots that somehow made legs look very slender. And a top her head was a red Santa hat, which made her hair shine.

If Spike thought that she looked beautiful at the party, she was now enthralling with the snow falling down around her, that Spike released the breath that he had been holding. It happened to make a small sound, and with how quiet it was, Maxine heard him.

She turned towards him in fright, thinking it was a stranger. She relaxed when she saw it was Spike standing there.

Spike use every bit of self-control to not grab her and kiss her senselessly.

'_Damn! She look sexy!'_ Thought Spike, smiling inwardly, know that was true and that she couldn't hear him

He walked over to Maxine, not saying a word, just looking out at the pasture.

"Hello, Spike-san. What brings you here?" Asked Maxine.

"Just a question, Miss Daidouji…" Said Spike, as calm and as stoic as ever; that you would have never guessed that he had feelings for her.

"Don't call me that." Stated Maxine, plainly

"Huh..?"

"Why do say my last name? It's only me, not the other girls, why?" Asked Maxine, facing him

"You're a fierce kitty, no you're slyer. A fierce fox is what you are." Said Spike, ignoring her question completely, not even looking at her

"Hey! Answer me!" Yelled Maxine, fuming

"Well, if you don't want me to call you by your last name, I was thinking of a nickname." Said Spike, simply

"Oh, really?" Asked Maxine, cooling down

"Would you like that?" Asked Spike, barely looking at her from the corner of his eye. Probably didn't trust him self.

"Yeah, I would Spike-san." Spike visibly shuttered

"On one condition. Don't call me –san, it bugs the living daylights out of me, 'kay?" Asked Spike, looking at her

"Sure thing, Spike-kun. Said Maxine, smiling

"Give me a moment."

They both went silence for a moment, before Spike remember why he was there in the first place.

"Oi, Maxine-chan?" Maxine made an "hmm" sound, liking the sound of –chan but knew that wasn't the nickname. "Did you happen to my Secret Santa?" He asked

"Did you like it?" Maxine hadn't really answered his question, but from the why she said that, he had guess right.

"Hai…" Said Spike, quietly and embarrassed. Maxine smiled happily

"Spike-Kun? What's that in your hand?" Asked Maxine, pointing to the flat package.

"Oh, this? It's for you." Said Spike

"Is it from you?" Asked Maxine, surprised that he would get her a gift, without a real reason to

Spike froze for moment, he forgot what to do if she asked that…He couldn't say it was from him; he wasn't ready, not yet.

"Iie, I-I found it under the tree at that clubhouse, it had your name on it I thought It was your Secret Santa gift." Yeah that sounded convincible

"Odd, I already got my gift from Howdy. I wonder what it is?" She said, shaking it a bit

"Well…Open it." Said Spike

Maxine nodded and opened it carefully. Inside she found a piece of paper, she pulled that out carefully making sure not to rip it.

She was amazed; it was a sketch of her, brushing Storm. It looked more like a photo then a drawing. (Done in blue ink, I find blue ink classy)

"Oh! Spike-Chan, it's beautiful, do you know who did it? They're amazing!" Spike was smiling extremely big, just recently he asked Hamtaro, to do a sketch of her, he explained her perfectly to Hamtaro, and luckily Hamtaro didn't question why. "But they didn't do me right." Spike smile disappears

"I mean, they made me too pretty, I'm no where near this pretty." Said Maxine, Spike gave a sigh of relief, she was just being humble, or serious about thinking she wasn't pretty. Infact the picture didn't do her justice in his eyes at least.

Spike looked over at her, she was looking at the picture to intently to notice him. She was the picture of perfection. Spike then noticed a trail of goose bumps climbing up her arm. She wasn't really dressed for outside, and snow had started to fall again, and even with the heat lamps on it wasn't enough to melt the snow.

Spike had no idea what came over him, but he removed himself from her side. To a more favorable place, right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and placing his chin on her shoulder.

She stiffened at the sudden action. Maxine looked at Spike questioningly. Quietly he said…"Your going to get a cold dressed like that."

Maxine, thinking it as a friendly action, relaxed and snuggled closer to Spike, to get his warmth. Spike's face went an even brighter red, and prayed that Maxine wouldn't feel his heart pounding.

Maxine smelled a light smell on Spike, it was clean and smelled like jasmine.

"You wearing cologne?" Asked Maxine, thinking it odd for him to wear something so light

"Hai. Why? You like it?" Asked Spike

"Yeah, but it smells a bit girly, like something I'd wear." Said Maxine, in a taunting way

"Are you saying I'm wearing perfume?" Asked Spike, faking annoyance

Maxine just shrugged. "I like your outfit…" Maxine heard Spike say.

"Really? I can't stand wearing a dress, but my grandmother insist that I look my best when it's a special day." Said Maxine

"You look very kawaii…" Said Spike, quietly. Maxine was going to ask him what that meant; something told her that it was a complement.

Then a tiny neigh was heard from the pasture. Both turned their head towards the pasture, and saw a tiny black and white foal, it's mane was all black but its tail look liked it was dipped in white paint. A white mare was not too far away from it.

"Is that the foal, born on the night of the talent show?" Asked Spike

"Yep."

"What's his name?"

"Don't have one yet." Said Maxine

"Really?"

"I know it seems easy, but all the names I come up with aren't that unique, plus I'm worry about his size. His mother's a draft (Big horse) but his father pretty slim." Said Maxine

"Name him Chibi." Said Spike, calmly

"What?"

"Well, I think Chibi's a good name, cause he's really small, but even if he grows big then it be funny, having a name meaning small." Said Spike, in a very out of character way.

Maxine started to giggle. "What? Is it that bad?"

"No, I love it! It's prefect, something so simple happened to be the prefect name."

They stayed with each other for a couple of minutes, before they realized how late it was getting.

"I better get back inside." Said Maxine

"Okay…" Said Spike, as he reluctantly let go of Maxine "I best be off too

"Alright, Oh and Spike-Chan. If you find out who ever gave me this gift, please tell me, I want to tell them how much I love it." Said Maxine

"'Kay, Arigato, for the necklace that is." Said Spike "Ja Ne." As he started to walk out without another word.

Maxine turned around to head inside, when she heard Spike

"Hey!"

She turned around, to see Spike at the entrance of her property, smiling pretty big.

"Merry Christmas! My little Kitsune Gin (Sliver Fox)" Spike said, as he gave a peace sign, then out of sight

Maxine's Japanese wasn't good enough to translate what he just said, but she knew that she like it.

The end…of this chapter

Man this chapter was long (27 pages) and Fluffy! (Well hopefully)

Sorry it so long to update, I just didn't have any want to write but inspiration struck and I came up with this. Also I'm going to be working on a new Spyro story I have planned, please read. I'm going to try to add a new character next chapter, maybe, maybe not… then I'll be going into something I call the Project Arc

Last thing, we've got three couples finalized.

SandyXMaxwell

OxnardXPepper

And now, PashminaXJingle don't worry Stan will get some love

Till next time:

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or WHATEVER YOU CELABREATE!

SEE YOU IN THE NEW YEAR!!!

Sayonara suckers!


	11. AN: Please Read!

Author Note

**Author Note**

I am so sorry! I'm sorry that I haven't update in forever, but I have a very good reason why I haven't. Three reason really…

**Reason one**: The ideas are just not flowing. Chapter 10 of High School Romance is not going as planned, but it will be up soon, and Chapter 3 of the 2nd Annual Hamster Awards, I have ideas but I don't know how to write it down. They both will hopefully be up soon.

**Reason two**: The more important reason. I have one weird life, I'm not very well and at the beginning of this year till just recently I lost too much weigh and slowly I've been gaining it back, but it's been taking all my time and energy to get it back, making me seriously too tired to do anything. But I've gotten more of my energy and weigh back, so I'll try to write more.

**And Reason three**: I'm starting to fall out of the Hamtaro fandom (of course when I watch an episode I'm right back to being a fan again), so it's hard to write something good, and I keep getting other ideas for different fandoms (ie: Tokyo Mew Mew, Naruto and Slayers) but don't know how to write them either. But I will finish my Hamtaro stories

If you even read this I thank you! And if any of you have ideas for High School Romance (Hamtaro Style) please tell me because I have know idea how to end it. Next chapter will be up soon promise!

You don't have to review this but review my next chapter.

Sayonara!!


	12. Uniform Wars

(Hey everyone, Happy belated Valentines

(Told you it would be up soon)

(Okay first, Thank you all who reviewed for the last chapter, though I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of reviews, especially since the last chapter was probably my best. People I don't care if the review has one word or even a smiley face, just please review!)

(Warning: This chapter is extremely pointless, like a filler episode in Naruto. I'm writing it for only two reasons. One: To add a new character, that will have a point later in the story, but will also be pointless in the beginning. And reason two: The idea won't leave me alone, and I really need some sleep.

Probably should stop watching Revolutionary Girl (which this chapter is sort of inspired by. If you're a fan, then the title of the chapter will tell you what I was inspired by, if not, then watch the show it's pretty good)

(Now that I'm done ranting on with the next chapter.)

Chapter 10: Uniform Wars

Warm weather had finally come to Tokyo, a warm March indeed.

(Skipped Valentines because Christmas was fluffy enough.)

All the hams had gone back to their original clothes and were sitting in homeroom waiting for Mayu-sensei

Finally she came in 5 minutes or so later, looking a bit aggravated.

"Okay Minna (everyone), settled down. I was just talking to Elder-ham sensei…" she was cut off by Stan screaming 'I didn't do it!' she through an eraser at his head, and yelled at him to shut up. "As I was saying, we were talking, along with some of the other teachers. Seems that we have a new student…Again. And she will be in this class." Said Mayu-sensei, as she walked over to door to let her inside as she did with Spike on his first day

In walked in a 16-17 year old girl, wearing a light blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater, a white denim skirt that went to the knees and white uggs (You know the lamb skin boots) She had dark brown hair tied up in a loose braid (her hair style is like Aerith's from final fantasy and kingdom hearts) with a sheer dark blue ribbon. But her hamster ears weren't brown like her hair, but pure white like Bijou's, which was rare. Her eyes were a dark blue-violet color and she had a cocky smile upon her face. And on her forehead was a sapphire colored dot (a bindi mark like they have in India, but hers is blue instead of red)

Stan's jaw dropped and would have jumped out of his seat to "introduce" himself if Mayu-sensei wasn't giving him the look of death. In fact most of the guys in the room (except Maxwell and Jingle) would've jumped up. She was quite cute.

Spike visibly paled. He didn't know if he should be happy or quite scared. When she looked at him, he chose the latter.

She visibly brightened when her eyes landed on Spike, who was trying to sink far into his seat as physically possible

She let out a girlish squeak, ran over to Spike and latched her arm around his neck. Maxine almost had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit

The new girl was getting glares from Sparkle and her cronies, well actually from all the girls not part of the hams. However the glares stopped after she had started talking.

"Aniki (big brother) I can't believe you're here! I knew you moved here, but to be in the same school! I'm so happy! Squee!!" Shouted the girl

(I know she seems a bit mary sueish, what ever that is, but don't worry.)

The temperature seem to drop 20 degrees

"NANI!! (What!)" Yelled all the hams and Sparkle (who was the loudest of all)

Spike had an exasperated look on his face, and looked towards Mayu-sensei, hoping that she would sense his distress. Luck was not on his side, as Mayu-sensei was passed out on her desk.

"Alright I'll explain but first" Spike looked at the girl "can you let go off me now?" He asked her

"Not till you hug back." She said childishly

Spike let out a small groan, as he stood up, girl still hanging on, and gave her a quick hug.

She finally let go and gave him and the others a child-like smile.

"Konnichwa, I'm Princess Shiro." She said smiling

"Wow! You're a princess?!" Asked Hamtaro, amazed.

Everyone besides, Oxnard and Princess, face vaulted

"Huh? Oh no. My first name is Princess." Princess said

"I like it." Said Pashmina

"Spike-Chan, why did you tell that you had a sister?" Asked Maxine, turning around to face Spike and Princess

'_Spike-CHAN. Hmm…' _Thought Princess, devilishly

"I don't. I've known Princess-Chan; here since pretty much the day we were born. She will only call me aniki, actually I don't think I've ever heard you say my name" Spike Said, directing this to Princess

"Nope." She giggled childishly

"So she not your sister and you don't care what she does?" Asked Stan

"I don't give a damn about what she does." Said Spike, that wasn't entirely true. If she were about to do something bad, he'd stop her. But she never did anything bad…well except.

Stan had already grabbed Princess' hands and babbled some flirty nonsense at her. To wrapped up in his speech he had yet to see the many angry marks appearing on Princess' forehead.

Suddenly a fist was slammed into Stan's jaw, sending him across the room, only to have him stop in front of Mayu-sensei's desk. Who still didn't wake up.

"GET YOUR GRIMY PAWS OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!" Screamed Princess, showing off some demons fangs

Everyone (except Spike) looked at Princess with terrified looks and slowly backed away afraid that she would attack them. Spike saw their distress and spoke up.

"Don't worry, she only does that to guys who flirt with her disrespectfully, she goes from her kid-like self to her psycho tom-boyish self." Said Spike

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Asked Princess, rubbing her fist lightly

"You're a tom boy, plain and simple. If your father didn't make you wear skirts, you burn them all and only wear pants." Said Spike, matter-of-factly, poking her in the forehead

"That's not true…" Spike raised an eyebrow. "I'd wear shorts too.

The hams laughed, except Sparkle because she didn't care. (And because she a spaze)

"Finally someone that understands how it feels, skirts suck." Said Maxine "No offence girls" she directed this to Pashmina and Bijou who wore skirts the most. They gave her a look that said 'none taken'

"I know, especially with those pervs out there." Said Princess, facing Maxine

"Well, Princess-chan has made her self at home." Said Spike, as Hamtaro and Oxnard tried to make Stan conscious

--After school--

Everyone was at the clubhouse, having some sunflower tea, all sat around the table, except Spike, who always sat away from everyone, and Stan who was icing his jaw.

"Arigato" Said Princess, as Bijou poured her tea. "I'm glad that you all invited me over here, and Gomen Nasi for punching Stan-san in the jaw."

"Like hell you are." Whispered Stan, under his breath, but Spike heard him and answered him by bonking him on the head

"Don't be rude." Said Spike, calmly

"Aww. Aniki I didn't know you care." Said Princess sarcastically

"No comment."

Everyone but Spike and Stan gave a small laugh.

"I hope everything will be okay." Said Boss, out of the blue

"What ya mean?" Asked Howdy

"Well, there's been a lot of fights and stuff been going on at school, since well…" Boss shot a look at Spike and Maxwell. "And I overheard Elder Ham-sama talking saying he was going to do something to stop it." Said Boss

"Well, that's good. There shouldn't be any violence in school, or in general." Said Penelope

"True, but we all happen to know how crazy Elder Ham-sama's ideas are." Said Hamtaro.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well it probably won't be too bad if he even does anything at all." Said Dexter

They all nodded.

"Say where's Pashmina-Chan?" Asked Sandy

"Getting some more tea in the kitchen. Want me to go get her?" Asked Panda

"Iie, I'll get her." Said Jingle, a little quickly, but before anyone could say anything, he was already out of his seat and in the kitchen.

--In the kitchen--

Pashmina was filling a plate up with some cookies while the tea was warming, back to the door. She didn't hear Jingle come in. Though wasn't surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

After how they told each other how they felt on Christmas, they had barely left each other side. But kept their relationship a secret from the others. Pashmina was worried how Howdy and Dexter would reacted. Jingle understood but wished they didn't have to hide how they felt.

"You were gone for far too long." Whispered Jingle

Pashmina giggled "Did you miss me already?" she asked

"Tremendously." Said Jingle, as he pulled her even closer to him. Pashmina unconsciously let out a soft moan of pleasure. They weren't able to do this often.

Pashmina turned around to give Jingle a more proper hug. She latched her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, contently. Jingle gave a deep sigh and smelled Pashmina's hair, lovingly. He loved that she smelled like lilies.

Pashmina became discontent though. Jingle rarely did more than just hold her since Christmas that is. Pashmina believed that he was just being polite and wished that he would be more forward. But for now she had to take the initiative.

"Jingle-kun?" Said Pashmina, quietly

"Hmm?" He said, gently lifting his head off hers

She took her hand from around his neck to the side of his face, pulling him down to her and kissing him softly but lovingly.

Jingle's eyes widened for a moment before closing contently like Pashmina's

Her hands moved back to his neck as his went softly up and down her back. He started to kiss her a bit more forcefully. It seemed, to Pashmina, that he could never start a kiss with her but once kissing he could never get enough.

Then Pashmina felt something weird against her mouth yet it wasn't unwelcome. Pashmina immediately realized that it was Jingle's tongue that was against her mouth asking permission. She granted him permission.

It was a different experience, yes. But it was wonderful to both of them. Having something foreign in their mouth made them clumsy at first but they slowly got the hang of it.

Slowly Jingle sat Pashmina down on the counter behind her, so it was easier for both of them to reach each other. Soon they were out of breath, yet it did little to stop them.

They slowly stop kissing each other only leaving an inch between their mouths but as soon as they got their breath back, they'd kiss each other over and over again but this time only soft chaste kisses. They were so in their own world that they hadn't heard the teapot whistling loudly.

--Living Room--

"What are they doing in there? Making Out? That whistling is driving me insane!" Yelled Stan, being all grumpy like

"I'll go check." Said Penelope, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

She slowly opened the door, and well…was very surprised indeed.

"Pashmina-niichan! What's taking you and Jingle-kun so…oh my..!

Penelope was shocked to see Pashmina sitting on the counter wrapping her arms around Jingle's neck, who was kissing her over and over and she was allowing it!

Yet as soon as Penelope said a word, Pashmina and Jingle (finally) stopped kissing each other and looked at her extremely embarrassed and bright red, getting redder by the second. Yet they hadn't said a word.

"Well Stan-kun wasn't to far off…" Penelope said as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Pashmina got off the counter and ran over to her extremely worried. Jingle turned off the stove and ran over to her as well, lightly patting her cheeks to wake her up.

--A minute or so later--

Penelope woke up almost as soon as she had fainted; her pink eyes (I don't remember if that's the eye color I gave her) looked up see Pashmina's and Jingle's faces looking at her with worry and partial embarrassment.

"Thank Kami (god) you're awake! Daijobu (are you okay)?" Asked Pashmina, worried, as she helped Penelope sit up.

"I've been better, but…." Penelope visibly paled and her eyes widened. She pointed to Pashmina, then to Jingle, repeating this action a couple of times. "You! And You! Doing! That! When!? How!?" she yelled

Pashmina covered her mouth lightly, worried that others heard her screaming. No one came into the kitchen so Pashmina move her hand.

"To Answer your questions, Yes Me and Him, kissing, at Christmas. He told me that he loved me and I said that I loved him back." Said Pashmina, blushing profusely as well as Jingle, who was also blushing and rubbing his neck in an embarrassed way.

"You've been together for TWO and A HALF months and you didn't tell anyone!" Shouted Penelope

"I was toadly against this…" Said Jingle

"Would you tell everyone if you had, Howdy-kun and Dexter-kun breathing down your necks." Said Pashmina

"You've got a point." Whispered Penelope, "You should've told us though, Howdy-kun and Dexter-kun may get a little jealous but wouldn't do anything too rash."

"Maybe, but not now I'm not ready yet…and you can't tell anyone either." Said Pashmina, practically begging

"You have got to be kidding me..?" Said Penelope in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?' Asked Pashmina, seriously

"Iie." Whispered Penelope, sheepishly

"Then promise me and Jingle-kun that you won't tell anyone." Said…no begged Pashmina

Penelope was silent for a moment before replying. "Fine I won't say a word, but promise that you two will be a little more privite in your…ano feelings?"

"Fair enough…" Said Pashmina calmly, though both she and Jingle were blushing.

"Good, better get out there before someone else comes in, and questions you two." Said Penelope, walking out of the kitchen

Pashmina grabbed the plate of cookies, and Jingle grabbed the teapot. Jingle carefully wrapped his arm around Pashmina's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Though we won't be able to that here, we should do it very soon." Said Jingle, as he lightly kissed Pashmina's temple

Pashmina giggled lightly before saying "I agree, very soon."

--Back in the living room--

"So what took so long?" Asked Stan, a bit peeved

"Pashmina-niichan was getting cookies from the top self, while Jingle-kun was holding her up, the teapot went off right when they were, ano in the middle of that." Lied Penelope, well it wasn't too much of a lie. Pashmina did get some cookies, and they were both…well busy.

Pashmina smiled in gratitude, as did Jingle.

"'Kay whatever, just hand me some cookies.' Said Stan

--Couple of days later at school--

Big day for some reason. Elder-Ham-Sama announced a big assembely today after lunch period. Now in a normal school an assembly would be normal, but with Elder-Ham-Sama, he well announced weird things. Like one time he was craving spicy curry, so he change the lunch menu for curry each day. Took awhile to for Auntie Viv-sensei to convince him to change the menu back. That was probably the worst usually he just fell asleep in the middle of his speech.

So most of the student body wasn't too scared, but a lot had heard of Maxwell and Spike's fight, and knew the Elder-Ham-sama liked to keep his school safe and took desperate measures.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Elder-Ham's voice boomed over the microphone. "As most of you are probably aware, there have been multiple fights since…well… I believe November. It started with one big fight that was after school (you know who you are!) and that has set off a chain of fights."

Most of the guy hams looked at Spike and Maxwell, if looks could kill. Spike glared back as Maxwell tried to dig himself a hole and bury himself in it. (Not seriously)

"So I have decided to take action, I have read from other schools, that when students have been acting up, a privilege will be taken away from them." Said Elder-ham

Everyone gulped loudly.

"Also, many schools that wear uniforms are known to be more obedient."

Everyone now found it hard to swallow.

"So from now on till I find your behavior top notch. I shall take away your right to wear your normal clothes, and you all shall be given uniforms. Come by the teachers lounge to place an order, you should get your uniforms by Friday" Said Elder-Ham

Everyone in the audience paled and groaned. This was going to be a long school year.

--That Friday--

Every student that day got a brown package wrapped with string (these are a few of my favorite things. Lawlz)

Later the Hams took their packages to the clubhouse, to open them all together.

"Ready, on three. One, Two, Three!" Said Stan, as he and the rest open their packages at the same time. Bunches of ooohh's and groans were heard through out the clubhouse.

They each had two uniforms one for the hot season and one for the cold.

The Girls cold season uniform was a white long-sleeved button-down collared blouse with two navy blue stripes on each wrist and a navy blue knee-high skirt with a white stripe around the bottom. A pair of navy blue and white socks and a pair of white shoes meant for only inside the school.

(In Japan, when you'd go to school, there'd be lockers in the front for you to put your shoes in, then grab the pair of white shoes to wear inside, so not to get the school dirty)

The hot season uniform was a white short-sleeved button-up collared blouse with two navy blue stripes on the edges of the sleeves and a navy blue tie with a white stripe on it. A short navy blue skirt with a white stripe along the bottom. And navy blue and white knee high socks with another pair of white shoes, probably in case the first pair got ruined.

The Boys cold season uniform was a white tuxedo type jacket that cinched up at the neck, and either a pair of white or navy blue pants, a white collared under shirt, and a pair of black shoes. (White shoes with this uniform didn't look very good)

The hot season uniform was a lot like the girls, in that it was a white short-sleeve collared shirt with two navy stripes on the edge of the sleeve and a navy blue tie with a white stripe across it, with either a black or white under-wife beater type of shirt to go under it. And with navy blue pants but made of a lighter material and white shoes.

The reaction through out the Ham-hams was different. Pashmina and Bijou seemed very happy with the girls uniforms, Penelope seemed happy as well but mumbled a bit about it not being yellow. Sandy was okay with it but would rather wear her own clothes. Maxine and Princess on the other hand had a look crossed between pure sadness and shear anger.

The guys were pretty easy; they didn't mind the uniforms as long as they were comfortable. But one of them wasn't happy at all.

"I don't wear white…" Spike mumbled to himself but no one heard him. Instead they heard Maxine and Princess, well everyone in Japan and some in America heard them.

"THEY HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING US!! I'M NOT WEARING A SKIRT THIS SHORT, I DON'T THINK THIS THING EVEN QULAFIES AS PIECE OF MATERAL!!" Princess shouted, then she held the skirt up to her, the skirt she was wearing was even longer than it. "LOOK IT'S SO SHORT THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE MY UNDERWEAR, NO PROBLEM!" Many of the guys (excluding: Maxwell, Jingle, and Spike) got very red after that sentence.

"This isn't fair, I'll feel like a piece of meat in this." Said Maxine, she wasn't yelling like Princess but sounded quite angry. Then she picked up the hot weather uniform blouse and held it up in front of her. "I'm sorry but I may be small but I'm not that small, and look at Pashmina she deafently not small!"

Pashmina blushed and at the same moment Stan, Dexter, and Howdy got even redder and seemed to get a little dizzy. Except Jingle, he flat out fainted, red face and all.

They all gathered around Jingle and got him to wake up. Jingle never felt more embarrassed in his life. Hamtaro asked why he fainted, but Jingle refused to answer. So they left it at that

Later when it was quiet, Maxine got up and calmly walked over to Spike, well actually walk over to wear his uniform laid in it box. She pick up the cold season uniform jacket, and looked it over very carefully.

"You guys are lucky, I rather have this as my uniform." She said quietly.

"If it was fitted for a girl then, yeah you would look good in it." Agreed Spike. _'Though,'_ he thought. _' You would look good, if not wonderful in anything.'_

Then Spike saw it. He saw the look on Princess' face, it was a look crossed between someone who won a lot of money and a partial madman. He has only seen this look once before, it meant Princess was planning something devious. Least then a second, Princess was up on her feet, surprising the Ham-hams, grabbed Maxine hand and the jacket within her hand, and started for the door.

"I'm borrowing this Aniki!" Princess shouted, excitedly

"Which one is she borrowing Maxine or the Jacket?" Asked Hamtaro

The question didn't really need to be answered but Princess did anyways

"Both!" She said proudly, still pulling Maxine, who wasn't complaining

"Hey! I'll need that for school!" Yelled Spike at Princess

"You'll get them both on Monday." Princess said, turning the knob on the door, she quickly looked back at Spike, gave a very cocky smile, and said in a knowing voice directed towards Spike. "Don't worry Aniki, I'll take very good care of her." And she left with Maxine and the jacket in tow.

The other weren't so sure what she meant by that, but Spike was more then sure that he knew what she meant by that and felt his face heat up in no time.

'_Crap..! Did she figure it out, I'm I that obvious!?'_ Thought Spike

"What was that about?" Asked Boss, suspiciously, eyeing Spike

"I-I'm not sure, but you'll get that a lot from her." Said Spike, his face still red from the blush.

Now the Hams weren't sure if they were excited about Monday or scared about what Princess had possible planned.

--The Following Monday--

All the Human-hams in the schoolyard were uniforms it was very weird. Since it was still the cold season, all the human-hams wore their cold season uniforms.

In Mayu-sensei class, it was pretty quiet for once except for Sparkle, she seem to love her uniform as was making Number One and Number Two take pictures of her, but other than that it was calm. But as they say, the calm before the storm.

That's what Spike kept thinking as sit in his seat, brooding. Lucky he got his uniform back yesterday, not that he really cared if he got it before school but he didn't want to cause his Jii-sama trouble, but it was sent to him by mail. He knew why though, if Princess hand given it to him personally her would have interrogated her.

'_Smart work, Princess.'_ Thought Spike as he wondered where she and Maxine were. More importantly where Maxine was.

He saw Hamtaro approached him; he looked very nice in his uniform.

"Konnichiwa, any word from Princess-san yet?" Asked Hamtaro

"Iie, it's bugging me." Said Spike, simply.

"You know, I kind like these uniforms, they're pretty comfortable." Said Hamtaro, as he spun around showing off his uniform.

"Yeah, they're okay but Maxine-chan was wrong when she said that the girls uniform would make her feel like a piece meat, it's this uniform that makes you feel like a piece of meat." Said Spike, punctuating his sentence by looking towards all the girls, who were staring at him like a new piece of candy.

Hamtaro sweat dropped. "I see what you mean." He said.

Then Mayu-sensei walked in and put her books down on her desk, but still no sign of Princess or Maxine.

'_If anything happen to Maxine, I'm going to kill Princess'_ Thought Spike

"Okay class, settled down." Mayu-sensei said, causing the class to calm down and get in their seats. Mayu-sensei walks over to the door and shut it while saying. "Well, I think you all look pretty good your new uniforms, lets hope Elder-Ham-Sama plan wor-" She was cut off by something loud hitting the door. She looked a little shocked then opened the door and saw Maxine and Princess on the floor rubbing their heads.

"Ahh, Mayu-sensei, We are sorry that we're late." Apologized Maxine, bowing her head as Princess did too.

"Its okay girl just don't make it consistent." Said Mayu-sensei. "By the way, girls what are you wearing?" She asked, then everyone in the class saw what they were wearing.

Instead of wearing the girls uniform, both were wearing the tuxedo type jacket, the boys had for their uniform, but was smaller, more fitted for a girl. Princess was white like the boys, but Maxine's was a navy blue, and both jackets had a skirt sown onto the bottom of it. (Princess: Navy blue, Maxine: white) and both were wearing navy blue socks with their white shoes.

Most was in shock about how they looked, then Hamtaro spoke up. "You two look great!" and the class erupted in praise.

"I think you two look great too, but I hate to say it but you're in direct violaltion of the dress code." Mayu-sensei started but then was cut of by Princess

"Nope we're in compete dress code." Said Princess

"Huh?" Said Mayu

"Before we came here, we first went to the office to explain to them that we didn't feel comfortable in the girls uniforms." Explained Maxine

"So I design these uniforms that we are wearing, and since they had the school colors, Elder-Ham-Sama and Auntie Viv-sensei said that it was okay." Said Princess, proudly "And here's the best part." She punctuated the sentence by lifting her skirt, all the guys in the class covered their eyes and groaned "Ahh, put that down!" or "We don't want to see that!" (Yeah sure they don't)

"It's okay you can look." Said Maxine, none of the guy-ham believed her

"She serious, it's okay." Said Pashmina, and since Pashmina never lied, they uncovered their eyes. And instead of seeing her underwear, she was wearing a pair of shorts (Princess: white, Maxine: navy blue)

" Nice, well, if they said it was okay, then It's fine with me. Alright lets settled down for real this time." Said Mayu, as everyone sat down and did their lesson.

--After class--

All the girls gathered around Maxine and Princess, some saying that they wanted their own uniform like theirs.

"Did zou really make zhis zourself?" Asked Bijou

"It's not that hard" Said Princess

"She's amazing she her own studio, wear she makes different clothes and everything." Said Maxine

"Aww, you're making me blush." Said a very red Princess

"She always use to make stuff animals when she was younger." Said Spike, coming into the conversation

"Oooh, you have to make those for us too." Said Pashmina

"I can teach you all." Said Princess

"Yay!!" Shouted the girl-hams

"But" Princess cut them off. "I have to be part of the Ham-hams"

"Well of course you are, Princess" Said Hamtaro as he held out his hand. "Welcome to the Club, Princess!" As he and Princess shook hands.

--After School--

Stan was at his locker getting his shoes and putting his school shoes in his locker. Just as he was leaving he saw Princess standing at the door. Stan was still a bit angry with her and didn't feel like talking to her at the moment, so he tried to walk by her without saying anything, except she put her leg up across the door so he couldn't leave.

"Move your foot, onigai (please)?" Asked Stan, quietly

"Not till you forgive me for punching you, I said that I was sorry and I want to be your friend." Said Princess, in a pleading way

Stan was quiet for a while, then said in a half joking voice "More than a friend?"

"Don't get your hopes up" Said Princess, also in a joking voice

Both laughed for a moment, then Stan said. "Sure I forgive you." Then Stan got a bit bashful, as he said shyly. "I hope this doesn't make you angry or anything, but you look really pretty in you uniform, and well you look pretty anytime really." He blushed

Princess was to say the least shocked. The day she punched Stan, she was told that he was always like that, a big flirt who was never ever shy or timid, like he was now. She found it quite adorable and endearing.

Before he had a chance to say anything, she grabbed him into a big hug and gave him a little kiss on his nose.

Stan face became extremely red.

"When you're like that, I can't help but like you." Said Princess smiling.

"See you later!" She yelled as she ran off

Stan stood there for a moment, with a big blush across his face. Soon though he shook it off.

"I just don't get her." He said out loud to no one in paticular, as he quietly thought to himself that he try to be more like himself from now on

Okay there's the end of this messed up chapter.

Sorry it took so long to get out but if you all read my author note, I haven't been very well and I'm falling out of the Hamtaro fandom.

If any one can help I'm running out of ideas, well I have ideas but it's still to early to use them. So anyone got any ideas? I'm up for any.

Please read and review! Thank you!

Ja Ne!


End file.
